


It's not just today

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Series: (When It's) Mean To Be [1]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Kinda, Loooooots of Penashi stuff, Multi, They're part time heroes again, some references to other series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 40,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: This new work is basically a serie of one-shots about the Redheaded Hero's and the Now-Pink-Haired Sidekick's relationship, with lots of AUs and extra scenes of the previous Works.





	1. (I can be your) Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I re-organized the chapters, I hope it get easier to read.  
> Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little encounter in a playground can change things forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have, like, 5.

//Observer Narrator//

The Zeros and the Wisemans were talking absently (about missions) while they left their 5-years-old sons at the mall's playground.

-Race! ~Shouted little Penn, laughing with himself.

-W-wait! My legs are short! ~Exclaimed little Boone, trying to go along. Suddenly, he hit the redhead's backs, that had stopped. He looked at what the boy was looking.

A little girl with big, dark brow eyes and pigtails was curved over a sheet of paper, holding a red pencil. Around her, some kids were having fun laughing and mocking her. Names like "weirdo", "creepy" and even "time-bomb" could be listened. Her parents problably were at other place. She was obviously trying to ignore them, but the way she was frowning and clenching her hand against the pencil showed that she was about to cry (or punch them).

Boone looked again at Penn.

Oh, no.

He was with that face again.

The last time he made that face they ended on a tree trying to save a cat that _didn't_ wanted to be save.

-Hey! ~He shouted, standing between the bullies and the girl. ~Go mess with someone of your size!

The bullies grinned, and soon he realized why.

_He_ was of their size.

-Look at this! ~Said the one that apparently, was the leader. ~The Evil Queen haves a boyfriend!

The others laughed. 

-Let her alone!

-And what are you going to do, carrot? Will bite me with this ugly teeth?

_Here we go again._ Thought Boone.

-Okay dudes, stop. ~He said, calmly.

The bullies seemed a little scared, but not for long. Boone was bigger than them, but didn't looked violent.

-The fat one came to the party too! ~Exclaimed one of them.

Suddenly, the girl got up. she stood in front of the two boys, as their bodyguard.

-Enough. ~ She said. And then let out a sharp scream, that hurted their ears. 

A man in a suit and sunglasses came in.

-What's the problem, sweetie? ~The guard asked.

-T-they are trying t-to hurt me a-and my f-friends... ~She sobbed.

The man immediatelly took the bullies out of the playground, to have a little talk with their parents.

Her tearfull expression melted to a smirk. 

-Thank you, guys. ~She said, sitting again and coming back to work.

-Why was them mocking you? ~Asked Penn, sitting too, along with Boone.

-I kinda hit them, and they took to the heart. ~She shrugged, ~But hey, they tried to take my cookies.

-Not cool. ~Boone said.

-What are you doing? ~Penn asked.

-Homework. I need to create a superhero, but I have no idea to what to do.

-Hm. ~The redhead smiled. Superheroes were his favorite affair. ~I can help you.

She nooded silently.

-Let's begin with the superpowers. What you think about... Stone Vision, like a gorgon?

-Or a Death Vision, like a basilisk. ~She said.

-Yea, it work too. Now, the clothes. What do you like?

-Ninjas.

-Cool! You can use it! 

-And could do that wood flip-flops too! ~Said the chubby boy.

They looked at her draw. wasn't a Mona Lisa, but was good for a toodler.

-Nice! Hey, we forgot to say our names! This is Boone Wiseman.~ He said, pointing to his friend. She looked at the boy like had meet him before, and he looked at her the same way, but the other didn't noticed. ~And I'm Penn Zero!

-Zero. ~She repeated the name some times, letting the word play on her lips. She had sure she had heard this name somewhere. 

Before she could remember, her parents called, just like the boy's. They waved goodbye and separated.

-She didn't said her name. Do you think that we'll meet her again someday, B.?

-Maybe, dude, maybe.

What none of them saw was a superior being, disguised of na small, gray haired woman, that had observed all the scene with a smirk on her face.

-Will be good team. ~She said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they kinda know each other as todlers, but forget and just meet at 14. Whatever, I just tought it would be cute.


	2. Call me, Beep me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens in the KP crossover.  
> Just the interaction of two teams.

//Observer Narrator//

-Hm, a trifurcation. We'll need to Split up in duos. ~Said Athena.

-Well, I wouldn't mind going with Kim, if you don't mind it, Kim. ~Said Penn, in the same tone he used when they went to the SuperHero World for the first time.

-Okay. ~Replied the girl, making her fan let out a yelp, what made two certain Sidekicks look at him with weird expressions (that is, jealouss).

-I can go with you. ~Said Boone, smiling to Athena. ~I'm a great partner.

-Mmmm'kay. ~Replied the robot, giving a weak smile.

-So, Ron and Sashi, you can go to the right, Boone and Athena to the left, and we go to the center. ~Said Kim, while the chinchila left Penn's hair to go to the Sidekick team.

-Hey, why me?! ~Said the Asian girl, while the rodent was climbing her shoulder.

-You're the one it hates the less! 

She huffed while going with Ron to the right corridor, while the others did the same.

oOo

//Wise Duo//

-So, you're a robot? ~ Asked Boone.

-Techinically, a android. ~Replied Athena, calmly.

-And you was evil?

-Yeee, but now I'm good.

-Isn't weird to fight against the ones that created you?

-In the begining, but now I'm okay.

-So you're kind of a metallic Smurfette?

-Who?

-Nevermind. And how-

-Could you stop making so much questions?~ She asked, annoyed. He lowered his head.

-I was just trying to know you better. You're my favorite.

She regreted immediatelly.

-Ow... I'm flattered, but... you know I'm not a real person, and we're from diferent dimensions, this would never work.

-I know. ~He shrugged. And gave a smirk. ~But imagine how cool it would be? Like Romeo and Juliet! well, hopefully without the death part and with Juliet being a android.

She laughed.

-We can still be friends. ~She said, kissing him, what made him get red to the core. ~You're funny. 

He took some seconds to come to his senses and follow her.

//Sidekick Duo//

-Your friend is a great fan, huh? ~ Said Ron, trying to break the ice.

-You. Have. No. Fucking. Idea. ~Sashi replied, with a sigh.

-Cool. ~He said. He wanted to ask something more, but knew that she could be 500 times more dangerous than Zorpox could ever DREAM to be. ~So... you two...

-We two what?

-Ah, you know, after the kiss...

-The WHAT?! ~She exclaimed. Even the chinchila was wide-eyed.

He looked nervouslly at Ruffus, who seemed scared too.

-Oh, yea, your hair isn't pink, so it didn't happened yet...

She looked at him as he was just exchanged his soul for na pair or fluffly dices.

-What the hell are you talking about?! ~She whispered, as low as a wick of dynamite.

-Well... ~He needed to choose carefully his worlds. ~You like him, doesn't you?

She did't affirmed, but neither denied.

-It's none of your business.

-I'm just saying that when I realized my feelings for Kim, I almost lost her. And you know that you aren't the only one interested on him. what would you feel if he start to date Matilda, or Maria, or Orchid...

He only realized that he had crossed the line when she grabbed him by the colar and lifted him, making Ruffus and the chinchila jump from their shoulders and land on the ground.

-Listen. I don't care how much "seasons" you watched, I don't care if you are the biggest expert of our "cartoon". I don't need you intruding on my affairs, if I needed your advices I would have asked, and I'LL TELL HIM WHEN I WANT TO, OKAY?! ~She shouted. and then realized what she just said. He and the rodents were looking at her with that "Mm-hm" expression. ~Shut up. ~She mumbled, letting he go with a painfull  **Thud**.

They walked to an closed room. Sashi broke in, and put her head into the room. What she saw made her want to vomit.

In every inch of the room, photos, paintings and sculptures of Drakken were exposed, showing the villain in all his glory (if he had some).

She closed the door.

-Holy crap. ~She gasped, and then looked at Ron. ~You don't have a stomach for what's inside.

-What's the deal? ~He asked. She shook her head.

-I'll just be able to say what I saw from here to fifty years to a therapist.

He opened the door again and gave a look.

-Ew. The guy have a giant ego. Hopefully the others had more luck than us.

//Hero Duo//

-No. Way. ~The two gasped.

Under them, had a tank of eletric eels, and the only way to pass was hang trought some chains on the seiling, and every chain had an sock puppet on it.

-Okay, we just need to hang- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ~Shouted Kim, watching Penn dive in the tank.

-I rather 1000 times face the eels than touch on this... things! ~ He said.

-If you're so sure.~ She huffed, jumping to the first chain. ~Puppets can't kill you. 

When her hand closed on the chain, she felt a eletric wave hit her, what made she fall.

Hopefully, she fell on his arms.

-Typicall Rippen. He never offers a easy way.

-Sorry. I let my pride enter on my way again...

-No problem. ~He said, releasing her. ~That's a thing we have on common. But, as a great friend of mine says, even heroes are allowed to make mistakes. Don't worry, I had faced eletric eels before, I know how to avoid it. I'll guide you.

They managed to pass trought the tank, and came out, soaked as two red mops.

-I'll kill Drakken! Have some idea how much time I need to make my hair perfect?! ~she grunted.

-Oh, I get ya. I'll punch Rippen just for it. ~He said, trying to fix his curls. 

They reached a enormous door, in the basement.

-Ready? ~She asked. He nooded.

And the two came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably the only person who think that Boone/Athena would be a great impossible love.  
> Sorry not sorry.


	3. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special gift for a special Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens somewhere in the 2° season (that I'm-seeing-my-life-before-my-eyes-'cause-I'm-about-to-die-eaten-by-a-fire-monster scene from At The End Of The Worlds inspired me).

//Sashi's POV//

-...Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Penn, happy birthday to you! ~We sang, while he blowed the 14-shaped candle.

-Thank you, guys. ~He said, looking directly to his parents on the MUHU. He didn't said his wish, but was easy to guess. 

While he opened Boone's gift and the chinchila ate the little hat that Chuck and Rose made it use, I looked at the two packages on my hands. I never gave anything for anyone that weren't my relative, and I wasn't very confident.

-Woah, a Griffindor flip-flop! Thanks dude!

Was easy to Boone, they were friends since, like, kindergarden. I hadn't even know that he liked Harry Potter!

That's why I hate to be the trio's newest member. I aways feel like I don't fit well. They know it and said for me to don't worry about it, but it don't turn off the feeling.

-Sashi, do you want bo be the next? ~Asked Rose.

Dammit, I didn't wanted to do it with so much people looking at me. Then I saw a open window.

Bingo.

Before anyone could see, I threw the gifts through it.

-I... forget it! Sorry. ~I said.

They looked at me with lifted eyebrows.

 _Buy it..._ I begged.  _Just buy it..._

-No biggie, Sash! ~Penn said, on that freaking cheerfull tone, that made me feel almost guilty. 

-But I have sure you brought... ~Boone said, but an ewbowl on his ribs made him shut up quickly.

oOo

Finally the lilttle party ended, and I came back at dawn to give the presents in privacy. I climbed the wall, and opened the window.

He was sleeping. Wasn't with his teddy bear because some weeks ago he donated it to a needy child. His caring heart is some of the things I liked the most.

His hair was a red mess on the pillow, and his upper pjs were revealing more than what they should. I wanted to give it Santa Claus' style, going out the window and letting the gifts, but he looked so cute...

-Mmh, nngh...

I held a laugh. He was mumbling... adorable.

-Mnngh, Sash...

HOLY SHIT!

He was dreaming about ME!!!

I was begging for my FBI instincts to turn off and was about to throw myself out the window like the house was on fire, but my curiosity made me stay a little more.

And this was my mistake. 

Accidentally, I stumbled, and ended on top of him, and he obviously opened his eyes immediatelly. The worst ninja  **ever.**

Being honest, I had wondered being in his bed sometimes... But being there, with my hair messed, my Specs hanging on my right ear, after had violated his privacy, with him looking at me with the most frightened look he ever gave (and it is a big deal) _wasn't_ what I had in mind.

He tried to scream, but I shut his mouth.

-Don't wake the others. ~I whispered. The last thing I needed was Chuck and Rose finding me on that position. ~I'll put out my hand now, and it's better you don't scream. 

He nooded, and I put my hand out of his mouth.

-What are you doing here? ~He asked, still slighty scared.

-I... came to give your presents. I didn't wanted the others watching... ~I said. 

His cheeks were as red as his hair.

And then I realized that I was  _still_ on top of him.

And I felt a weird pressure on my lower regions.

Shitshitshitshit!!!

-Sorry. ~I said, coming out of the bed, trying to not ask " _What are you dreaming about?"_ or  " _Why the hell are you hard?!"_ and mainly " _Wanna a help with this bonner?"_

I would never forgive myself if I had asked the last one.

-That's okay. ~ He said, sitting on the bed. 

We made a silently promise that we would NEVER said this to someone, **specially** Boone. We would never hear the end of it.

I took the packs and gave the bigger to him. He oppened and his expression lit up.

-A guitar! Thank you! ~He exclaimed, smiling.

-Is to replace that one I broke when... you know... ~I said, I little ashamed.

-Oh, yea... ~He said. I gave the small pack to him. ~Two? You didn't need to!

-Just open. ~I grumbled. He opened...

-Chocolate? ~He asked, glaring the square box.

-Mom's idea. Is homemade. ~ I said.

-But I tought you couldn't eat sugar...

-I didn't proved! ~I said, losing my patience.

-So, you are using me as a lab rat? ~He lifted a eyebrow.  I was starting to feel nervous when he gave that fucking adorkable smile. ~In this case,  _Squeak squeak!_

He took one and bit it.

-You made it? ~He asked, surprised.

-Yes, just say how much you hated! ~I blurted.

-Hated? I  **loved!** ~He said, eating the rest. ~Is caramel-fillled?

-Oh, yes, but I made many flavours... ~I began to feel my cheeks burning.

-Thank you very much! ~He exclaimed, giving me a hug. 

We kinda lost track of time hugging, and we only noticed when his allarm souded at 6:00 am..

-Amn, okay... ~I said, pulling out and going to the window. ~Happy 1-day-after-your-birthday! ~I said, jumping to the silently streets, with a smile on my face.


	4. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a old friend come back, she offers a great proposal that three teenagers addicted to adrenaline (okay, two of them are adicted to adrenaline) can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recomed read "Oh, My Gods" first.

//Observer Narrator//

Happened two years after the battle for the Multiverse.

While being "heroes" in their own world, the Dream-Team grew up. Even their clothes style changed:

Penn now wore flannel blouses, always with the symbol of his family.

Sashi wore colorfull shirts with messages that showed a bit of her personality, such as "Give me some Space" or "Me? Sarcastic? Never". 

And Boone... well, he has not changed much.

Now sixteen, they were reunided in the Zero's residence.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Penn answered, but there was no one there.

-Hmm, weird. ~He said, coming back to sit in the couch.

-Must be just kids playing, dude. ~Boone said, opening his can of soda ~don't need to blow your brain out because of a jok- GODDESS OF THE FLIP-FLOPS!!! ~He screamed, when someone sneaked up behind him and gave him a fright. After he calmed down, came face to face with a familiar person.

-Daphne! ~The three exclaimed, surprised.

The bluenette smiled, showing her chipped tooth.

-That's my name! Nobody's gonna give me a hug? ~She said, when her friends was already smashing her in a hug.

Daphne Adans, the demigod of Hades who helped them in the Mythological World, grew up too. She had shaved part of her hair (the nape), making the other part fall upon her eye, what made her look like a rockstar. She was also wearing a large sweater with the face of the Cheshire Cat and a obsidian bracelet. She explained that at her school, they were doing an Exchange program between dimensions, and she had chosen theirs. And she has going to live in Penn's house as an exchange sister.

-Don't worry, I already settled with your parents, and my Father has assured that there will be no problem, that is, if you come to me with some ulterior motives, he kind of will send a hell hound to get you killed, so, if you wanna try something, that's a no-no. 

 

He would never try something with Daphne, for 6 reasons:

1- They're just friends, and she was a sister for him;

2-She was lesbian, and he respected her sexual choice;

3- He was in love with someone else;

4-Sashi (the someone else) would kill him;

5-His parents would kill him;

6-Her father might not kill him, but he would ensure a very painful torture in the Fields of Punishment when the others killed him.

 

-Okie-Dokie then! Welcome to Middleburg! ~He said, smiling.

-Yea, but I didn't come just for the Exchange program. ~She said, suddenly serious. ~I need to you to get out of retirement.

 

oOo

-Sooo, you mean that, in addition to the worlds we have already saved, there are more worlds that need help?

-Yes. Multiverse's very ample. Infinite, I must say. The worlds you visited are just a small fraction of them, which you were just to stop your ex-enemy. But now, the gods need a group of volunteer heroes to go to anothers dimensions and do some missions for them, you know, defeat monsters, recovering stuff, so it goes. And I thought to myself, who I know is an expert in traveling between dimensions... ~She made a face to them.

-That is... Us? ~Boone asked.

-B-I-N-G-Oh, yeah. ~Daphne answered, making her classic finger-gun. ~ So... do you accept?

 

 


	5. Give Your Heart a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first mission at the new job didn't go so well, our little goofball tries to compensate his injuried girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to make them Part-Time-Heroes again, because most of the stories happens in other dimensions.

//Observer narrator//

Of course they accepted.

Their new job was slighty similar to the old one. The transporter was, actually, Daphne's bracelet. The obsidian could open portals to others parts of the Multiverse. And also showed the information for the missions.

But this time, has no Rippen.

Just full-time-villains.

And that was where the danger lay.

The first mission was to defeat an old evil hag, who seemed to want to take Sashi as an apprentice, because she liked her "fire". Obviously, she told the woman to go pour a bucket of water over her head and melt.

And the hag didn't liked much.

oOo

She couldn't believe in her eyes.

She was in a dungeon, pinned to the wall by chains on her wrists, gagged and being tortured.

But that wasn't the worst part. No, that was child's play compared to the worst part.

The worst part was that her executioner, who had been torturing her for more than a hour, was no one else than Penn Zero, her best friend, boyfriend and Hero.

This made things a little worse.

-What a disappointment. ~He said, even more frightening than his opposite version, that psychopath. ~I though you'd be a little more... _resistant._ You really are a disaster as a Sidekick. ~He lifted the whip he held and smirked. ~How could you  _think_ I loved you?

Then the door swung open with a very strong thump. And then entered...

No, she could only have double vision.

-WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE???!!! ~The Penn who had just entered through the door roared at her torturer. So his eyes focused on the injuried girl in the corner of the room.

If the hag had seen fire in Sashi's eyes, at that moment, Penn's eyes had real solar blasts.

See her boyfriend attacking himself went to the Top 10 odd things she had seen in the last few years.

In the end, the executioner was just a mutant pretending to be him, who runned away.

-Sash! Holly guacamolle, are you okay?! Oh, of course you aren't, look at what that _monster_ did to you! ~He said, releasing her, with tears in his eyes. ~ We saw when she puffed you here, and Daphne used her demigod magic to defeat her, but then she said when we find you, you would have gone crazy and then we looked for you everywhere but we didn't found you nowhere...If I had arrived here before...

-Relax, PZ, I'm fine. ~She said, when he took her gag.~ I've been through worse... What are you doing?! ~ Before she could stop him, he was holding her in his arms, in a Bridal Style. ~I can still walk, you know?

-Let me do this for you. ~He said, taking her outside.

oOo

With her flawless foresight, Daphne said she was going to spend the night at Boone's house.

Penn was taking care of Sashi's wounds in his bedroom. 

Their parents trusted them enough to leave them alone in a dark room, of course, after the Kobayashi family made a slide-show telling the importance of using "protection" and the Zero family began to hide... certain things... in his bedroom. 

-For the tenth time, I'm  _fine._ That guy didn't hurt me as much as my pride. ~She said, while he bandaged her last bruise.

-But I still want to do something to make you feel better. ~He said. 

She was about to say he didn't needed to, that she didn't blame him at all, but them he kissed her, and she felt difficult to think of something else.

He started to kiss other places, like her jaw, her neck, her collarbone.

-What are you doing now? ~She asked, trying to don't melt down with that idiot she loved so much. 

-That guy made you think I hate you, so I'm gonna show you how much I love you. ~He pulled her shirt off to reach new places.

That was a long night.

And if that was the way he apologized, she certainly could live with it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave to you to figure out if they did something naughty or not :p


	6. What lovers do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they leave their comfort zone, peer pressure can destroy their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting Boone's and Daphne's girlfriends!

//Sashi's POV//

We were doing great. Two years and we had no problem.

Until Daphne got that stupid idea.

A freaking triple-date.

I would say no, but then they made a puppy face and Penn just  _can't_ resist to puppy faces.

And that's how we ended up in the front of that cinema. 

Boone took his girlfriend, Padma, a nice Indian who had come to our school a year before. She had brown skin and a long black hair, and had preferences to loose and colorfull clothes.

Daphne presented her girlfriend, Paisley, a demigod of Aphrodite who looked really interested to see us kissing and if we had already our "first time" (I guess that, when your mother is the goddess of Love, you end up getting interested in romantic affairs). She had curly blond hair and used the pinkest clothes I've ever seen.

First, we had the film question.

Penn and I wanted to watch Captain Marvel, but, in a vote in wich we lose from four to two, we went to see a romantic movie. 

And just to make things even "better", the protagonists looked very much like the two of us.

//Penn's POV// 

Sashi would probably have beaten them with the jelly beans bag, and I would have helped her, but then there was a kissing scene. The whole room (that was basically made of couples) began to kiss, and we, to try to sink into the seats.

And then, we went out to eat. But they  _had_ to choose a snack bar with Karaoke.

And it was Couples Night.

Of course, we like to go to Karaokes. But generally, just to do clowning, as when me and Daphne sang "F.R.I.E.N.DS" with a funny choreography.

But that time, was a actuall-couple thing.

Boone and Padma sang Style, from Taylor Swift, and Daphne and Paisley sang Dark Horse, from Katy Perry. We didn't wanted to sing anything, but soon the whole place was saying our names (kinda, 'cause they though our names were Ben and Sacha) encouraging us to sing, then we had no choice. We looked at the catalog 'till find a song that we could sing without have a caries of so much sugar. 

-Number 39, please. ~I said to the DJ.

//Sashi's POV// 

The song was Heart Attack, from Demi Lovato.

And we simply forgot that the others were there and we ended up engaging in a competition to make each other laugh and spoil the music.

Penn played dirty, shaking his hips and singing in falsetto, yet still keeping himself perfectly tuned.

I tried to use some tricks I learned in the Clown World, like making faces and dancing crazy, but that has his territory. Anyway, I managed to not laugh and we ended up tied.

It was fun.

But the rest of the date doesn't. 

Let's just say that when you don't want to be flirtatious and speak in baby voice with your boyfriend, you end up watching the ice in your drink melt, looking away from others and counting the minutes to finish it. 

In the end of the night, when that  _fucking_ date ended, the two of us sit on the roof of his house.

-That was awfull! ~He said.

-It was your fault. ~I said.

-I know, I know, sorry.

So I asked something that was bothering me all night.

-Penn, there's something wrong with us? I mean, all that couples act so... _lovingly,_ and we barely manage to hold hands in public. Do we have to be that way?

He stared at the starry sky.

-I guess no. Like, we were okay before. I like to hang out with you and do silly things to make you laugh, like when we where just friends. And I like to kiss you when we are alone. We don't need to be like the others couples. We just need to be like us. ~He looked at me and smiled.

//Daphne's POV//

We were watching from an alleyway when they kissed, wrapping hands around each other, and the four of us almost exploded in cuteness.

But then, they were surrounded by a discreet pink glow, only visible to demigod eyes, so Boone and Padma didn't see anything strange.

They deepened the kiss, and their hands began to get more adventurous...

-Paisley! ~I whispered, when I noticed that she was responsible for the pink glow. ~If it's for them to do _you know what_ , let them come in first!

 


	7. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an incident of work causes problems, our heroes have to run against the clock to prevent a terrible error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's actually, a two-shot.

//Observer Narrator//

Everything was fire, and smoke, and wreckage.

Penn held the child closer. He had to get him out of the burning building. He had no sign of others and his oxigen quickly was running out. A wooden beam almost hit his head, but he kept running.

Man, why should that house be so big?!

They were almost reaching the window, so he heard the noises. The house was going to colapse. They would not arrive in time.

Unless...

oOo

The others were waiting outside the house, worried for their leader. He was taking too long. They had already managed to take the family away from there, only the yonger brother was missing, and they couldn't enter because they had already breathed a lot of smoke, and would be dangerous to breathe more. 

They were about to throw the care through the window and enter anyway when the little boy fell into Daphne's arms, safe and sound, whose had been, in fact, thrown through the window. But he was alone.

Inside the burning house, Penn's silhouette was visible for only a few seconds before the ruins collapsed into him.

oOo 

They spent two hours scouring the wreckage until found him.

Boone (after giving his classic girly scream) dragged his best friend's inert body out of the lots of flaming woods and carried carefully to a plain terrain. Looking at him state, they couldn't do much more than shiver and bit their lips nervously, trying to know what to do.

He had terrible burn marks, bloody wounds and _Oh, God, his arm..._

It was hanging in a strange angle, bleeding very, very much, and  _holy fuck_ _was that a bone showing up?!_

But, miraculously, he was still alive. For real, if that wasn't a miracle, they didn't knew what was.

Apparently, the family they saved was royalty, and they were spending time in their cottage. And they gladly agreed to lend a room in their castle for him to remain until healed (the advantages of meeting rich people).

They were palaquin. Penn and Sashi were warriors and Boone and Daphne were healers, so they used their magic to heal him (or rather, Daphne used her magic to heal him, because Boone was too busy crying like a baby). And they were (just to vary a little) in a Medieval World.

He looked way better. His arm stopped bleeding and was now was just broken (bandaged and in a sling), and most of his injuries were gone. They left him sleeping and went to talk to the king. But before leaving the room, Sashi placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. And she left.

But there was someone else in the room.

Lilyth, the royal family's older sister (the same age as them), has hiding behind the curtains (how they didn't saw her was a mystery). She came closer to the unconcious hero. His curly red hair was falling over his eyes. On his forehead, had a very light scar, that he had won from years ago, in his final battle with Rippen. His soft snores let his slightly larger front teeth appear. His physique, wich at age 14 was skinny, was more defined (because of the two years carring suplies to the poor and things like it).

In short, he has cute  _and_ hot.

And she needed to have him.

Of course, he apparently already had a girlfriend, but that was because he had not met her yet!

He started to wake up. When opened his eyes, came face to face with the princess.

-Hello. ~She said, using her cutest face. ~What's your name?

Penn was about to answer her, but he realized something that terrified him.

-I...I don't know! I don't remember anything! ~He cried, starting to sweat cold. Any and every memorie had been erased of his mind, and for the most he tried to remember, he couldn't get no where.

The princess could barely contain her smile.

This couldn't be better.

-Oh, the accident must have been worse than I thought. ~She feigned concern, taking her hand to her face and talking on a dramatic tone.

-Accident?

-Yes... You... fell from the stairs hit your head and broke your arm.~Now was time to the "coup de grace".~ You're... Bernard. And you're my fiancé!

-I am? ~That's weird. When he tried to acess romantic memories, the best he could get was someone with purple...no, pink hair. And the girl in front of him had light brown hair. And he had sure his name started with P...

He should have hit his head really hard.

oOo

-Father! I finally found a suitor!

The king looked away from the palaquin to see her daughter. He was holding the injuried warior's good arm. The boy seemed confused, especially when his furious partner marched to him grabbed his colar.

-PENN ZERO, WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?! ~Sashi shouted in his face, furious in all the imaginable levels. His expression didn't changed.

-Sorry, do we know each other? ~He said, and she looked like would beat his head on the wall.

-Dude, c'mon, stop kidding. ~Said Boone. ~You know S don't like this type of joke.

But Daphne had already understood everything.

-He lost his memory. ~She gasped. The others looked at her and then to the boy, with their eyes widened.

-Can you be kind and leave me and my fiancé alone? ~Lilyth said, arrogantly.

-He is NOT your fiancé, he is our friend! ~His almost-ex-girfriend roared.

-You'd better give up him, honey. ~The princess whispered, coming closer to the other, smiling innocently but on a mean tone. ~Now he's mine.

Sashi began to overheat.

-Everyone gets the fuck out of here! ~Screamed Daphne, while Boone cowered, whining ~ The next few minutes will be classified 45 because of the absurd and bloody violence! Run as fast you can, folks!!!

The violent Asian girl began to hyperventilate, closed her hands in a fist and...

Ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues in the next chapter!!!


	8. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "I See Fire".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the cheesyest thing I've ever writteeeeeeeeeen!!!!

// Observer Narrator//

The two ran after her. Not finding her on the castle, they splitted to gain time. The boy with amnesia could wait, but not for too long.

Daphne started to hear a weird noise, coming from a warehouse for weapons and supplies. She began to investigate, and, in one corner, she found such a bizarre scene.

To her surprise, she found Sashi Kobayashi, the toughest girl she knew, the one who most likely could kick your butt, crying huddled behind a barrel.

-Oh, Stynx. ~She cursed, and a thunder rumbled (what ever happened when she said that as a cursing) She knelt next to her and patted her shoulder.. ~Hey, you are okay? 

-Daphne! I  _hate_ him! ~She sobbed. 

-Ow, ow, ow, calm down, girl! I have sure he didn't choose to have amnesia... ~The Greek tried to sound calm, but the Asian interrupted her.

-No! I hate what that stupid makes me feel! If I had in my perfect sense, I would have broken every inch of the face of that royal brat! But looking at his foolish face, all I could think was that he forgot his parents, his friends, each world we've been, and... And  _us_... And the worst, I even think he might be _better_ with her! I mean, she's rich, will be a queen someday, who am I compared to her?! Everything's gone, Daph, is gone! His memory and my strength! He made me weak!

-He didn't. You aren't weak. ~Daphne replied, calmly.~This only means you truly loves him. When you love someone, you aways want the best for them, even if itsn't the best for you. And it isn't weak. Actually, you have one of the strongest hearts I've ever seen. ~She smiled, and the crying girl smiled back.

-Dudes! Dudes! ~ Boone rushed into the warehouse, and it took about twenty seconds to stop panting. ~P-Penn is getting married today!

-He WHAT??????!!!!!! ~The two shouted.

-The princess said she wanna marry him ASAP. And when you're a princess, ASAP means immediatelly. And apparently, his name is Bernard, now.

-Well, is over. I lost him. ~Sashi dropped herself to the ground, defeated, humming Ed Sheeran's "Happier". For the first time, the bluenette looked angry hearing one of the artist's songs (that was basically her kryptonite).

-You aren't freaking thinking to let that snake take him from you, are you?! ~Said Daphne, her hair starting to spark. ~THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I WILL LET YOU DO THIS SHIT AND REGRET 'TILL THE LAST MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!

-But and that cheesy talk of "If you love something you have to let it go" from five minutes ago?

-I was saying that you're aren't weak because you love someone, but you WILL BE if you give up without fight! He doesn't loves her, and you know it, and the Sashi I know woudn't be sinking in self-depreciation, she would tear down the gates of that castle and drag that boy by the hair if need be! So, Are you going to stay here, hiding like a rat, or will go there and make that sucker princess see who you are like a woman?!

She stood up, took a deep breath, and soon had the fire in her eyes that was her trademark.

-Let's go, guys. ~She grinned ~We have a wedding to ruin.

oOo

Lilyth's perfect plan was tearing apart. Bernard -Or Penn, wich apparently was his real name (what a weird name)- had recovered his memory and was demanding to know where his friends were. She had locked him in her bedroom, but she couldn't keep him there forever.

So she had another idea and ran to the tower of the royal sorcerer.

-Sigfrid! ~She called the old man, but he wasn't here. But his spell book was. She began to turn the pages until she found what she needed, and smiled.

oOo

-If there's is anyone agaist this union, speak now or shut up forever.

The castle's golden gates exploded in blue fire. When the smoke subsided, were revealed Boone and Daphne, both in battle stances, and Sashi, with a strange peaceful expression. She calmly smiled.

-We do.

-Guards! ~The princess in a elegant gown shouted, and fifty men in armor were about to attack them.

-Get lost, pals! ~Daphne made her own army, made of ghosts, zombies and skelletons appear from the ground, ready to protect the trio. But they didn't needed.

-She's a Hades' cub! ~One of the guards cried, and the whole hall knelt in prostration, murmuring prayers to the girl, whose although confused, couldn't help but smile.

-It seems they respect the demigods here. ~She whispered to Boone. ~ I can get used to it easily.

-Guys, why are you ruining my big day? ~Asked Penn, almost in a dreamy way. He was using a suit and holding the princess' hands with affection.

-Excuse me?! ~The three gasped.

-I'm sorry if it is too sudden to understand, but I love Lilyth, and I wanna marry her. ~He explied, as simply as he would explain for a 3-years-old child that 1+1=2.

His words hit Sashi like a punch in the stomach. No, like a dagger in her heart.  
Two thousand flaming daggers. With poison.

-Penn, what are you talking about? ~She approached carefully from him, trying to not cry or strangle one of them. Problably both.

-Like I said, he's mine now. ~ Lilyth grabbed his not-broken-arm in a possesive way, and the boy nooded. ~So just give up already, sweetie. You lost him. 

But again, Daphne noticed the trick. His eyes had a weird lilac shade.

-He's under a love spell! ~ She whispered in her violent friend's ear.

-What?! ~She replied, whispering too. ~ How do I get him out of this?

-I don't know everything, okay? ~ The bluenette looked unusually worried. Was rare to see her with no ideas.

Sashi tried to thik on something quick. How the fuck she was supposed to do it?

And zing! She had the craziest and clichéd idea she'd ever dreamed of having.

-It's better this crap to work. ~She growled.

She approached from the couple.

-PZ, listen: you don't love her. ~She said.

-Of course he does! ~Lilyth said, but Daphne gave her a warning look and she shut up. Just one look to the demigod could make someone think twice.  
The ginger looked at her with glazed eyes.

-Look, I know we had a romance, but this is over no- ~He started to say, but she put a finger on his lips, pulling him closer. He didn't fighed back, just looked at she with interest, like she was a pretty butterfly and he was a curious cat.

-I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with. I'm agressive, unfriendly and vindictive, and always scared everyone . But you accepted me. First as a friend, an then as a lover. And I may not aways say that, but I love you. I really, really love you. You are the kindest and bravest person I ever met, despite being a bit stubborn and annoying and being the reason for most of my headaches. With you, I don't need to pretend be other person. I don't need to try to impress you. You see me the way I am and make me feel okay with my fails, the same way that you don't try to cover your sensibility or things like it, what makes me comfortable arround you. You are especial for me, even if I don't say it loud much.

The more she spoke, the more confused he seemed. He didn't knew in who to believe.

-If you look into your heart and feel that you really love her, so I will accept. I'll come out trhough that door and let you be happy. But I'm not going to give up without fighting. ~She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Everyone held their breath while magic stuff happened. The boy's eyes returned to the usual blue and he closed them, wraping his good arm on the girl's waist, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, he blinked once, twice, looked at her, and gave his trademark ardokable smile.

-They hit me in the face on the dodgeball again?

She laughed and hugged him.  
-You stupid... 

-I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry... ~Daphne repeated, holding her tears.

-But I am! ~Boone said, crying. Daphne gave up and the two burst in happiness tears.

-And you have lots of explanation to give, young lady... ~The king said to Lilyth, in a angry-dad tone, while the heroes went out trough what's left of the gate.

But, before leaving, Daphne gave a bow to the crowd that still knelt for her.

-Goodbye, my people! ~She raised up two fingers. ~Peace!  
And then she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the cutiest scene of Descendants 2:  
> Penn-Ben (Haha)  
> Sashi-Mal (Pink/Purple hair don't care)  
> Lilyth-Uma  
> Boone and Daphne (a more tearfull version of)-Evie.


	9. Love me like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like they say, "Three is a crowd".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a little bit of NSFW (nothing explicit, just suggestive, I simply can't write too nasty things) but, if is not your cup of tea, skip it.

-W-why don't you let me lead this time?

-1.You're hurt and 2.I do this better than you.

-1, my arm isn't hurting so much, and 2,no, you don't!

-Well, I can pull out if you don't wanna...

-No! That is... Ah! ... that's good...

-As I ...hmm... thought. But I still wanna hear you saying. ~She started to slow down and tease his nipple with her finger. ~Who is better in charge?

-Y-you. ~He said, throwing his pride away. ~You a-AH-are better in charge.

-I know. ~She smiled, and came back to her fast pace. ~Hm, I guess I can do it better than that princess, don't you think?

-Probably, I never did it with her. ~He shrugged. ~But c'mon, you know you're irreplaceable.

-Not even for Maria? ~She asked in a half-jealouss-half-provocative tone.

-I can't lie, Maria will aways be a great "What if" in my life, like Blaze will be in yours. But I don't regret my choice even a little. You aways will reign in my heart. In this and in any other world.

She giggled.

-You're so sweet and silly. One day you'll make me hyper because of your sugary conversations.

-Sooooorry if I wanted to be a lovely boyfriend! My bad! ~He said, looking offended.

She placed kisses and tiny bites on his neck, and he was sure that one of them would leave a hickey. He tried to stay angry, but she knew exactly how to disarm him.

Damn, he was close.

-Is better this thing don't break, or I'll never hear the end of it. ~He said.

-Don't worry, it will hold. And otherwise, I'm on the pill, anyways. ~She said, and pulled his body closer to her.

They moaned in unisson when reached their edge.

When she was about to get off him, Daphne entered the room, looking at the cellphone.

-Guys, You need to see the meme Boone send me! Is hilariou- ~.She looked at them and her mouth formed a perfect "o".

All the color disappeared from Sashi's face while Penn was getting redder than his hair.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Daphne said, laughing:

-Now the cat-being-strangled noises make sense!

And by the shoe being thrown in her direction by her angry friend, she learned to knock first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In life, I'm Daphne, the meddlesome!  
> Sorry not sorry, I really wanted to do a awkward situation among the three.


	10. Strip That Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Love Me Like You Do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get out of the comfort zone and that's why I'll try to write something less innocent this time.  
> Again, is a NSFW, (Less pillow-talk, more action).  
> This is my first actually-smut fic, so please be gentle.  
> For Helga Hufflepuff's sake, DON"T read if you're still innocent or don't like this type of thing.

//Observer Narrator//

Daphne felt very bad for interrupting their moment, and insisted that they pretend that she had not entered in the room and come back from where they stopped, but the heat had already cooled.

That's why she poured a potion Paisley had borrowed in their snacks few days later.

It was really easy. On Saturdays, after the missions, they always ate sandwiches. She was in charge of preparing them, so she dripped a few drops on Penn's classic PB+J and on Sashi's Just-PB (cause sugar made her hyper), being careful to don't let any fall on her Just-J (she was allergic to peanuts) or Boone's Meatloaf-Between-Two-Loafs.

The potion wasn't for charm them, like Lilyth's. Just turn them on.

And, judging by the bad excuse and the speed with they ran to his room, worked pretty well.

oOo

They locked the door.

-I'll...kill...Daphne... ~ Sashi muttered, trying to keep in control.

-Good luck to kill a child of the Lord of the Dead. ~Grumbled Penn, his hand going unconsciously to his... well, you know.

-She did it. I know she did.

-Of course she was just trying to help. She has her heart in the right place. Now, we have more important things that need our attention. ~He said, sitting on his bed, undressing. ~The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can strangle her.

She huffed and began to take off her blouse.

-I hate my hormones. ~She said, sitting with him.

\- I guess all teens hate. ~He took off her bra, and couldn't help but stare and smile. ~I never tire of seeing them.

-Idiot. ~She said.

He started to massage her breasts, rubbing circles in her nipples. Then, he took one of them to his mouth, kissing and licking, while his hand stroked the other. After giving the same attention to both, he placed his lips in the valley between them.

-They're soft and wondefull, just like their owner. ~He whispered against her sensitive skin. She hissed in pleasure.

-Don't be so cheesy. ~She said, and the next second she had knocked him down and was tooking off his pants,. ~My turn.

She spread his legs and began to tease the... area between them. So she had a idea.

-Stay still, I wanna try something. ~She grabbed her breasts and wrapped around his... thing. They weren't too big, but still did a good work covering him. He gasped at the new, soft, warm and addictive sensation.

-If you want me to stop... ~She started, but he interrupted her.

-For the Multiverse's sake, Sash, don't stop, _please._ ~ He begged, and she smirked.

She started a slow pace, going up and down, giving teasing licks on his tip when she had the chance. When she noticed some salty drops of pre-cum on her tongue, she put him on her mouth, swirling her tongue around his...that. Seeing that he has close, she began to deep-throating him, 'till he came with a groan on her throat. She swalloed, and licked the drops on her lips. He made a playfull face of disgust.

-Ew, you're gross! ~ He said, not hiding the laughter. He laid her on the bed and stripped her down. He stopped on her panties. She was wet. Very much. More than she'd ever been. Damn potion.

She looked away in shame, but he smiled.

-You have no reason to be ashamed. ~He took the last piece of clothing, revealing her. He analyzed her calmly. She'd always been shorter than him (when they were 14 her head pounded on his nose when they hugged), but still, she grew a lot. She had gained curves and her new hair really matched with her (but he still liked her old gold/purple pigtails). ~You're beautifull. 

He bent down and started to lick her soaked core, what sent shivers down her spine.

His nostrils got filled with her scent, and he added his index finger inside her. Soon, she had three fingers and a tongue playing with her... private parts. Her breathing was quickened, and she spoke between kind words and curses. With a long sigh, she orgasmed.

He stood up, making a show while licking his fingers as savouring the sweetest dessert.

-Shit, I guess I don't have any condom... ~He said, then he saw a little note on his night stand. He picked it up and read it aloud.

_Don't worry, in took another Paisleys potion, wich will leave you guys infertile  and immune from any STD for at least a week. It's in your drawer, along with other stuff._

_Enjoy yourselves!_

_Daphne._

-I definitely will kill her. ~His girlfriend replied.

Penn opened the drawer and took the potion quickly, because if Sashi saw what was in there, Daphne could consider herself dead.

They drank. and that seemed to intensify the other one's effect. They pressed their foreheads together. 

-So... Main event? ~He asked.

-I... I wanna do something first. ~She said, closing the distance between them.

They shared a long, passionate and lustfull kiss. She licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth enough to let her tongue meet his, while their hands stroked each other genitals. Every move they made let them madly hungry for more. They didn't do it as often as other couples they knew, and so, when they did, they tried to make the most of it (That's why Daphne felt so bad for interrupting them the last time). 

-Now. ~She whispered.

-Can I be in top this time? ~He asked, and she nooded.

She laid down and soon he was inside her.

Her soft, hot and wet inner walls around his ***** was a blissfull feeling. He wasn't too big or too smal, but in a average size, who seemed to fit her perfectly, like they were made for each other. While doing his usual slow pace, he started to play with her breasts.

-H-harder... ~She grunted.

He began to do it faster and deeper, pulling 'till the tip and pushing 'till his limit. Then, he hit a certain spot and she yelped.

-Sorry! Did I hurt you? Want me to stop? ~He asked, worried.

-Stop?! Crap, Penn,  _do it again!_ ~She exclaimed.

He started to hit her sweet-spot harder, what made her clench her nails on the matress.

-P-PZ...I'm going to...

-Ah! Sash, I think I gonna...

They came at the same time, moaning each other names, tangling their hands on the other's hair. When they pulled apart, he asked:

-So, do you still wanna kill Daphne?

She didn't usually forgive people so easily, but feeling his hot cum inside her, she found hard to be angry for long.

-Nah. Do you believe that I lost my will? ~She giggled. ~So, we better get back, they must be doing crazy theories again. ~She stayed on all fours to get the clothes on the edge of the bed, offering him a view of her pretty rear, her you-know-what dripping large orbs of white goo. Before he could tell, he was holding her hand.

-Wait! I-is that... the night is young, and I wanted to try something for a while. ~He muttered, ashamed.

-Okay... and what it is? ~She asked.

He took some things from the drawer and showed her: A piece of fabric (he didn't wanted to use the handcuffs), a blindfold, a tube of lube and a vibrator.

She lifted a eyebrow.

-You can tell me to stop anytime you want it. ~He assured her and she agreed.

He tied her wrists in front of her body and helped her to put the blindfold.

-I hope you know that I wouldn't let anyone do this type of thing with me. ~She said.

He poured a bit of lube on his fingers and began to thrust them on her back-door, in and out. When she was wet enough, he made her sit on his lap, getting inside her again. Her back-door was  _way_ tighter than her front-door.

-Haaa, that's... something. ~She moaned, but he pressed a not-dirty finger on her lips.

-I haven't finished yet. ~He whispered.

He took the vibrator, turned on and began to massage her front entrance with it. She moaned louder.

The vibrations, the hot cum washing her insides, her dork boyfriend whispering sweet nothings on her ear, all of it almost made her faint.

But she would make the table turn.

Oh, he didn't know what was waiting for him.

oOo

Meanwhile...

-You know, Disney's Hercules is totally different from the myth! First: Hades FOUGHT AGAINST the Titans, why would he want to bring them back? (And they simply discarted Hestia, the kindest goddess, like she was nothing! She is, like, mega important!) Second: It was  _Hera_ who tried to kill Hercules, because Zeus betrayed her. Hades was there, in his castle, in peace, when _Hercules_ decided to kidnap Cerberus, at the behest of _his father_. But noooooo, just because he's scary and stuff, they made  _Hades_ the villain of the story! My father was unjustly kicked out from Olympus, okay, I addimit he's not a saint, but he's not the monster they say he is! But, returning to focus, yes, I guess that, according to Descendants 3, me and Mal would be step-sisters. ~Daphne said, while reading Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian (her favorite character was, obviously, Nico Di Angelo -her step-brother-).

Boone got another chip.

-Hey, they're upstairs too long... What do you think they're doing? ~He asked, and she shrugged.

-Or having sex or planning how to kill me. Probably both. ~Before his wide eyes, she completed .~ Long story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Goodbye, rest of the innocence I still had!  
> I can't believe I wrote this!!!!!


	11. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The worst defects are those that, in moderation, are qualities."  
> Athena,  
> Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone surprised that I wrote more angst? No? Me neither.

//Penn's POV/

Damn Vampire-World.

We were in the middle of a war between the good vampires (of wich I was the leader) and the bad vampires. It would only end when one of us was killed.

Daphne was a terrorist leader, responsible for creating distractions. She activated bombs on the enemy field, which instead of containing explosives or garlic, had colored powders that distracted them enough that the rest of us could get in.

A little thing about Daphne before we continue:

As a certain sheriff said years ago in that Dinosaur-Cowboy World, "villain wrangling is like walls on a outhouse, four is better than three", Daphne fit incredibly well on the trio, which eventually became a quartet. Even the designations of Hero, Sidekick and Wiseman were no longer needed, she insisted on naming herself The Guide, which made sense, since she knew more about those new dimensions than we did. And she was really funny, making jokes (like dancing crazy with Boone while singing Bad Blood -Vampire, Blood, weird sense of humor -while shaking her bat ears and opening her wings) but still keeping us focused. Despite the fact she snored loudly, chattered and gesticulated a lot as she spoke and could be even more frightening than Sashi when she was angry (try to see a child of Hades furious -better not), she was a great Different-Family-Sister.

The most curious fact about her? She had the talent to know the darkest secrets about you that even you don't know.

A example?

This mission.

Wait and see.

Going back to the story, entering in the enemy castle, Boone went to free the hostages and the two of us went to look for Lord Dreadful, the leader of the evil vampires. We ended up in a throne room, and didn't found him.

-For Dracula, where the heck he is?! ~I grumbled.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

I felt myself being pushed and heard a cry of pain. Sashi was holding the side of her body, which had a bleeding cut, while Lord Dreadful stood above her, holding a wooden stake covered with blood. I understood that she prevented me from receiving a fatal blow in the back.

When I realized what I was doing, I had stabbed him with my own stake, blind from fury.

He faded in smoke, but I could barely register the fact that I had killed someone. I had bigger concerns at that moment.

I laid her in my arms. He was breathing shallowly and could do nothing but smile faintly at me, trying to convince me and herself that everything was okay. But wasn't. She could only mutter four words:

-I love you, stupid...

She closed her eyes and sighed.

I held her closer, staining her grimy face with soot with my tears, and kissed her lips sweetly for the last time. I was speechless from shock and sadness. I never wanted change places with someone so much. I really,  _really_ wanted to die if that meant that she could live.

I lost her... _I lost her..._

The sentence repeated again and again in my head, in my heart.

The same girl that grabbed me by the collar and threatened me and kicked me out the stool on the Art class in the first day in the high school, who simply invaded my house and beated the crap out of me the next day, who turned into a zombie to save me, who actually saved me more times that I could count, the girl who I learned to  _love_ was now dead in my trembling arms.

No matter how many sweet words I whispered in her ear, she wouldn't wake up. My arms were red by her blood. I felt the world melt under my feet, and then I began to hear hurried footsteps. 

Daphne and Boone were paralyzed in front of the door, with sullen expressions.

-Daph, please, bring her back... H-Hades' children can Exchange souls, right? L-Let me change places with her... ~I said, when I finally found my voice.

She managed to take a few steps foward.

-She isn't dead yet. Vampires only dies with a stake in the heart, but still, we need to be fast, she can die of blood loss. ~She said, her voice failing.

I couldn't think in anything to say. I was too dizzy.

-I heard one of the good guys talking about a magic-healing-flower, which can cure anything but death. ~Said Boone, still stuck in the corner of the room, sobbing (she was like a sister to him, after all) .~ But is like, ultra-dangerous to take it and you need to go alone.

I didn't needed to think. 

-Where I find it? ~I asked, and he gave a map to me.

Daphne looked at me, analyzing me. She seemed to want to say something, but changed her mind. 

She did a weird dance and her eyes and hands lit up in blue light. Sashi began to glow too.

-I can keep her life, but not for long. GO! ~She shouted.

And I started the journey.

//Sashi's POV//

I wake up with a strange taste in my mouth, confused as fuck.

I opened my eyes. Boone was smiling at me, with tears in his eyes. Daphne was smiling too, with one eye normal and the other completely blue, holding an ice pack on her head, as if she had a migraine. Penn was sitting on a chair, bandaged, with a little blood running through his mouth, looking unconscious.

-He's just taking a nap. ~Justified Daphne.

She explained what happened. He had taken many risks to save my life. Little dumb hero.

-We'll go outside to sign the peace treaty. are you coming? ~Asked Boone.

-No... I'll be there. I wanna talk with him when he wake.

He left, but Daphne stayed.

-If you're going to stay, you better talk to him about his fatal flaw. ~She said.

-What his impatience has to-

-No. ~She interrupted me. ~ Impatience isn't his fatal flaw, it's just a defect. A fatal flaw is much more complex. 

-So, what it is?

-Think. In every mission that you have been, what always stood in his way, what made him risk everything for whom he loved, that would make him destroy a world or take his own life, wich made him recognize something good in Rippen and made him save his life, after all the bad things he done? ~She asked. ~ A hint: his heart is so big that it sometimes takes the place of the brain.

I swalloed.

-So...

-Yup. His fatal flaw is Loyalty.

-But, it isn't a good thing?

-Yea, it is, but anything exaggerated becomes something bad. He haves a Hero heart. He is a good person, maybe too good, and we both know that it can hurt him. He wanted to die in your place. I'm not rebuking what you did, but you need to know that your life Worth as much than his, and he would be very, very, very hurt if something happens with you. All he wants is you to be safe. ~She said, softly.

Boone called her name, and she followed him.

I approached from Penn. I cleaned the blood of his face, then held his hand and carresed his fire-red hair. He looked so calm, so in peace... 

Everything that I ever wanted was keeping him safe, but I didn't thought that the same feeling was so strong in him. I didn't thought about the limits he could pass, the rules re could break.

I didn't wanted to lost him. And I wasn't going to lost him, not if I could do something about it.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and smiled.

-You're alive... ~He said, in a hoarse voice.

I kissed his lips tenderly. And said:

-You too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty is Percy's fatal flaw too, I think they are very similar (their personalitys).


	12. Just Like Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the fierce Sidekick is on a coma, the sweet Hero meets the Guide's aunt.  
> And the Guide's aunt is kinda a... Godness. And she made him meet a old frenemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happens during the chapter "Safe and Sound".

//Penn's POV//

Recapping:

In the last chapter of "This Girl Is Going To Be The End Of Me", we were in the Vampire World, Sashi was dying, Daphne was keeping her life with her Hades powers and Boone had gave me a map to take a healing flower, which was protected by many deadly dares.

So let's continue. 

Ok?

Ok.

Well well. After some little events (that involved giant snakes, ghouls and a ogre trying to rip off my leg), I arrived at a cave, wich would be the last dare. Had a water mirror on the ground. Acording to the map, I should enter on it and face the  hiden "demon" to take the flower.

I entered on it, and the world turned upside down.

I had watched Stranger Things enough to know it was a bad signal.

In that dimension, I wasn't a vampire anymore, but myself, what made me remember my pleasant stay in the void of the Multiverse. I was in the entering of a forest, and had a bonfire and some logs as seats in front of me. On the floor, had a golden sword. The weirdest part was that, in the forest was raining, but only there.

-Okay, Penn, it's okay! ~I said to myself, just slighty terrified. ~ You faced worse things, right? Fought with squids and skeletons and stuff, y-you can do it! 

-Hello.

I have sure my scream could be listened in the nearest sixty dimensions.

The voice owner was a little girl, about 8 years old. She weared a simple brown dress and her reddish-brown hair was covered in a dark shawl. She had left the forest, so she was soaked.

For one second or two, I tought that  _she_ was the demon I needed to face. But she looked so harmless and impotent... Of course, I've been betrayed once by a snowman head, but I simply couldn't hurt her.

-Hey, are you okay? ~I asked, going to the girl. ~Were are your parents? Come here, next to the fire... ~I guided her to one of the log seats. ~Are you hungry? Hurt? Cold? Can I do somethig to you?

She smiled.

-Thank you, Penn Zero, but I guess is about time for care about yourself.

Okay. When you are in the Hero job, need to kill a demon, meet a soaked little girl in the forest, she call you by your name (that you haven't told her) and she says that you needs to care about yourself, you usually gets freaked out and stabb the girl with the golden sword without making questions, but I still wanted to see how far it would go.

-H-how do you know my name? ~I asked.

-I've been watching you. You lost your parents at 13, but managed to save them at 14. For you, friends are family and family is the most important matter to you. What a beautiful thought. As one of the Fire Gods, I can watch mortals trought the flames, you know.

-I... Know you... Daphne had told me... You're the godness of the bonfire, Hestia, right?

She nooded.

-M'lady. ~I knelt, but she lifted a hand, giggling.

-Don't need to. Please, sit. ~I obeyed, ~Want something to eat? ~ She summoned biscuits, chocolate and marshmellows, and made some  _smores_.

-Thank you. ~I said, taking one. The flavor was the most wonderfull thing I've ever tasted. 

-Now, I guess you need to open your heart. 

-W-what? 

-You aways care about the others and want them to be happy, but I know that you cry to sleep some nights, and don't want the others to discover how much inseccure you are. But is okay. You can't hold this feelings forever. Here's a safe place. Talk to me.

She made a gesture, and soon I was crying like a baby in front of a godness.

-I'm a d-disaster! I mess everything I touch! ~Sobbing and tearing, I Covered my face with my hands, but she took them out and made me lay my head on her lap.

-You're worried with your friend, right?

-Y-yes. S-she almost killed herself to save me. She aways do it! Since when we were younger...

-You never asked to be a hero, huh? 

-No... they simply threw me on this... I mean, not now, I agreed with Daphne's proposal but... Look, I aways knew that Rippen wasn't entirelly evil. He could had killed me hundred times, but I guess he just wanted to make his family proud, like me. He had even supported me while we were trying to save the Multiverse. But this villains... really want to kill us. I think I won't be able to protect Sashi, or Boone, or Daphne... No one.

She made me sit and held my hand.

-Well, maybe you need to talk with someone. 

She snapped her fingers, and the bonfire grew, forming a familiar image... The Most Dangerous World Imaginable. A middle age man was looking me back.

-Rippen?! ~I gasped. Man, he hadn't change a thing.

-Penn Zero?! Holly fuck, you'll never let me alone, boy? ~He said, on a annoyed-playfull tone. ~You grew up. Where are your unsufferable friends? And, a more important matter, how did you called me? 

-It doesn't matter now. ~Said Hestia. He imediatelly noticed she wasn't someone he would want to mess with. ~Rippen, our friend here is having some... confidence inssues. Do you think that you can help him?

Honestly, he would be the last person in the Multiverse that I would ask some encouraging words, but I wouldn't refuse something to Hestia.

He laughed loudly.

-Ha! The perfect little hero is inseccure?! Oh, puh-lease!

-If you don't want to help... ~I started, but he interrupted me.

-Do you have some idea how many nights I spent, making strategies and plans, one after other, just to you ruin everything? And the worst is that you are  _humble and good_ _._ You used to mock me, of course, but I was about to die and you saved me, after everything I had done. Most f the heros my Family faced were shelfish, vain, snob, and I was left with the Zeros, the opposite of it! Was so hard to hate you and it made me hate you even more. You aways found a way to make things work to you, no matter how much terrible the sittuation was.  You look really much with your parents. I guess... That you are even  _better_ than then. 

-Y-you... are saying good things about me?

He huffed, as he was going to say something, but at this moment, a little man appeared, smiling from ear to ear. 

-Penn! Is you?! I'm so glad to see you! ~Said Larry, jumping like a rabit.~ I need to tell you everything about this world! Do you believe that yesterday I saw a giant chicken? Tried to eat me, but now we are friends!

-Hi, Larry, is good to see you too. ~I said, happy to se the minion (but really don't wanting to hear his story).

-I'm sorry, but we need to go now. The clock is ticking. Goodbye. ~Said Hestia, snapping her fingers again.

-Thanks, Rip! ~I said, before the image disappeared. The last thing I saw was a satisfation smile.

I turned to Hestia.

-You know, many heroes come here to take the flower. All of them thought that  _I_ was the demon they needed to defeat, so stabbed me. I'm imortal, and this sword can't hurt me, but I pretend to die every time. They got proud of themselves, but never find the flower. You was the first who invided me to sit. You're good. Do you undestand that you can't give up? ~She asked, softly.

-...Yes. ~I said.

She smiled again.

-Congratulations. ~She lifted her hands, and the fire turned into something...

-The flower! ~I exclaimed.

-The demon you needed to face was inside you. Is your inseccurity, your fears. And you faced it, being yourself. You're worty to take the flower.

I threw the rest of my smore in the fire, as a sacrifice to the gods.

-Thank you. ~I said, smiling to her.

-Now, go. Your friends are waiting. You have a long way back home. Hopefully, well meet again.

oOo

-I brought the flower! ~I said, entering in the castle once more.

While Boone was making the remedy and Daphne was still making her demigod magic, I sat beside Sashi, holding her hand. I was so tired...

oOo

//Boone's POV// 

-He fell asleep! ~I said, carring the Sleeping Beauty to a chair while Daph was giving the remedy to Pinkie (I started to call her like this, like Daphne, to mock her). ~ I think is better save a little bit for him to, I don't want to loose any sibling -I mean, friend.

-What would they do without us? ~She asked, playfully.

-Dunno, gal, dunno.

 


	13. Story of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A encounter with the past can make our heroes (and them past versions) really confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necessary read "Oh, my gods" first.

//Penn's POV//

-I can't believe we're doing this. ~I said.

Our mission was stop a agent of Cronos (that evil time-titan) from change time to make our 14-Years-Old versions don't impedice Rippen's plan (killing us, apparently), for him create a chaos on the Mythological world and blah blah blah...

The deal was... the agent was a  _fucking_ monster called Campe. Basically, if the nightmares of your nightmares had nightmares, they would be about her.

She was like a dragon-woman, with snake hair and legs, and the waist made of beasts heads, with a flaming whip.  _Yay._

Daphne was giving her a hard time, distracting her from everywhere so we could attack her, but the monster swayed her dragon tail and the demigod didn't have time to divert, so she was throw with maximun force against a tree.

-Ouch. ~she grunted, falling on her face.

-DAPH! ~Boone ran to her and helped her to sit.

-I never noticed that this forest was covered in glitter... ~She said, dizzy. Obviously we couldn't on her services until she got better.

Sashi tried to replace the other's job, but, not being able of shadow-travel, she got caught soon.

-Well, I just needed to kill the Young ones... ~Campe hissed, clenching the claw against the fighting girl. ~But I can make an exception! 

-Let her go! ~I cried. She laughted and grabbed me with the other hand.

-Oh, if you want to die with her, hero... Who am I to deny? ~She grinned.

So, that's was the end...

_**BOOM!!!** _

We fell, covered in dust, when Campe exploded in flames. Behind, a familiar team of teen heroes congratulated themselves.

-I said the explosives would work! ~Said a 14-years-old Daphne, smiling to the others.

-Every minute, I like her more. ~Said a 14-years-old Sashi, still with pigtails and Specs, patting the other's shoulder, apparently proud of her.

-Heroes 3, monsters 0! ~Said a (okay you get it) Boone.

-Don't use this name for nothing. ~A smaller me grunted. ~Are you guys oka-

He, and the rest of the team froze when noticed that the guys they just saved were older versions of them.

The eight of us stood quiet 'till Young Daphne said:

-O-ho, look at that! I told you can find everything on this place!

oOo

//Daphne's POV// 

Afeter a quick explaination, we found ourselves sitting with, well, ourselves.

-So... you guys are us? ~Y.P asked.

-Yup. ~O.P replied for his small self. ~We came to save you from that mosnter, but apparently, you don't needed...

-Have flying cars on Future? ~Asked Y.B.

-No, dude. ~Said O.B, and the two sighed disappointed.

-What did you do with your hair? ~Asked Y.S to her older version.

-I just changed a little.

-Not bad. ~Said the other.

-Let me make a question. ~Said the Young-Me. ~These two. ~She pointed at Young Penn and Sashi, and then at the old ones. ~Will it happen, or will not happen?

-Yup. ~I said.

The four blushed furiously.

-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???????????!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Gasped the Young ones.

-DAPHNE! ~ Scolded the older ones.

-Oh, c'mon guys...  Don't be so childish .I didn't even mention that you already made love or nothing... Ops, did I said that loud? ~I asked, genuinelly noticing that I screwed up. For the nothing-discreet-laughs from the two Boones, I did it.

The four died for some seconds. And I guess they wanted to kill me for some seconds.

-Okay, okay, really nice and stuff, but I'll need to erase this moment from your memory. You know, Time-Traveling stuff. ~ I said, erecting na artifact we won from the gods, a little stick that looked like the ones from M.I.B. ~Say "Amnesia"! 

-Wait, what?! ~Asked the three, while the little me screamed:

-Amnesia!

oOo

After we came back home, it took two hours for P and S faces to return to the normal color and for them stop trying to throw things at me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To err is human, and demigod too.


	14. Bring me to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Daphne's father. What would go wrong?  
> Answer: many things.

After saving the DogCity from a attack of mutant fleas, they were reunided in a park.

Penn was a Dalmatian, Sashi was a German Shepherd, Boone was a Bulldog and Daphne was a Doberman. Her bracelet (that had turned into a leash) bibped, and she used her paw to answer. After reading the flying screens in a language that the others didn't understood, she turned off and said:

-My father want to talk with us about our progress.

The other's eyes widened.

-Your father. Hades. ~Said Penn, with a expression that showed that if Cruella DeVill appeared out of the blue there, he would jump on her lap and beg her to turn him into a coat.

-The Lord of the Undeworld. ~Said Sashi.

-The king of everything dead and dark beings. ~Said Boone.

They looked like would jump in the lady too.

None of them were blinking.

-Yeah, him, let's go already, he don't like waiting. ~She opened a portal and kicked them in.

The Undeworld was so pleasant that looks like. That's it, not very much. 

But Daphne showing things with her pink-colored-glasses made things not so terrible.

-Hello, Cerberus! How are my cutie one! ~She said, carresing the giant three-headed-dog's belly. None of them did the same.

-So, there's are the five rivers of the Underworld (I wouldn'd touch them if I were you), the Fields of Punnishment, the Elisio, the Tartarus' entrering (holy Apollo's cow, don't go there), the Persephone's Garden...

They reached the great dark castle. And entered the throne room.

Like the rest of the castle, was dark, and the throne was made of bones, what made the not-demigods almost faint in fear. 

Or maybe it was the effect of the man on it.

He was enormous, pale like a ghost and had long, blue, flaming hair falling on his shoulders. His helm was esculpted by images of death and torture, and he was using a long black cloack, which seemed to be made of tortured souls.

In short, not the typical father of a typical family.

-M'Lord. ~Daphne knelt in prostration, and the others followed her, still frightened. 

-Hello, daughter of mine. And these must be your team.

The others were still paralyzed.

-Umn, father... ~Daphne poited to her head.

-Oh, right. ~ He said, taking off the helm. Without the magic-fear-creator hat, they looked really better.

-I called you for tell about your great work. Looks like every world you step in magically get on the track. It's impressive, comparing to the other teams. I mean, Zeus' team barelly can get used to the new forms, while you act like that ever was your world. You should have seen the face he made last time. ~The Lord of the Underworld held a laugh. ~I'm really proud of you, my daughter. ~He caressed the girl's hair, what made she smile. ~And, I shouldn't declare victory before the right time, but Hestia convinced me that I should give your team a little reward for your good work. 

He gave her a black dog whirstle. The others didn't understood, but Daphne' smile grew.

-Thank you, father.

-Now, I need to call Zeus and tell him how my team is better than his. Good luck!

They came out, and she let out a long sigh.

-Oh, I never stood so serious for so much time in my life! Give me... Give me some seconds... Huf, huf...I'm okay now.

They had a lot of questions, but was Boone who asked first.

-Why did he wished good luck to us?

-Oh... Funny story... I should have warned first... When you come in to the Underworld, you can't come out easily... Ops...

-What does it mean? ~ Asked Penn.

-That we must start running now.

 oOo

Well, that didn't worked.

-I went to your 5000° Birthday, Alecto! ~Shouted Daphne, while the four of them were running for their lifes, chased by the Furys.

The deal was, they got really near the Tartarus Abyss and... Fortunally Daphne and Boone were protected by the power of Dumb Luck...

But Penn and Sashi weren't.

So.... they fell.

oOo

Everything was darkness. 

-W-where are we...? ~He asked, despite already knowing.

-Tartarus... That's not good... ~She said.

-Sash... I don't wanna scare you but... I'm afraid... ~His voice was trembling.

-...Me two... ~She grabbed his arm.

They heard a really scary noise. Whatever was hiding in the darkness, wasn't friendly.

They were without weapons, without means of communication... Without hope. 

-We faced worse things... right...? ~He tried to sound calm, but was freaking out. 

-Not like this. ~She didn't saw any reason to pretend. 

-I-Is the Underworld effect, make you fell hopeless, but we can fight! 

-Even if we fight, we can't come out. ~She clenched her nails in his arm. 

-Hey... you know? ~He made her look at him. ~If I need to die on a scary, dark and gross place, probably eaten by one of the worsts evil creatures of the whole multiverse with someone... I glad to be with you. ~He smiled. ~Well, actually, I would rather if you didn't die with me, like, I don't want to be the reason of no one's suffering, expecially yours, but... ~He was shut by her lips on his.

-If we need to fall, we'll do this together. ~She murmured against his chest.

The noises got louder.

-Goodbye, Sash.

-Goodbye, PZ.

They hugged each other with tears on their eyes.

A rumble made the look foward. in front of them was a huge, enourmous, giant dog. A black Great Dane, with red eyes. And ridding it was...

-Boone?! Daphne?!

-'Sup guys! ~The girl said. ~That's Father reward! Meet Scooby!

-Nice reference, huh? ~Said Boone.

-Reference to what? ~She asked, confused.

They choose to explain about the show including another girl named Daphne with a Great Dane named Scooby later.

oOo

Scooby was really, really fast.

But the Furys were as much fast. 

-C'mon, c'mon, c'mon....Grunted Daphne.

The damn portal opened too far. 

The furys were almost reaching them...

-If we'll die, I wanna die hugging! ~Shouted Boone, hugging the others thigh.

-Bro, you're smashing my lungs... ~Murmured Penn, getting blue.

-My body will be your shield!!! ~The other said.

-Hold on, guys, the landing will not be pleasant!! 

Scooby jumped...

They hit the floor of Daphne's house. The portal closed, letting three Furys really... furious. Scooby turned from a giant Under-Dog to a Great Dane puppy.

-Oh, visits! ~Said a tal woman with dark skin and curly black hair. ~I'm Lisandra, Daphne mother! She told me everything about you! Please, make yourself home!

oOo

-Wait, let me see if understood... ~Said Sashi, while eating a cookie Lisandra brought them. ~The gods made a bet of which team would save more dimensions...?

-Yep. ~Answered Daphne, watching her little brother Jeremy (total human) play with Scooby. The boy was almost exactly like her, but was a 10 and his hair wasn't blue. ~If Zeus win, Hades must give him the best gems os the Underworld, and if Hades win, Zeus must let him go to the Olympus more oftem than just one day. You know, the Wifi in the Underworld is terrible, and the news takes a long time to arrive, I mean, the 1935 version of Snow White only arrived last year! 

-But they doesn't care about the others worlds?

-Yes, they does. But they ended up involving a bit of sibling rivalry.

-Talking about siblings, he isn't a demigod? ~Asked Boone, pointing at Jeremy.

-No. The thing is, when they "made" me, both were drunk... Hades thought was Persephone, my mother tought was my not-biologic-father... Well, Dionysus parties can get really crazy. Persephone just did't kill my mother because she had a seal of divine protection...long story.

-So are you a mistake? ~Asked him, just to recieve a Sashi's slap.

-Yea, but every demigod is.

-Doesn't that make you sad? ~He asked again, and this time his two friends slapped him.

-For some demigods yes, but I'm okay with my life. ~She said, sincerely.~ Soooo, what hapened in Tartarus, huh? ~~She gave them a suggestive look.

-Oh, well... ~Penn looked at Jeremy. He didn't feel comfortable talking about it close to a child. ~We talked. And hugged.

-Did you not kiss? ~Asked Jeremy, showing that he had a chipped tooth too. ~ Have you at least already taken her to bed?

With burning faces, they discovered that have the subtlety of a rhino in a glasshouse was family stuff to the Adans. 


	15. Cool Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Anime world can bring back some childrenhood insegurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to celebrate the Live Action of Pokémon!

//Penn's POV// 

-Stop staring! 

-Aw, but you're so cute! ~Exclaimed Boone.

-Why the anime worlds hate me?!

We were in the world of Pokémon, being some of them. Bon was a Arcanine, Sashi was a Gardevoir, Daphne was a Mismagius, and I was a...

-Oh, c'mon, Eevees aren't so bad! ~He said.

-Yeah, You can evolve to any type! ~Confirmed Daphne. 

-I'm not saying it's bad, I just... Ah, nevermind. Let's to the mission.

-Okay. Not-So-Pinkie-Now, you wanna make the honors?

-No, no, you don't need to...

-For the old times! You know you want it. ~Said Daphne, with a provocative smile.

Sashi let out a giggle as a little girl in a candyshop.

-Oh, gimme it! ~She exclaimed, Reading the flying screens. ~We are wild pokémon, and your destiny is a pokemon oasis. We need to get there before a gang of evil pokemons get there first, or else they're going to kick out the good pokemon from there.

-Looks like that Mega Morphos stuff. ~I said, and the other too nooded. Daphne didn't, 'cause she weren't with us on that mission. A good thing about her is that you can talk this things with her and she don't feel excluded. Actually, she likes to know our storys and tell hers.

-Let's go, then. 

oOo

We were walking through the forest, Boone and Daphne more ahead, and me and Sashi on the back.

-Okay, what's the problem? ~She asked.

I noticed that I was frowning.

-I said "nevermind". ~I said, more harsh than I wanted. She lifted her eyebrows, and I was afraid that she could start to cry or break my bones. ~S-sorry. The deal is... You guys are powerfull pokémons and I am a... Cute Little Fox! I know that eevees can be powerfull too, but unless we find a fire stone or something like this, I wouldn't be usefull on a fight.

She sighed, took me on her arms and made me look into her eyes.

_You said just the same thing on the Anime World before kick Rippen's butt with that sweat powers. You never know what's going to be usefull or not. To be honest, on the Day 1 I thought that you was going to be a big burden. But you wasn't. You was the best leader that me and Boone could ask. You have the talent to turn the game in your favour and make things right. ~She placed me back on the ground and stood in front of me. ~I know you're going to find a way. ~She smiled, but then saw what my eyes were looking at, she closed the "dress" imediatelly. ~Don't look at me like that!

-Is a bit hard on my position.~ I replied. We resumed walking and I begged to the sky that she haven't heard me grubling:~ Is not my fault that the Gardevoir is one of the most sexy pokémons.

oOo

Of course it didn't take long until we find the evil pokémon and enter on a battle. They were mostly type Dark, Poison, Ghost, Steel and Dragon. 

They started to fight, but I couldn't. I felt unable and weak agaist that enourmous enemies, and didn't wanted to mess up with the mission, so I didn't fighted.

Sashi must have noticed my absence, or felt my feelings with her psychic powers, cause she looked at me with the most disappointed glare that I had ever seen, and that broke my heart.

And then she got hit by a Gengar and fell.

It distracted the others long enough for them to be hit too.

The evil guys were approaching dangerously... My friends were too hurt to get up...

-No! ~I shouted, jumping beteween the two groups. ~You're not going to hurt them! I don't care if I'm strong enough or not! If you wanna get them, will need to pass through me! ~I roared, but they problably just had heard "eevee eevee".

The bad guy's leader walked camly and stood in front of me. Was a gigantic Hydreigon, all the three mouths grinning. The others were shouting and laughing in delight, anxious to see their leader making a eevee mincemeat.

_I need to protect them._

_I can't back off now._

_I need to protect them._

Them I felt a weird tingling on my body. I got surrounded by a strange glow...

-He's evolving!! ~Exclaimed Boone, somewhere behind me.

When that turned off, I saw my new form and...

The bad guys laughed louder.

-Penn, you're a Sylveon! ~ He said.

-Yea, I noticed, just don't know how a pink fox will defeat a giant lizard!

-Guy, you're a Fairy type. And Fairy beats Dragon.

Oh.

_That's something I can work with._

Hydreigon avanced, seeming to want to ignore me, looking right to my friends.

I shouted, and pink heart-shapped lights flew to it. It seemed to annoy it enough to focus on me. Then,I used Misty Terrain, making it confuse. So, used Fairy Wind, then the attacks with my laces and the impacts would be more harmful. When I started throwing golden stars, I heard Daph say:

-Oh, that's gonna leave a mark!

Taking advantage that it was night, I used Moonblast, using the moon energy to create a pink sphere and throw to Hydreigon, making it fall. When seemed that it was going to get up, I jumped on it and (don't laugh now) placed a kiss on it's forehead. It got red to head to toe, and a golden sphere came out, proving that I had drained it's vital energy with a Draining Kiss. Then I looked to the other guys, and asked:

-Who's the next?! 

They let out a yelp and ran, taking Hydreigon with them.

oOo

-You was amazing back there. 

We had reached the oasis. While Bon and Daph were interacting with other pokémons, we were sitting on a rock, near to the lake.

-Sash, I should had heard you before. You were right. ~I addimited. She smiled;

-That's okay. ~She said, before doing a gesture and controling my body, as if I was her puppet. ~Now, repeat: I'll never doubt about my form or myself again. ~I said the sentence, without really saying by myself. And then she started to play. ~Oh, Sashi, you're so smart and perfect! I should listen to you more often! ~Again, I repeated, but I guess she had read my thoughts and released me. And then stated glaring at me.

-What? ~I asked. 

-You are very cute in this form. ~She smiled, rubbing behind my long ears, what caused a pleasing sensation. 

So we stood there, just cuddling, while watching a Lopunny trow a stick to Boone catch and Daphne screaming (and Mismagius' screams are very painfull) with a male Sceptile that had courted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eevees are my favorites Pokémons! (Besides Pikachu, of course)


	16. Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't call it "fatal flaw" for nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry.  
> Do I need to say that it's angsty?

//Observer Narrator//

Their fight started as every war.

I little thing turned into a big thing, that turned into a enormous thing, that turned into a  _giant_ thing.

As 90% of their fights, it was because of a mission. She was angry because he let his emotions blind him and almost made them fail. He was angry because she was angry, when he gave the best of him. 

Things got crazy, and she stormed out his house shouting a furious "I hate you!"

He closed the door and fell to the ground, slowly sliding his backs on the wood. He wasn't angry anymore. He sighed in saddness.

Daphne and his parents tried to talk with him, but he didn't opened his mouth. The same for her.

oOo

The next day, they still haven't talked to each other. The others tried to calm them down, but it was useless.

Giving up, Daphne opened a portal to their next misson. They were spys (actually spys, not cavemen) and they should go to the enemy organization and sabotage their equipament. Simple.

Or not.

They splited up, and that was their mistake. 

A enemy followed Penn. And the boy hadn't time to react.

oOo

They acomplished the mission, but they leader wasn't nowhere in sign. So they splited again to look for him.

-He got really sad after what you said, you know? ~Daphne said, running to reach Sashi after search on her corridor.

-I told him about his fatal flaw, but he simply ignored it! He don't stop doing this dumb things! ~She said.

-Well, he told you to control your anger. ~Daphne replied camly.

-What do you mean?!

-I mean that you need to have patience! People make mistakes!

-Yea, but what if one of that mistakes make us find him dead in somewhere-

They were interrupted by a high pitched scream.

-What was that?

-Or a 4° grade little girl, a squirrel that inhaled helium, or Boone. ~Said the bluenette. ~ Considering that the first two aren't probable, let's see if him found something.

Yea, he found something.

They gasped at the sight of Boone crying above the dead body of Penn Zero.

-Holy Olympus!! ~Exclaimed Daphne, kneeling next to the boys.

The red head was beeding too much, and had a bullet on his chest. She looked at Sashi. 

The girl was frozed, tears falling silently of her face, her trembling hand covering her mouth for her don't scream.

-He's still alive. ~The demigod said,and the others widened their eyes. ~The guy hit his head and gave him a shot, but didn't killed him. He's in a coma. But he's not going to last long. 

- _Howwesavehim?! ~_ The two asked, without stopping to breathe.

-He is in a state of death in life. His soul is in the Underworld, but don't belong there.  **Yet.**  Some of us need to go there and bring him back. I can't, because I need to stay here holding his life. Take Scooby to guide you. ~She gave the black dog whistle to Sashi, who could barely hold it. ~Just one of you can go. It's the rule about rescues in the Underworld. 

-But I wanna go too! ~Said Boone, between sobs. ~He's my friend!

-You can help me healing him. ~She gave a potion bottle to the crying boy. ~His body need to be in good conditions when his spirit return. ~She said, softly.

-You're right... ~he suttered~ My bro can't go out using... Rags!~ He started to cry really loud on Daphne's sholders. She patted his head, got up and made one of her weird dances. Her eyes and hands glowed in blue, just like Penn.

Not wasting time, Sashi blew the dog whistle, and imediatelly, Scooby emerged from the shadows, on his giant form, shaking his tail. Knowing what needed to be done, the enormous dog sniffed the dying boy with a force that made his body be lifted of the ground for some seconds.

-Take care of her, Scoob. ~Said Daphne, while the other girl climbed the creature.

She opened a portal and they came in.

oOo 

The Underworld didn't improved much.

-Okay. If I was a soul lost in the land of the dead, where I would be...? ~She murmured. Scooby began sniffing untill find his scent. And started to run.

They passed by the Hades' Gates, by Cerberus (who looked at Scooby with a bro-what-the-heck-ya-doing look) and stopped at the entering of the Fields of Punishment. A ghost with the form of her boyfriend (she didn't wanted to consider him her ex yet) was looking at the place as a little boy look at an dentist chair: don't want to go, but need to.

-Penn! ~She gasped. 

He turned at her voice. He seemed less ghostly than the others spirits, but was changing quickly. Every minute, he was turning less visible. She knew that when he turned totaly translucent, he would belong to there. She needed to be fast.

-What are you doing here?~ He asked, his voice sounding a little distant.

-I came to take you back!~She said.

He shook his head.

-I don't want to come back. 

-What?!

-I finally realized that you was right. I'm not a good leader. I always let my heart take place of my brain, and look at what it made to me. I was distracted because of our fight and became a easy target. And you three accomplished the mission without me. I'm a burden. I don't blame you for what you said. I would hate me too. 

-What are you talking abo-

-I almost destroyed the Less Dangerous World Imaginable, let that deer-tiger village burn down, simply panicked in the first mission and almost let us die... ~He counted on his fingers.

-But you fixed all these-

-And after all these years I keep acting like a idiot and making people suffer! That's why... ~He looked in saddness to the fields in front of him. ~I deserve any torture from here.

-But you don't belong here!

-Not yet. But soon I'll... ~He showed his hand, that was gradually disappearing.

-Even if you belonged, you don't deserve be on the Fields of Punishment! That is the place of the worst souls in the Multiverse! I don't think that even Rippen would deserve something like it! I can't let you here with these... ~She looked at the fields, that had the most terrible things that you can imagine. Her stomach almost came out of her mouth when she imagined her little dumb suffering like that. She couldn't stand it anymore and collapsed to the ground, crying. 

-Oh, no, don't cry, please! ~He said, kneeling and surrounding her shimmering body with his arms. His cold hands made her want to cry more.~ It's better like this.

-For who?! ~She exclaimed, getting out of his hug. ~ Put this inside your head: You are needed. Your family loves you, your friends loves you,  _I love you!!_  

-B-but you said...

- **I KNOW WHAT I SAID!!!** But I didn't mean it! I was angry, and you know that I turn into a monster when I'm angry! But if you want to go there,  _so go on! ~_ She got up and turned to go out.

-Sash, wait! ~He grabbed her hand, his cold fingers clenching on her warm skin.

**-WHAT?!** ~She shouted, anger and tears on her eyes. 

He sighed.

-I'm going with you.

oOo

 -He's waking! ~Said a voice above him.

He started to get up, wheen four arms smashed the air out of his lungs.

-Ya alive, dude! ~Exclaimed Boone, hugging him tight.

-You're not a goner! ~Said Daphne, with one eye blue, the hair on fire and a big smile, while Scooby licked him affectionately, giving him a bath of drool.

She looked at the corner of the room. Sashi was there, silent, without looking into his eyes. She problably was still angry with him. 

When they came back, she said that needed a time for herself and came to her house. The other two (after telling him his parents what happened, calming down a freaking Yvonne and hearing some storys of when Brock went trough things like that when they were still Part-Time-Heroes) made a Dude-You-Didn't-Died Slumber Party on his house. When they went to sleep, Boone on a inflatable mattress and Daphne on the wardrobe (she liked the dark and the soft clothes, and that made her fell like a mummy), Penn was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, mulling over the events of the last two days. In the edge of his insomnia, envious of the others, sleeping heavy, he heard some knocks on the window. Knowing that could be either a thielf, or a murderer, or Sashi, he carefully went to the window, uncertain about which of the three would be more dangerous. A pink blur and two shinning chocolate eyes decreased options for one. She was holding a paper that was written "Please Open". Carefull for don't wake the others, he opened slowly.

-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, and... ~He said, but when he removed the glass wall that separated them, she threw herself at his neck.

-I'm not going to apologize, because I'll never be able to forgive myself! ~She said, sobbing, hugging him as if her life depended on it. ~How can I criticize you if I do the same as you?! I turned into a fucking zombie in your place, dammit! I left you for that toy general and got caught, made you to be transformed into that weird creature of space, be eaten by a three-eyed seagull, and I almost bleed 'till the death on that damn Vampire World! Listen my words: You're allowed to make mistakes, and I'll never,  _NEVER_ stop loving you, your big dumb! 

-Hey, shhh, shhh... It's everything okay now. ~He said, carressing her nape and her neck, whispering sweetly on her ear.

-Just promise me that you'll stay here with me! ~She said, looking at him with tearful eyes.

-I don't promise. I  _swear._ ~He smiled, and she kissed him fervently. She knocked him down on the bed, her hands venturing under his shirt, her left on his abdomen and her right on his chest, always feeling his heartbeat. She placed her head in the curve of his neck, her soft warm lips placing kisses on his sholders.

-So, someone wanna cuddle tonight? ~He asked, holding her waist, pulling her closer to his body. 

-Mm-hm. ~She said, when he resumed his ministrations on her nape.

They soon fell asleep, observed by four meddlesome shippers.

-They look like us when we were their age. ~Said Brock, talking low to don't wake up the lovers.

-Yea, and I know from whom he inherited the lack of notion of danger. ~Said Yvonne, glaring her husband.

-They back up earlier than I expected. ~Said Daphne, her chiped smile glowing in the dark.

-Oh, you didn't was here when we were Part-Time-Heroes. Two words: soup and wrestling fairies.

-But that was three words.

-Don't matter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I make my favorite characters suffer so much?  
> I don't know.


	17. Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ill day can make even the most confident and strong sidekick turn into a doubting and sneezing mess.

//Sashi's POV//

-End meeeeee someone end me!  ~I groaned, wishing the decorative sword of the clan Stark (GOT) on my wall was a true one so I could stab myself.

I wasn't beinng dramatic. I mean, you have the cold, you have the flu, but you don't have the Clingek. Is an ill that you only can find in the Frost World. Is like a flu mixed with a cold, multiplied by 15. You head ache like it's going to explode, your body feels to catch fire and freeze at the same time (literally), every single muscle cry in pain, your arms and feels like noodles (literally!!!!), you can't hold anything on your stomach, and you sneeze so much that your nose seens to want to jump out of your face.  

In short, was terrible.

And Penn was watching me while I was in the ugliest of the ways.

-Tissue? ~He said, holding one in front of my nose. My parents were with my brother in one of his Cheese Conventions, and Daph and Bon were jammed in a chemistry project, letting me with only my goofy boyfriend. He had already put an warm towel on my forehead, held my hair while I was spewing (he didn't had much to work with, but he didn't seemed to care), helped me to take a bath -okay, you didn't needed to know it.

-Thanks. ~I said, trying to lift my hand, but failing. ~Ugh, looks like I don't have bones anymore.

-So, go on. ~He approached the tissue closer to my nose. I knew that he wasn't going to back off until got what he wanted. After I did... the dirty job, he tossed the wet paper on the little trash can on my room. ~How are you feeling?

-As someone had tossed me on a blender with lots of rocks and then injected liters of filth on my veins. 

-So you're improving! ~He comented with a smile, and then looked at his clock, that worked as his old MUHU (Birthday gift from Daph), and his expression became a bit sad. ~Ow, I'll not be able to take care of you, I have an mission. I wanted you to come with us.

-I can! I just need too... ~My attempt to get up ended in a clumsy fall where my face hit the floor.

-No, no, no, no, no. ~ He helped me to come back to the bed and covered me with a sheet. ~You're too weak. You stay here. Take a nap. When you wake, I'll be there. Problaby, if I don't die.

If he was trying to make me fell better with that comment, didn't work.

oOo

It took a while for me to sleep. 

His words kept echoing on my head. 

_You're too weak._

_If I don't die._

Of course, he was, respectively, referring to my sick state and making a joke. But It wasn't the first time I had this sensation. This fear of losing him.

The new missions were way more dangerous than the first ones. I remember that we passed weeks having nightmares when we went to an world where we needed to get rid of a serial killer that seemed to have an Blue Beard complex (please, don't ask -even Daph, the queen of the zombies, passed hours in the bathroom spewing). And I had lost count how much times he almost died. I wasn't being able to make my job anymore, it seemed. 

Finally, I fell asleep.

Penn was sitting in the edge of the bed.

And something was terribly wrong.

He seemed more distant than he had ever been. His eyes were cold and cruel. 

-What happened? ~I asked, worried.

- _What happened?!_ ~He repeated, in a mocking voice. ~Oh, nothing. Just that Boone and Daphne  **died.**

-WHAT????!!!

-And you caused it.

- **WHAT?????!!!!!** ~I gasped.

-I should know that you was bad news. He got up and I saw that he had na sword in his abdomen. His voice morphed from sweet and warm to cold and distorted.~ You're the worst thing that happened in my life.

I woke up with a gasp. 

I used to like nightmares, untill he begun to be the protagonist of them.

Had a towel on my eyes, and when I put it off, I saw that he was, in fact, sitting in the edge of my bed. But, thanks God, he was with his cute dorky smile, holding an bowl of soup. If he was a dog (like in that Stuffed Animals World), surelly his tail would be wagging.

-Hi, sweetbun! ~His smile grew up. ~Are you feeling better?

I noticed that I hadn't headache anymore. My body wasn't hurting. The symptoms decreased 'till I felt like having na simple flu. And the fact that all that horrible scene were just an dream make relief wash my worring.

-Yea, I guess so. ~I said. ~So, how was the mission?

-Oh, don't make me remember! ~He huffed. ~It was na Beauty Contest World, and we needed to win. Boone was the trainer, Daph was the stylist, and guess who was the Miss?

-No!

-Yes! 

I bursted into laugher.

-Man, I wanted so bad to come back in time to see it! 

-You don't need to. Boone took some photos. ~He showed his phone, and what I saw made me laugh even more.

-You must be fucking kidding me!

-Daphne thought that an unicorn outfit would gain more votes. And worked. 

I wipped some tears, and saw that he wanted to change the subject. 

-Hungry? ~He asked, and I nooded. He came closer, dove the spoon on the soup and was taking it to my mouth.

-Hey, I don't need you to feed me!

-Just relax. ~He said, on that almost-hippie way, so I choose to let him do what he wanted. 

After I finnished the soup, he carried me in Princess Style to the living room (I wasn't strong enough to stop him). 

-So, what are we doing here? 

-Well... since you had na not-so-good day, I wanted to do something to cheer you up, so I wonder if it would be better for you if we watch your favorite series! ~He said, taking many CDs from his backpack.

-Game of Thrones? ~I asked, surprised. I love this series, but I know he don't like much because have lot of blood. He usually rather watch The Big Bang Theorie.

-Yup. I think I can give way for you, this time.

oOo

While we were watching, he hugged me closer.

-Hey, you know what was the worst part of the mission? Is that you wasn't there. It wasn't the same thing. I know that the things are diferent now, but having you, and Bon, and Daph with me make me fell like I'm always in home. And this time that was weird. Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole, I've got not hand to hold, I feel torn like a sail in a storm, I'm just an sad song.

I felt my heart melt and tears began to form in my eyes.

_That big dumb!_

-We the Kings? Really? Are you playing  _that_ dirt? Want to make me cry or what?~ I said, trying to get how he was simply reading my mind. Maybe Daph had gave him some lessons.

-Dunno. I'm just feeling romantic today. ~He smiled, but when he looked at the screen looked like an kittie in front of an car. He closed his eyes. ~Just tell me when this become less violent!

-Okay... Now.

He opened his eyes right in the moment that the season's protagonist is beheaded.

-Oh, c'mon! Can't we see something less bloody?

-Fine, you baby. ~I said, with the sure that anything with him would be nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is the title! (I love so much!!!)


	18. Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes face one of the worst missions of all: A high-school prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fluff Fluffy Fluff.

//Sashi's POV//

-Maybe pink?

-No, purple matches better. With pink she wil look like a fairy.

-Purple dress with pink hair? Sorry, but it's a no-no.

-What about... Multicolor?

-Yes! Perfect!

-Wait, girls, I don't wanna look like a Barbie. ~I said, worried with their choices about my look for the Valentine's Day ball.

-You asked our help, now trust us. ~Said Daphne.

-The makeup... Do you think she's Autumm or Spring?~Asked Paisley.

-Hm... Winter? ~I risked.

-No, definitely not! Summer not either. Yea... I think is Spring. ~Concluded. ~Let's go to work.

They basicaly caught me in a whirlwind of fabric and cosmetics, wich almost made me wish I had followed Daphne's decision to go in a suit. She covered my eyes in front of the mirror.

-Hey, I know you think I get too involved in your romantic affairs, but that's because I like to see you two together and I want you to be happy. But you don't need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Okay?

I nooded, and she took her hands from my eyes.

I gasped.

_Wow._

The gown was breathtaking. The blouse was black with golden details, which drew more attention to the skirt, stamped with a mixture of colors that imitated a galaxy. Was lightweight and discreet, and had a smal but remarkable neckline. The makeup wasn't at all flashy, but complemented the rest. I almost didn't recognized myself. That was so... Me.

-We are amazing. We know. ~Paisley said, taking the words out of my mind.

oOo

-Sweet goodness, Sash, you are so pretty! I mean, you're always pretty, but now you are so... I-I simply can't describe in words.

Penn seemed to like the dress, especially the neckline.

He looked even more adorkable in that suit.

Everything was fine.

Untill the slow dance.

While all the girls (except Daphne, who was basically dancing to a completely different song) seemed to done dance lessons with fairies or whatever, moving in sync, I looked like a drunk giraffe on ice skates.

After losing count of how many times I accidentally stepped on his feet, I gave up and left the gym, huffing.

oOo 

-What's happened? ~He asked, his voice full of concern, when he found me on the roof.

-I'm a fighting person, not a dancing person. I should have followed Boone and Padma's example and stayed at home playing video games. I don't know why I thought I could do this.

He stood quiet for a minute. Then, took his phone, typed something, and put it back in his pocket. the phone started playng Burn, by Ellie Goulding.

I couldn't ignore what he did next.

-What are you doing?

-Dancing. ~He replied.

-But you're out of rhythm.

-But I'm having fun. Isn't what matters?

-I have the slight impression that you want to give me a moral lesson. ~I said, starting to smile.

-Shut up and dance with me. ~He said, taking my hand and guiding me.

We started dancing like perfect lunatics, laughing nonstop. He tried to lean me back on a dive, but if he got unbalanced and we both fell.

He hugged me tight while we were on the ground.

-You did it on purpose. ~I murmured.

-Maybe... ~He said, laughing softly.

-You're the dumbest person that ever lived. ~I said, placing a kiss on his jaw.

-So... wanna drop it all and do a Whiskey Cavalier marathon in my place?

-Privacy, popcorn and a badass girl shouting with a sensitive dork? I'm on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn is probably my favorite song.  
> PS: Penn and Sashi looks a lot with Whiskey and Franky. I'm not making up, I'm being very serious. Like Ron would say... "LOOK! SERIOUS FACE!!!"


	19. Something In The Way You Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Asian Badass Ninja finds her boyfriend in an interesting situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard fo Flufftown!

//Sashi's POV//

_What the hell are he doing?_

I came closer to his house, where the sounds of groans and something beating on... something were louder. I began climbing the house to reach his window ( I could use the door, but there's no fun on it), trying to ignore the crazy theories forming on my mind.

_Maybe... He and Daphne...?!_

_No, don't be silly, none of them have nor an unfaithful cell in the body... And Daph is lesbian..._

_And it would stop the hormones?_

_Yes, expecially 'cause Hades and Paisley would rip his skin off._

When I finally reached the window, I saw the scene. 

Well, he was shirtless and sweating buckets, but fortunally, was alone and with his pants.

And the thing he was beating was his punchbag (yes, the same one that I destroyed and made him mad at me, let's forget it okay?).

 I had observed that he have 4 modes:

The kinda anoying pun master;

The adorkable lovebug;

The pissed off sarcasm king:

and The unstoppable brave hero.

And he definitely was on the last one.

_Shit, why on Earth he needed to be so handsome on this mode?!_

He was attacking the punchbag like that had killed all his family AND friends AND everything else that he ever loved. His blows were accurate and hard, as he was on a figt for his life, diferent of his little outburst on the morning of the Last-Montain-Beast problem. His hair was moving wildly and his biceps were highlighted (yea, community volunteers workout too, that wasn't just the part-time-hero thing!). Finally, after some glorious and torturous minutes, he noticed me.

-Oh, hello, Sash! ~ He greeted, cheerfully.

-Man, I never saw you sweating so much (on our world) since that Just Dance competition on Boone's place. 

-Ha,ha, funny face. You know that the anime thing wasn't my falt, we couldn't choose our powers!

-I wasn't blaming you, maily because while you was defeating Rippen with that gross-but-usefull power, I was stuck on that Sailor Moon transformation. Changing back the subject, you and Boon were the greatest Elsa and Anna that I ever saw. ~I said, remembering the boys dancing "Let It Go".

-And you and Daph rocked dancing Wolves. ~He said, giving another punch on the bag while smiling at me. 

-Since when you train so hard?

-Huh? Oh, since the Battle for the Multiverse. I love helping others, but my body was begging for adrenaline and stamina. Wanna join me? 

-Do you think that your forty-five-pound body will save you from my fury? ~I jumped in, excited to see his new moves on a actual fight. ~You know that I'm stronger than you.

-Oh, but wasn't you that said " The truth is that you're stonger than me, you're the strongest person I know"? ~He teased.

-Hahaha no. You're stronger  **emotionally. Physically,** I still can break you in two.

He made a 'gimme' gesture, inviting me to make the fist move. So I did.

He blocked my first two blows, before trying his own, that I blocked. I need to addimit, he improved lots since our last fight (with him, not with his crazy opposite version). But I still managed to knock him down.  

I bent down next to him.

-Hey, don't be sad. I trained foe 15 years, so, I'll aways be a little better than you. But you have things going for you.

-Yea, for example, I learned to play Kim Possible's theme on the piano since I has 4.

-Really?

-Yea, that made my parents crazy. And I never had any class!

-Interesting.

-Not so much than my distraction abillities. ~He said. Before I could say "What" he grabbed me and changed positions so he was on top. And he began...

-Stop! Stop! ~I shouted, gasping.

-You are helpless at my hands! I made Boone cry one time! ~He laughted maniacally.

-No! Stop, you stupid! ~I could't believe that I was loosing for such a dirt move as tickling.

-What is the magical word? ~He sang.

- _Motherfucker!_

 _-_ No, wrong word, try again. ~He fastened the tickles. My eyes started to watering.

-P-please! 

He stopped, and I tried to catch my breath. He laid on my side. 

-I said I could defeat you.

-Tell this to someone and I'll punch your face so much that I'll fix your buck teeth.

He laughed and we stood here, cuddling on the floor.

-Penn, I brought orange slices, so you do not dehydrate, dry like a raisin and die! ~Said Daphne, entering in the room. She looked at us for a while and said, turning back:

-I'll cut more oranges.


	20. The Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet an very interesting group...

//Penn's POV//

-That was our best mission (of the new job)! ~I said.

-And the hardest one. ~Sighed Daphne, receiving a affirmation bark from Scooby.

-Well, it wouldn't be so hard if  _someone_ was in Earth with us! ~Scolded Sashi.

-Don't shout with me! You don't have a brokenheart as I do! ~Cried Boone, still sad with the breakup with Padma.

-Give a moment to him, Sash.

-Ok. Sorry.

Suddenly, in that Ninja x Pirates scenario (we needed to bring peace to the two groups), a giant Kraken appeared, with a black eye and some tentacles bandaged.

-Oh, no, we  _just_ defeated the guy! ~Whimpered Boone. ~I want to come back home to sink on my misery!

But before we could use their canoons or katanas, three shadowy silhouettes jumped from the top of a cherryblossom. Seemed two girls and one boy, and none of them looked from that world.

One of the girls had a country style, with a yellow flanel blouse and a big leather hat covering her blond-red hair stuck oon a braid. She had a rope and was doing some rodeo tricks among the tentacles, but she also looked to have... telecinesis?! Well, whatever it was, she caught Boon's attention, 'cause he couldn't avoid his eyes of her.

The boy had a long Egyptian scepter, golden and blue, with the head of a dog... or something like this. He used a red coat , contrasting with his black hair. His scepter could summon mummies, as Daphne could summon zombies, and they fought with the monster, as dangerous than the boy,  doing some karates and stuff.

The other girl seemed the leader. She weared a blue t-shirt with a weird sirver symbol: three moons, one crescent, one full and one waning. She had chocolate hair on her shoulders, color-changing green eyes (that now were sea-green) and a mischievous smile. She also had a wood wand with a colorful gem on the larger tip, as the ones that you see in Harry Potter, and man, she  _knew_ how to use that. 

It took less than 1 minute to the monster be knocked out. The group stood in front of us, smiling.

-Congrats, guys! You... ~The brown-haired girl said, before whispering to the boy. ~They are from Hades, right?

-Yes, is what the information says. ~Replied the boy.

-Well, we can't trust on you with this kind of thing, huh? Remember when we took the wrong corner in Denver...

-Okay, one time, and suddenly it's who I am?!

-Pals! ~Said the cowgirl, and the other two realised what they were doing.

-She's right. Stop interrupting, Louis, but have a job here, if you already forgot.

-Please, forgive Wendy here. She haves a hard temper.

-Ca-ham!! ~Said the cowgirl, annoyed.

-Okay, okay, Sunny's right. Well, I'm Wendy Murphy, am I'm a witch (It's Levi **o** sa, not Levio **sa**!), this is Louis, a egyptian mage, and this is Sunny, she's a mid-alien (E.Ts likes a lot of farms, you know...), we are from the Mythological World too, and we came here to say that your team are one of the finalists to be on the Dimensional Travel elite, choose by all the gods, like Greek, Egyptian, Nordic... It includes missions trought time and alternative universes. It's just to the best of the bestest.

-Cool! ~We said, excited.

-Father will be so happy! ~ Exclaimed Daphne.

-Yeah, but now we'll need to  work and live with you for one semester, to know if you guys deserve... So... ~She said, comming closer to me. ~Ya house is big?

oOo

-I'll get the inflatable mattresses. ~Said my mom, after explaining to her.

Thanks to Wendy, the Witch (and the fact she watched the first episode of Star Vs The Forces Of Evil), now we have a guest room. But, unlike the magical princess, she was discreet and made a secret room in basement.

We had already intoduced us, but someone was still confused.

-Pencil? ~Asked Sunny.

-No, no. Penn Zero. ~I said.

-As the number.

-Yes, as the number.

-And you... Are Sasha Cobra...

-Sashi Kobayashi. ~She looked less patient than me (and I'm not a very patient guy).

-Golly, how confusing! You are Daphne, like the redhead from the cartoon, huh?

-Yup.

-You dyed your hair blue?

-Isn't dyed. ~Replied Daph, eyes shining.

-... mmmkay. And you... are Bone.

-Haha, almost! Is Boone. ~B. said, apparently fascinated with her.

-Sbune.

-Give up, guys. She called me Andy for three months. ~Wendy replied. Her backpack started to move...

-Anmh, your bag is alive? ~I asked. Being a witch, I had sure that anything was posible.

-Oh? Nooo, sorry. ~She said, opening the bag. From inside, came out a Huskie puppy. ~This is Captain Hook. It's my familiar, every witch haves one.

Wendy, Captain Hook... Aparently, she had the same sense of humor than Daph. 

Hook jumped from the bag and started to play with Scooby.

-Hey, how about we know ourselves a little? ~ Louis suggested. ~We can go out and do something.

-Not for me. ~Said Daphne, looking at her clock. ~I'm going to have dinner with Paisley's mother. Isn't wise to break a promise with Aphrodite.

-And I'm too depressive to have fun. ~Said Boone, sinking on the sofa.

-You guys can go, I'll take care of him. ~Said Sunny, very concerned. Boon seemed happier after it.

-Nice, so we could have a double-date! ~Said Wendy.

-Noooooo, no, no. ~We and Sash said in unissson.

-Why not?

We told the last multiple-date events to them.

-Ew. ~They replied.

-We can garantee that we aren't so... romantic. ~Said Louis.

oOo

-Don't take prisioners!!!! ~Shouted Wendy, laughing maniacally, while she bombarded the enemy team in the Paintball.

Obviously, after it, Sashi loved her.

oOo

- _Watashi no yo-sa*_ , Wendy! You was amazing!

*My God.

-You too! That guys will sneeze colorfull for a week!

While the girls laughed, Louis turned to me.

-So. You have a Wendy. ~He said.

-And you have a Sashi. ~I replied.

-Yeh, she's kinda bossy, and make stupid plans, but is cool.

We went to eat in the same snack bar of the previous date. While we were waiting our food, Wendy was making our cutlery dance, as in "Beauty and the Beast", and Louis was covering he moves with demigod magic, so the other mortals couldn't see. 

When we went to sing, the girls sang "I See Fire", from Ed Sheeran (both loved The Hobit, it seemed).

_And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns then my brothers will die_

_And if the sky is falling down, it crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls_

_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

Yeah... they scared the whole place.

Me and Louis decided to take it slow and sang Best Song Ever, from One Direction, but two other guys asked if we were gay (I guess we exaggerate in the choreography).

While Wen and Lou were singing Black Magic (Little Mix) like perfect lunatics, Sashi turned to me.

-I guess that having these guys hanging out with us won't be so bad.

Our attention got deviated 'cause, somehow, they made the stage catch fire.

-Surelly will be a exciting semester. ~I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment we all were waiting... The AUS!!  
> Presenting:  
> Double-Personallity;  
> Genderbend;  
> Inhuman;  
> Monster;  
> Princess and  
> Zodiac.  
> Enjoy!!


	21. Scars to your beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbend! Au  
> The Sidekick must aways be there for the Hero, expecially when she haves some confidence issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names is the same as the Princess! Au:  
> Penn-Penny (duh)  
> Boone-Bonnie  
> Daphne-Damian  
> Sashi-Tadashi -yup, I get this on Big Hero 6

//Bonnie's POV//

-...H-holy shit...

-Want me to stop?

-N-No... Keep going...

Suddenly he gave a yelp. YES A YELP!!!!

-Ah! Did I hurted yu-

-Again! Please! 

The noises that followed showed that she repeated the move, (whatever it was).

-He-llo, Bon-Bon! ~Said Damian, walking down stairs.~ Wassup?

-Hear it. ~I said, pointing to the bathroom door.

His moans stopped, replaced by her's.

-A-a little bit harder...

-Like this...?

-To the left... AH RIGHT HERE!!!

-Wow, is it _that_ good?

-YES MAN DON'T FREAKING STOP NOW!!! 

Damian's mouth formed a perfect line.

-Hm. 

-Hm what?! Do you think that they're... You know what?

-Dunno. I guess there's only one way to know it. ~He started to knock the door.  _Knock knock knock ~_ Penny. ~  _Knock knock knock ~_ Penny. ~ _Knock knock knock~_ Penny.

-Did you watched The Big Bang Theory recently? ~I asked.

-Yes, every night, why?

-Nevermind.  _CoughcoughSheldoncough._

He knocked the door some times more, then put his ear on the door.

-Oh, they're listening to loud music.

-Why they would do it on the bathroom? Maybe... In the shower?!

-May be. Or maybe because of that time l went to ask her nail polish and catched them doing a 69. Holly fuck, they got maaaaad. ~He said, laughing.

Whatever they were doing, I had the impression that wasn't at all inocent.

//Penny's POV//

-B-beware with... my neck...  ~I said.

-Ow, because of that snake bite of the second mission? It still hurts, doesn't it? ~Tadashi asked. ~Don't worry, I'll be gentle. ~He started rubbing little circles om my shoulder blades.

-Hmmm, like this... ~I sighed. For such a rough guy, he was great masseur. ~Thank you, man, I needed it.

-Hard training can make your bones cry sometimes, Fairy Hands. ~He srugged. ~Sorry for needing to do it on the bathroom, is that I don't fell... confortable on your room.

-Is beacuse os that time Damian choose to get out of the wardrobe exactly at the timt you showed me your Pikachu-shapped birth mark on your nape?

-Is a rabit, not a Pikachu.

-Damian and me agreed that is a Pikachu.

He huffed, and after some seconds, stopped.

-Hey, I didn't wanted to offend you- ~I begun, but he interrupted me, standing in front of me and looking attently at my face. To my forehead.  _Dammit._

-What is this staim on your forehead? ~He asked. I knew that, if I lied, that flaming brown eyes would take the truth from mine. So I choose to tell the truth already.

-Is make-up. I used to hide... My scar. ~I muttered, my face burning in shame.

He looked at me as I had with na watermellow hanging on my neck.

-What? Why?

-Is that... Is ugly, isn't it...? 

He seemed to conect the dots.

-WHAT?!! ~He asked, his face in total fury. ~Who said it?! Tell me who was the dead man that offended you and I will have a little talk with him about how to treat a lady!!! 

-No, Dash, wasn't a boy! And wasn't one person. S-some girls said that my scar is ugly and gross, and my teeth are weird and my hair looks like na red cotton candy and... ~I blurted, my eyes watering. I never thought that things like this bothered that much until I started crying.

He sighed, went behind me and made me look at the mirror. The images os an shirtless Asian boy, and a ginger girl using shorts and  blue sport-top, both covered in sweat by the training, faced us back.   

-Look at you. The scar they call "ugly and gross" is the souvernir of the Battle for the Multiverse, that you won from Rippen when was trying to save your parents, and I have sure they haven't made something as amazing in all her lifes. ~His hands traveled my body, according with his words.~Your teeth is cute, as a little bunny, and your hair is soft and looks like a flame, and I think is very pretty. Your frekkles looks like stars under your eyes, that are blue as gems, and your body have the most perfect curves that I ever seen. Your external beauty is as pretty as your internal beauty, and you make me want to kiss every inch of your body to prove it. ~He said, sweetly, hugging me. I sighed happily and let myself melt in his embrace.

-Thank you.

-Do you want me to break their faces?

-Nooo, I think is better not.

-So, I could tell you about other parts of your body that I love... ~He said, kissing slowly my neck.

-Well, you know how much I like your compliments...


	22. Stay High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster! Au  
> Sometime you'll need to learn open your wings.  
> Or just float, if you don't have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting:  
> Pegasus-Centaur! Penn;  
> Japanese Dragon! Sashi;  
> Cyclop! Boone;  
> Daímon! Daphne (don't mistake with demons, daímons are imortal spirits from Underworld, are shape-shifters and some are good).

//Observer Narrator//

-Flight Run! ~Shouted Daphne, spreading her bat wings and flying high.

-Record this, Boone, I wanna have a prove after defeating these two! ~Penn gave his cellphone to his one-eyed friend before galloping to the sky.

Boone ponted the camera to them. Daphne was winning, but Penn was reaching her. And Sashi... Wait, where's she?

The answer was beside him. 

She had a appareance different from the other dragon-persons. Being a Japanese Dragon, she had no wings, but could fly without them, no problem. Her eagle claws were rubbing her shoulder while her tail was moving nervously. A little bit of smoke was coming out her nose and she was bitting her lips with her crocodile fangs.

The others noticed and flew back to them.

-Some problem, Mushu? ~Asked Daphne.

-Mushu was Chinese, not Japanese, Daph. ~She replied. ~I'm okay. Just don't wanna fly.

The three looked at each other with confuse expressions. She was never like this.

-Why don't you bring Pinkie home, P? The Land of Ephilia can be really dangerous this time of day... ~The daímon grabed Boone and flew away with him, showing a sharp and friendly smile.

-I can save myself! ~The dragon shouted, but the duo were too far away to hear her. ~If she wasn't imortal I would kill her.

-But, since you can't... Let's go? ~He asked, turning to his two-legs form. On this form he looked like a satyr, but with horse hooves and ears and bird wings. She huffed and followed him. 

-Stupid daímon and her stupid flight race... ~she grunted.

-Hey, why didn't you want to fly? ~He asked, and she only looked at him and huffed again.

-Stupid centaur and his stupid questions...

-C'mon, Mushu, you know you can trust me.

-Don't call me Mushu!~She snorted. ~Okay. I will tell you and just you. If you tell anyone else I'll rip your wings and make you swallow them!

-Well, fortunally, don't have wings on my menu! ~He said, in his trademark dork way.

She sighed.

-I'm afraid of heights.

His smile was replaced by a concerned face.

-What? So... You never flew?

-I tried, when I was young, but... I fell.

-That's not so bad...

-And broke four bones.

-Oh.

-... Was a very tall tree.

The only thing breaking the silence was the  _clop clop_ of his hooves. 

-But... Did you never tried again? ~He asked.

-No. Japanese dragons don't fly much, so don't have the "look! A dragon afraid of heights! Let's laugh of her! Hahaha!" thing.

-But you need to face your fears! Like I faced my fear of sock puppets, or Boone faced his fear of water, or Daphne faced her fear of telemarket clerks!

-But none of this can break your neck! Okay, maybe the clerks. Just forget it, okay? ~She averted her cat eyes from him.

-Hey...~He called her atention and opened his arms. She opened hers too and they hugged. ~I just want you to know... ~He whispered on her ear.~That this is for your own good.

Before she could ask what was happening, he opened his wings and flew high.

She shut her eyes.

-What for Malificent's sake do you think that you're doing?! ~She shouted, strungling against his grip. ~You need to respect my will!

-You need to face your fears! ~ He mumbled, trying to not be hit by her deer horns. ~Trust me, I'll never let you fall!

She stopped strungling.

-Okay. When you fell ready, open your eyes. ~He said softly.

She took a long breath. And opened.

The first think she saw was his face. 

She really wanted to strangle him, but that form made him  _soooo_ hot. With that wings he looked like a angel, a angel with horse ears and hooves. Like a reverse demon. And  _why must him be always shirtless?!_

With a lot of difficulty, she looked down. 

She never had realized how much the Land of Ephilia was beautiful. She could see the Diamont Peaks and the Flaming Forest and the Luminescent Caves and the Deadly Sea and...

-Nice view, huh? ~He asked. ~Okay... I'll let go now, but I'll keep holding your hand. Try to fly, and if you fall, I'll be there to hold you. ~She nooded. ~ 3... 2... 1.

She felt when he released her, but she was not falling. She was floating, a gold shine surrounding her.

She slowly let go of his hand, and tried some tricks she saw the others dragons doing, that she made perfectly.

-See? ~He smiled. But she didn't. ~You'll burn me now, right?

-Maybe not... But only if you defeat me!~She said, flying fast to their destination, her fangs exposed on a big smile.

-Hey, not fair! You got me unprepared! ~He said, following her.

 


	23. Cheap Thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double-Personallity! AU  
> The ones who read my first fic (Beating Heart of Stone) probably remember the lil accident that made our Sweetheart turn into a Psychopath. But what would happen if, instead of change his personallity, create another one (like K.O and T.K.O)? And if his counterpart want something from his(or rather, their) violent girlfriend?  
> Oh, and his couterpart's name is Ben. Not very creative but whatever. It's kinda a joke with tht scene of " Zap One", where Rippen get confused with his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn to Ben- Eletric chock.(Inccident)  
> Turn to Penn- Injuries.(Sacrifice)
> 
> Other two-shot, and the next one is a NSFW (I don't know what's wrong with meeeee).

~~~~//Penn's POV//

I was on a plain white room. Alone. I was very confused, 'till a dagger flew on my direction and tried to part my head, and I understood. 

-Dude! ~I said, diverting, and watching my evil counterpart laughing in delight. ~Not cool, man, not cool.

-Ow, Penn... You're sooooo not funny. ~Ben leaned back in his chair, and created one for me. ~Sit down, we need to talk.

-And then what? Spikes on the seat to impale me?

-Hm, that's wasn't the intention, but I'll note this. ~He said, writing on a paper piece. ~But being serious, sit, is totaly safe.

I sat, and nothing happened. If he was spending a perfect chance of torturing me, he was being really serious.

-What's the deal?~I asked, and he snorted.

-You know, today is the 2° anniversary of tha accident.  _My_ 2° anniversary.

-Okay... ~I said, afraid of where that could end.

-It was really good two years. I made a lot of friends. Boone and I had fun on lasertag. And that dog race on Underworld with Daphne was really nice, the Furies probably would never want to see my face again. But you know what make me confuse?

-No...?

-You never let me alone with Sashi. Not a single time. You know that she's my girlfriend too, right? 

-W-what you mean? ~I stuttered, and Ben straightened on the chair.

-My 2° anniversary's present. I want a date with her. Alone. Full pack. ~His eyes were cold and dark.

-A-a date? I don't know... 

He frowned.

-Why not? Wait... I know what it is... ~ He laughed again.~ You're jealouss! Of yourself! Ha, I shoud know after that Blaze stuff...

-I'm not jealouss! It's that the last time you two stood alone you tried to kill her!

-And saved her life after. ~He replied, inexpressive. ~I'm not going to kill her. Do you think that I like to sit here and watch you go out with her, kiss her,  _fuck her_... I wanna have fun too!

I bit my lip. Ben and Sashi haven't much things alike, except the violent, scary and even psycho tendencies. Unite the two would be dangerous, they could strangle each other or  _worse._

-I'll give some hours to think. You know how to call me. IDGAF how you're doing this, but is better do it. Or else...~He showed the piece of paper, that was full of notes, of nightmares, to be more especific. ~You'll never hear the end of it.

I woke up, with a really hard decision to make.

oOo

-He want a date? With me? ~Asked Sashi, confused.

-He's not so bad as be seen. When you got used to his insane style, he's cool. ~Said Boone.

-Yeah, Cerberus loved him! ~Said Daphne.

-Look, you don't need to do it if you don't want to. I can talk with him... Or endure his torture...~I started, but she interrupted me.

-I want to. 

-R-Really?

-Yea, he doesn't scare me. And well, if I love you, I need tolerate him.

I sighed.

-If you are sure. It's fine by me. But, how I will...

-Leave it all to me!~ Said Daphne, taking a thing from her backpack.

-Daphne, where did you get a defribillator? ~Asked Boone, surprised.

-Online auction. ~She replied calmly. Before I could tell, I felt like a lightining had hit me.

//Sashi's POV//

Penn leaned on me to stand up. But when I was about to ask if he was OK...

-Ouch! DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!~I said, punching a laughing Ben and rubbing the thigh he pinched.

-You and P are perfect to each other, don't have any sence of humor. ~He said, looking at his clothes. ~Or style. Ugh. Give some seconds, I'll change for something better and take some things, so we can go. 

He went upstairs to his room, and Daphne followed him right after. They stood there for a while and came back. He was using his favorite sweater and eyeliner. He had even painted his nails black. And was carring a mysterious backpack. After a quick visit to the kitchen, he said he was ready to go.

-Just a thing, my dear. ~He said. ~Daph said that we had two missions to do. So, she she'll let us to handle one and she and Boone will care about the other. You're okay with it?

-Yea, but what's in the backpack? ~I asked, and he shushed me.

-Don't worry about it. You care about your back, I care about the pack. ~He smiled. Things like his terrible jokes make me remember that in the deep, he's still Penn.

Daphne opened the portal, wished us "Good Luck" like Phyllis used to do (before turn into a superior being of light and balance and blah blah blah, I still don't get it right) and we came in.

What a Deja'vu. 

We where in the RPG world again.

-What a coincidence, huh?~He was hotter with that freaking clothes than I remembered. Maybe was because we grew up. I noticed that he was staring at my body (covered with things that I really can't call clothes, my parents would cut my throat if they saw me with that) with even less shame than the last time. His eyes faced me deeply, hungrilly, what made me a little unconfortable.

-Haven't we saved Jupteria already?

-Yea, but this is the 2 version. More dares, better weapons, worse monsters. I was thinking about what we both would like. I first thought about watching a serial-killer movie (despite Penn's screams on my mind get borring after some time) but Daphne told me that we would need to save this world, I saw the oportunity. What would please two wild wolfs like us than destroy some monsters?

-Smart. ~I addimited. ~But... The backpack?

-You are stubborn, aren't you? ~He laughed. ~Patience, soon you'll discover. But now... ~He threw me a enourmous spiked axe. ~We have some monster heads to make roll.

oOo

Man, that boy knowed me well.

That was  _awesome._

We acomplished the mission and stopped to rest on a forest. Was already night, and we were lighted up by the stars and fireflies arround. We sit in the edge of a river and I discovered that the backpack carried picknic stuff.

For such a scary guy, he can be very... romantic.

-Hm, hey, could you pass me the stawberry cake recipe? You don't have idea how hard is for me to find no-sugar snacks? Who made it, your mom?

-No. Me. ~He said, naturally.

I chokked with the idea of the Dark Lord with a "Kiss the Cook" apron.

-I didn't poisoned it, you know. ~He seemed almost... Hurt.

-Oh, no, no! I just didn't knew that you cook.

-Well, I needed to learn care about myself since...  _that._ If I needed to be on the mercy of my uncles... Sometimes I even saw the chinchilla writing S.O.S with not-raises.

I needed to change the subject, cause I know how the Rippen matter can mess with him. After that "End of the worlds" thing, Penn had forgive Rippen. Ben, in the other hand... Easier Larry defeat Shego on a fight.

-It was really nice that you made this. ~I said, and he sighed. 

-I know that I ain't the Penn you knew at first. And that me and him have a lot of differences. But a thing that we have alike is that we both love you. I kill and die for you, and he too. I know that like a dude with double-personallity can be confuse and even... frightening, but...

I couldn't stand anymore and kissed him.

He stood quiet for a while, and then said:

-Hey, the good thing is that you can date two different guys for the price of one! 

I couldn't believe he said that.

-Only you could mess this moment. ~I slapped him playfully, while he burst into laughter. ~It's getting late, we'd better call Daphne for her send us back...

Before I could tell, he was pinning me against the ground.

-What the...?!~ I gasped.

-Shhhh... ~He put a finger on my lips gently.~ Haven't I told you yet? He promised "Full Pack". And it includes... Well, you know.

While I was blushing to a level that was close to reach the bioluminesence, he was slowly, teasilly,  _painfully_ placing kisses and licks and bites on my neck, holding my wrists with one hand.

-Don't you worry about a thing, love. We have a lot of fun still to come.


	24. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Cheap Thrills".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Another NSFW.  
> SERIOUSLY, WTF IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!  
> Maybe I just need a break from Angst Land and Fluff Town.  
> So... Welcome to Smut City!  
> I said it once, I said it twice and I'll say it again.  
> DON'T read if you're innocent and want to keep innocent for more some years.

//Observer Narrator//

Shit, he was melting her brain.

-Wait... ~She mumbled. ~If someone appears? 

-I said for you don't worry. And if someone appears, let's give them a show. I aways wondered what would be eat you out while someone watches. Well, I aways wondered what would be eat you out. ~He said, playing with her hair. 

-But we're far from home... And don't have any protection...

He huffed.

-I took that Protection Potion from Daphne, and a magical gem for bring us home. ~He showed a raimbow rock from the backpack. ~If you don't wanna do it, just say already! 

He was trying to look angry, but anyone could see he was hurt.

-No, is that ... It was very suddely...

-Our parents said that we can do it a each 3 months, and it was 5 months since the last time. So why not? ~He asked.

-...I don't see why not.~She said, shy.

-So, that's a yes?

-I guess so. 

He acted before she could change her mind.

Closing the distance between them, he kissed her deeply, lustfully, and she replied with so much passion. Less gently than his good counterpart, he bit her lower lip, making she let out a surprised moan into his mouth and opening a entrance for him slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced the slow dance of the lovers, as trying to show what their owners were planing for that night. He pulled out before she wanted, a thin line of saliva conecting their mouths.

-Before we start, I need to have a confirmation. Apparently, fuck someone against their will is considerated rape, so I'll ask again. Do you really wanna do it? 

She stopped a while to think, and nooded.

He quickly pulled out the garnement that was covering her upper body (and making a terrible work). Licking his lips, he pinched one nipple, making her hiss.

-I wanted to do it since the first time I saw you with this clothes. ~He purred. ~Oh, don't expect that I'll be as gentle as Penn. I have a... Different style. 

Without waiting an answer, he started sucking the nipple he pinched and rubing the other between his index and his thumb. After changing positions,  began squeezing her breasts with a playfull smile that made she melt.

-Looks like someone is liking to be in the Submisive role.~He said.

-I just want you to know that if you expect me to call you "master" or "daddy" or start shouting like a bitch in heat begging for you "punnish" me or some shit like this, wake up, cause you're dreaming. ~She grunted. And he carresed her face.

-Oh, you don't need to. But I wanna ask you something...

-Before you do it, I wanna do something for you. ~She said. If he was going to play dirty, she would cover him in mud. ~Sit.

With a intrigued expression, he sat down, and she pulled out his pants. She started to do all the moves she know that Penn liked, but Ben didn't seemed to react as she wanted. Neither with hands, neither with her mouth. He didn't made any freaking sound. She would need to play harder. 

Wrapping her breasts on him, she began licking his tip while rubbing his... Lower parts. She noticed a little bit of precum, but any reaction, until...

-Stop! ~He cried. ~She looked up, afraid that she had hurt him somehow, but seeing his face she realized what was going on. His cheeks were dark red and his eyes closed shut, as he was holding something.

-Looks like someone can't handle the Submissive role. ~She gigled. 

-I just want to spare me for the main event. What made me remember what I wanted to say. You can't release 'till I say so.

She lifted a eyebrow.

-Seriouslly? 

-Orgasm denial. If you do it,I'll give you a reward.

-Reward? What did I said about these kinks?

-It was about the Master/Slave and the Daddy/Baby kinks. I never said nothing about the AntiHero/Sidekick kink.

-You just made it up, right?~She asked, a little anoyed but curious, and he shrugged.

-Maybe it was based in the BadBoy/GoodGirl. Whatever. I had a lot of time for planning on the mindscape.

He pulled out her lower clothes and started fingering her with no mercy, rubbing circles on that stupid bulge of nerves. It was her turn to shut her eyes. When he felt that she had enough, he laid down and licked her entrance. She had a funny but addicting taste. He got further on her, hearing her quickened breathing. She was almost crying by the effort of holding back when he pulled out.

-Ready? ~He asked calmly. She tried to reply but she was too overheated to think in actuall words, so the only thing that came out her mouth was a weak "Kay". They drank the potion and started.

Holding her firsts, each in one side of her body, he came in.

Sashi, that was used with Penn's slow-almost-stopping pace, got surprised with Ben's how-the-heck-he's-so-fast pace, that only got faster and harder at each thrust. She didn't know that her boyfriend (even his counterpart) could be that rough. She wanted to shout for him to stop and continue at the same time, so she didn't said nothing.

Leaning close to her, he whispered on her ear, what made her lower her moans a little.

-Okay. Now, my dear, you can release. ~Her heart was beating so fast that she barrely could register his words. ~C'mon' sweetie, could my Sidekick release for her Hero?~ His sweet tone was the worse thing. 

With a high pitched scream (that she couldn't believe that just had let out her mouth), she came, and he followed her with a grunt.

Pulling out, he kissed her forehead.

-Did you liked?

-That... That was amazing... ~she said.

-Oh, so do you think that you handle another round?

-What? 

-Because you had been such a good girl, I think you deserve a prize. ~He took his backpack and showed her some familiar objects: a piece of fabric, a blindfold, a tube of lube and a vibrator. ~I wanted to do it in the same conditions as his. Is called "overstimulation". Is basically the opposite of the orgasm denial. Wanna try it?

-Considerating that I already wouldn't be able to walk for some hours, I guess I haven't much more to lose.

She let him blind her eyes and tie her wrists with the advice that she could break him like this if she need to, what made him aply the lube more rougly that he needed to, just to hear her whimpers.

Sliding again inside her, this time on her back, he shoved the vibrator on her front, and began massaging her bulge of nerves on the low areas with one hand and squeezing her right breast with the other, pulling her closer to him without chance to escape while doing his fast pace on her back door.

She was bitting her lip, close to breack the skin when he used the hand that was playing with her breasts to gently separe her teeth from her lips.

-No, no. I wanna hear your beatifull noises. ~He said, nibbing her neck.

That was too much.

oOo

She lost count how much time they stood there, or how much waves she reached untill faint.

When she woke up, she was back on his room, with a sheet covering her bare body. He was on her side, and by the small bleeding cut on his arm, he was Penn again. He was on a deep sleep.

She came closer to him and whispered on his ear: 

-I love you. Both of you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read what I just wrote and I need to ask:  
> WHERE THE HECK DID IT CAME FROM?????!!!!


	25. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some moments in the life of an inhuman. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in the universe of Marvel Rising, where Penn discover to be a inhuman (one of the people that a superior alien race genetically modified to serve as soldiers, as Miss Marvel and Inferno).  
> (His power is Nature Manipulation -he control the four elements- but can only use with available natural resources).  
> Daphne still a demigod.  
> Sashi and Boone are normal.

//Sashi's POV//

It all started with that fucking green fog.

Came out of nowhere, and a lot of people started to have very strange effects, like shrink and increase, or flute meters from the ground, what, obviously, caused panic. We were fine.

But Penn weren't.

He fell on the ground and began to squirm. The grass around him started to grow uncontrollably. The wind went from a breeze to a tornado. Nearby things caught fire or froze. Water began to circulate him.

-WHaT iS HapPENinG?!!!! ~He cried.

We had no idea what to do.

oOo

//Penn's POV//

I had enough problems being a inhuman. Like a lot of them. Spiderman really needs to change his catchphrase. Great powers come with great trouble. But I managed to do a good job hiding my powers while learning to control them.

I really didn't needed a stupid alien invasion.

But no. Why facilitate if we can complicate?

There I was, in a spaceship orbiting the Earth, locked in a white room with Daphne, wich was mistaken for a inhuman (even with her screaming with all the force of her lungs : "I'm a Half-Blood, idiots!").

The rule was clear. Two come in, only one come out. The one who rest would be accepted as a soldier, whose mission was basically enslave others (I don't know which of the two options were the worst).

-Didn't you see that stupid fog doesn't affect me?! I'm not a inhuman, crap! ~Daphne shouted to the camera. That activated a kind of scanner, which scanned each of us. The light turned green for me, but red for her.

-She's not one of us! ~A voice came from somewhere.

-It's what I'm saying all this time! ~She growled.

-Mana. ~Said the voice, and I realized it was talking to me. ~If you want to prove your worth, kill Blue Agate ~was referring to Daphne ~ and you'll be accepted in our army.

-Funny way to say "Sorry for the misunderstanding"! 

It's rare to Daphne get pissed off, but when it happens, it's NOT something you wanna see if you are 30 miles near to her.

-Of course not! I can't kill her! Besides, I can only use my powers with natural resources around, and there's nothing like that here. ~I said, and then a trapdoor opened, and out of it came a tree on a vase, a bonfire and a bucket of water. I huffed.~ Good grief. But I still not going to kill her!

-Do it or you will die in her place. ~The voice became more agressive.

-Fine! Go on! End me! But I'll not going to do it, because she is my friend, almost my sister! 

So Daphne started to make chicken noises and wave her arms like a bird. I was starting to think we would need to put her on a psych ward when she said:

-Are you going to prove yourself as a coward, Penn? Are a powerfull inhuman like you afraid of a Hades' child? ~She said, flames and shadows dancing on her hands, her eyes glowing with a insane delight.

I was about to ask "What the fuck are you doing" when she murmured "Do what I do" between her teeth, and I decided to play her game.

-I would spare you, but you asked for it and now you will have it!

And we started to "fight".

Fortunally, wasn't a true one.

She would DESTROY me. WITH. ONE. FINGER.

When she was close to me, she whispered:

-Sashi and Boone are there. I can fell their souls.

-What?! They'll get caught! ~I whispered back.

-I guess no. They're with lots of stuff the gods gave to us as reward on our missions. Right now, they're hacking the main system of the containment chambers. They probably will open...

The door opened.

-...Now.

We came out and meet them. They looked like a mixture of futuristic soldiers with Nordic warriors. And behind them had a lot of others released inhumans.

-Are you guys okay? ~Sashi asked, and we nooded.

-A little indignant, but okay. ~Daphne replied.

-Okay, folks. ~I said ~ Time for a Jail Break.

oOo

//Sashi's POV//

-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS WAS????!!!! ~He shouted on my face, when we were already safe and sound on Earth.

-OH, SORRY FOR TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!!! ~ I replied, in the same tone (Very very loud). Daphne and Boone had simply evaporated, because they know how our fights can get bad.

-RISKING YOURS, YOU MEAN?! Sashi, that guys aren't like Rippen, they wanted to kill Daphne just because she wasn't what they were searching, imagine what they could do with you!

-And you think you are safier because you are a inhuman?! Haven't you heard about Ghost Spider? ~He denied and I continued. ~ Her best friend was a inhuman, just like you. She trained him to be a hero like her. But, on their first mission, they split up, and you know what she found when she saw him again? He. Was.  _Dead._ Killed by other inhuman. They don't give a fuck if you are one of them. And I'm not going to let it happen with you! ~I shouted, coming out the door. 

He tried to call me, but I was already gone.

oOo

A few days later, I saw him on a forest next to our city, at night, sitting on the edge of a river (what I was doing walking on a forest at night is for me to know and for you to don't ask, 'kay?). He was levitanting large bubbles of water, and there were some fish swimming in them, splashing some drops when jumped from one bubble to other. He was slighty smiling, looking in peace.

I didn't knew if I approached him or not. We had not spoken since the fight.

-I know you're there. ~He said, not avoiding his eyes from his job. 

No more reason to hide, I went there and sat down with him.

-For someone who could barely make a rose bloom a week ago, you have improved a lot. ~I admitted.

-Thank you. ~He said.

-You know, you have a lot of potential. If you train, you can become more powerful than most inhumans. They will not give up on you easily. And that's what I'm afraid of. I don't wanna lose you.

He looked at me, and I can swear that, even on the dark, I saw him wipe a tear while smiling.

-Sorry for blowing up. I was still a little freaked. I really thought I was going to die there.

-Be a inhuman must be difficult, right?

-Yea, but it has it's advantages.

He made a gesture and concentraded. A little bit of sweat appeared on his forehead. Suddenly, the sky was illuminated by dancing colors.

He made a northern aurora in the middle of the United States.

-For the X-Men's sake! ~I exclaimed, not able to look at anywhere else.

-I'm glad you liked. ~He said, lowering his hands thoroughly, ending the lights show. He dove his hands on the river and washed his face, cleaning the sweat.

-Just promise me you'll let me help you. You don't need to face it alone, you know. ~I said, holding his hand. He seemed to think about it for a moment, then smiled again.

-I promise.

My mistake was that I believed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mana is a spiritual energy that controls nature for Hawaiians.  
> Blue Agate is a type of stone (check out in Steven Universe).  
> I think they would be good superhero names.  
> A warning: This is problably the most dramatic AU. Just for you know.


	26. In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inhuman! AU  
> When a close friend have a outburst, the story behind it can be surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we came back to Angst Land, with a visit to Fluff Town!  
> (Refferences to suicide and self-mutilation, if is not your cup of tea, skip it).  
> I said it was dramatic.

//Sashi's POV//

That wasn't exactly a pleasant day. Not at all.

The first aware for it was a really tired Penn being basically caried by a very concerned Daphne. He was using a green hoody and dark circles on his eyes. When we asked what was wrong, he only grunted.

As aways, the Art class was the worse.

When Rippen went to live in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, he was replaced by Miss Mountweather, a excentric lady who inssist to us call her Candence. She looked like a mix of Prof. Trelawney and that crazy teacher from High School Musical. As expected, she loved Daphne and Boone the first time she had seen them, what means that we stopped to recieve only F on the grades. 

Boone was working on "Pigoilett 2: the mission", and Daphne on a human-sized sculpture showing Hades and Anubis. I was painting a cherryblossom and a samurai battle. 

We barrelly noticed that Penn was there till he started screaming.

-Mr. Zero,  I may can be less rigid than the last teacher, but I need to ask you to- Mr. Zero?! ~Candece gasped, seeing our friend having a complete inhuman panic attack. The paint cans froze while the wood things catched fire.

-He's a inhuman?!~ Shouted Matilda, a shy girl who used to have a crush on him (and who was a inhuman too, her power was the same as Violet from the Incredibles, ivisibillity and force fields).

Unlike the most of the inhumans, he managed to keep his power a secret.

But not for long.

He started to tremble, we could barelly see his pupils, extremally decreased. A bit of foam flowed from the corner of his mouth, like he was a dog with rabies. He let out a last yelp befor falling on the ground, stopping moving completelly.

-We need to take him to the nursery! ~Shouted Daphne. 

Boone took a step foward, tossing the redhead on his shoulders and carring him outside, followed by us.

oOo 

Daphne and Boone were explaining everything for the new principal, I was taking care of that little dumb. He was unconsious , and I was playing with his hair until see a thing that made me froze. Pushing slighty his hoody, I saw a strange mark on his neck. And other marks on his arms. I couldn't contain a exclamation. He woke, and I attacked. 

-What is the meaning of this???!!! ~I asked, furious.

-What? ~He rubbed one eye, looking dizzy.

-Oh, don't pretend you don't know! Do you have any idea how much Cops Romances I read? Do you think I can't reconize a **suicide attempt** when I see one?! When did you do it? How long had you been cutting yourself?

He looked at my eyes, and I never saw so much saddness on someone.

-I had been having nightmares. And it aways the same. Some inhuman, wich face I can't see, take you three, and torture you, and kill you. I wasn't anywere to help. But the worst thing was that, when I finally can see the murderer face, I see that is _me_. _I_ killed you all. Your blood were on my hands. And that made me  _glad._ See you guys dead on front of me brought a sick pleasure. I started to laugh and laugh... It's terrible. ~He looked away, hugging his legs. ~And that can came true. I am a inhuman, created by a weird alien race to be a merciless soldier. How can I garantee that I'll not get mad and attack you guys? So, at every news that involves inhumans and aliens and some human get hurt, I cut myself. ~He showed his forearm, covered by scars. ~But that wasn't helping. So I tried to hang myself. End with everything at once. But somehow, Daphne knew what I was wanting to do. Maybe was because of her father. Maybe was because Scooby didn't stopped barking since he saw what I was doing. She came with my parents, and the rope was already on my neck. I never saw my mother so scared. They talked to me, convinced me to don't do that. They said that they loved me, that I could count on them whenever. But that didn't made my fear go away. Actually, it only made me feel worse...

He started sobbing, and things got crazy again. He got surrounded by fire and ice and rocks and wind. I tried to approach, but he stepped back.

-No! Don't come closer! I don't wanna hurt you! ~He fell on his knees.

There had too much things arround him to reach him. So I thought: Oh, screw it!

My arm got burned, but I didn't care. I managed to hug his head against my chest. He struggled, but it only made me hold him closer.

-No... Run away... I am a monster...~ He sobbed.

-You aren't, okay?!

-But I can hurt you... The aliens...

-I don't give a fuck for the aliens! When the Professor Evil Professor hypnotized you with that freaking medallion to make you kill Rippen, you did it?!

-But that was different!

-The crap it was! I know that you'd never hurt us, and it is by the same reason that made a 14 years old boy resist to something that a bunch of proffesional superheroes couldn't! I'm more afraid of you killing yourself trying to save us than you kill us, and you proved that I'm right!

That seemed to mess with him. Things slowly came back to normality while he hugged me back and I resumed playing with his hair to calm him down. 

-Just don't do it again, okay? We couldn't handle lose you. You're our leader. Our friend. Our light. Don't turn our light off. ~I said, and he sighed comfortably against my chest. His mouth curved on a little smile.

-Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that got dark really fast.


	27. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inhuman! Au  
> Sticks and stones can break your bones (or be a very, VERY heavy burden to hold) but you need to keep your heart in the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.G.S.T.  
> Ispired by P.J. and the Titan's Curse/ H.P and the Deadly Hallows (let's make the gingers suffer).

//Observer Narrator//

-Where the heck is him?! ~Boone whimpered, after turning off his phone, without sucess.

Penn had disappeared for 3 days now. His parents were frigthened and the facts that :1-He was a inhuman, what means he was a target for a lot of beings (earthlings or not- especially not-); and 2- He had attempted suicide recently; made things very worse.

-That's it. I didn't wanted to put the gods in it, but we have no choice. ~Daphne said. She made one of her weird dances, and a bright green sphere emerged, and began to fly away. She said they needed to folow it.

The light guided them to a cave, far from the city. They entered carefully, and needed to hide behind some rocks when heard voices. But the weird thing was that were  _their_ voices. Confused, they lifted their heads discreetly and gasped at the sight.

The poor redhead were holding na enourmous amount of stones and logs (and even a part of the cave's ceiling), balanced precariously on his shoulders. His nature powers were keeping him alive, but seeing him let obvious to know that if he tried to make something else than hold (because he needed to lift his hands to use his powers), he would be smashed or impaled by one stalagmite (or stalactite?). Everything he could do was hold on, beg to someone help him and, eventually, cry of pain and despair. His clothes were ripped and he was dirty, from mud and blood, because had lots of wounds on his whole body. Looked like he had been dragged 'till there, and then tortured. Had blood dripping from his mouth, was breathing shallowy, and he was even thiner than the usual. Whoever was making him captive wasn't feeding him, he would starve if kept like that for long. Apparently he had been in this situation the whole three days.

And you wanna know the worst part?

Yeah, had an worst part!

Three ghostly figures were in front of him, laughing and mocking of his suffering.

And the figures were them.

-P-please... Help me... ~He begged, shivering and on a hoarse voice.

- _Why would we?_ ~Said Ghost-Boone, dancing with a mean expression that make the original one paralyze in fear ("I'll get a while without looking at the mirror", he whined).

 _-You have powers, so use them._ ~Sang Ghost-Daphne, giggling. She looked less highlighted tham the others, problably because he didn't knowed she as long as the old Dream-Team, that in that moment looked more as Nightmare-Team.

- _That's the place that monsters like you belong to. ~_ Said Ghost-Sashi, sweetly carressing his cheek just to place one more cut on his face. ~ _You isn't necessary. You aren't a hero. You are a **joke**. It's what you've always been and what's is always going to be. Sincerely, how could someone as patetic as you thought that could gain the heart of someone like me? I never, never, **never** loved you. I just wanted to see how far you would go._

The burden looked way more heavy after it.

-Okay, I've saw enough. ~ The original one growled, ready to put a end on it.

-Wait! ~The bluenette grabbed her arm.

-Let me go, Daph! I've fighted myself once and I will do it again!

-Look!

She was poiting to something behind the figures. Someone (problably other inhuman) was controlling the ilusions, like puppets. He (or she, who knows?) was using an long black cape, covering the face.

-Are you going to help now? ~Asked the stranger in an distorted voice, as was using some device to disguise the voice.

-...N-Never! ~Penn managed to say.

-Sho let's continue with the show. ~The stranger's face was still covered, but they could swear the person was grinning while making the ilusions even worse.

-That guy don't know where are getting into. ~Huffed the Asian girl, taking a paralyzing weapon from the gods from inside her pocket.

-Calm down! We need the perfect time to the surprise element. ~Whispered Daphne.

-Yea, dude, we need to keep in contr- ~He shut up, seeing a scene that made him choke.

They wasn't paying attention to the preliminaries, but they saw perfectly when Ghost-Sashi involved Ghost-Boone on a embrace, and then kissed him, looking directly at rhe redhead's eyes with a mean smile.

Penn almost dropped the burden, looking at the scene with a broken heart.

Sashi (the real one) paralyzed, white as snow.

Boone (the real one) widened his eyes, with a nervous tic.

Daphne closed her eyes and put her hand on her face, predicting where it was going to end.

-SHOOT THEM!!!!! NOW!!!!! ~He shouted, shaking her arm,  making her miss the sights. It warned the stranger, that puffed, leaving him alone whit the rocks.

Daphne gave them a deadly glare.

-What?! Do you think that I would stay here watching that creepy-me kissing my almost-sister?! This is almost a... a incest!!

-That's not how things work, B. ~Said S.

-Still!!

They heard a weird noise. The cave was going to colapse.

-We need to take him out of here! 

Without furter ado, the ran to him, Boone grabbing him and tossing the boy on his sholders, while Daphne summoned some skeletons to replace his shore temporarily. 

They managed to get out of the cave, and the loud **CRASH** noise indicated that one more second would be the end of them. They landed him on the soft grass, and he slowly opened his eyes.

And cowered in fear.

-No... no... stay away from me... ~He stammered, too weak to scream. 

-Bro, are us, the real ones.~B tried, but he didn't seem to want to listen.

-No! You are ilusions! I-ilusions... ~He started to sob. ~S-so dark... so heavy... I need to keep f-firm, keep holding... 

-He went crazy. ~Said D. ~Is better keep him here, on the forest, is his territory. Hopefully, will calm him down 'till he get better. 

They looked at him closely. Someone had written  _Soldier 4359_ on his forearm with a razor, and his eyes were greyish, not blue anymore. They didn't want to imagine the tortures he endured that three days. 

-It will fall... It will fall!! ~He cried.

-Shhhh, shhhh... ~The Asian girl made her fingers dance on the curls of his hair, talking on a soft tone that she very rarely used. ~We'll help you, but first you'll need to tell us what happened.

He closed his eyes again, almost purring, melting to the first actually gentle touch he recieved the last few days. 

-They got me after school, some days ago... they brought me there... told me I needed to hold for my life...

-Who where they? ~Asked B.

-I c-couldn't see their faces. One of them had weird plasma-daggers, other could mutate and teleport... I don't remember well... And one...

-Create illusions. ~Completed D. He nooded silently. ~They problaby wanted to make him relate our image to bad things, make him get angry with the human race. Like a...

-Dog training. But with Inhumans. That's bad. ~ Said S. ~If they did it with him, could do it to others too.

They stood quiet for a while, the loudest noise was P's heavy breathing.

Finally, Boone had a idea.

-Hey, what don't we camp here today? We can talk to our parents... a little time in nature must make him fell better. The Zeros will understand, I guess.

The two girls agreed, but the boy, who couldn't even differentiate a bat from a mosquito, only let out a groan.

oOo

Was almost night. Daphne and Boone had came out to get camp stuff (no after light a bonfire, so that Hestia, the goddess of the bonfire, could protect them). Sashi was playing with Penn's curls, humming absentmindedly while he was sleeping, with his head laid on her tighs.

_We, we don't have to worry bout nothing_

_'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

Suddenly, his voice had joined her.

Welp, he wasn't sleeping.

_When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire,_

_and we gonna let it burn..._

-The music we danced in our ball... ~He smiled weakly. The ball occurred one night before he discovered his powers.

-You remember... ~She said, surprised that, even after that days of torture, he had remembered something like this.

-Of course. How could I forget anything related at you? ~He said, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

She placed a kiss on his forehead. 

-I swear, that as long I live and breathe, I'll never let anyone else hurt you again. Even if I have to die. I'll be your wonderwall. And if you die I'll bring you back just to strangle you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense for the ones that shipped Boonashi, I just thought that on mega awkward scene (like Riddle-Hermione kissing Riddle-Harry to make Ron mad) would fit in.


	28. Rewrite The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inhuman! AU  
> His worst nightmare can come true.  
> And she's the only one who can stop him.

//Observer Narrator//

Guess it.

He disappeared again.

But, fortunally, this time they knew where he was.

In a gigantic spaceship.

Of course.

Maybe they were watching too much Scooby-Doo (which let their Hell Hound puppy very confused -and their bluehaired demigod too), 'cuz, as aways, they splited up.

oOo

Sashi entered in a weird room, diferent of the other inhuman prisions, that were basically white cubes. Looked more like a zoo habitat. Was enourmous, had lots of trees and other plants, of all the types, and a lake of crystal blue water. Had even a "sky" and wind, but a gigantic window showed that they were orbiting the Earth. Too good for a jail. 

-I imagine what kind of animal they wanna keep here. ~She said.

-Such rudeness.~Grunted a voice behind her. She turned and her jaw dropped.

Was Penn, but wasn't Penn.

He looked a little older. He had dark circles on his eyes, and had a white lock of hair contrasting with his fire locks. He was using a dark uniform, wich the number of his scar was written in green neon on his chest. His eyes weren't blue, or grey, but on a eletric purple. Had a weird little device in the right side of his head. She realized that it was mind-controling him.

-PZ? Is... is you? ~She muttered.

-Sorry, but no. The "PZ" you're talking about can't see you now. ~He said, on a deadpan tone.

-Why?

-Because he's dead.

-WHAT?! ~She gasped.

-Just kidding. ~He laughed, but not like his usual warm and a-little-high-pitched laugh, but a cold, emotionless one. ~Actually, he evolved into a better self. That's is, me. 

She was mute, so he continued.

-The aliens helped me to know my true potential. ~He took a smal rock on the ground, pressed in his hand and tossed to her. The stone had turned into a diamont. ~Look at the Earth. Oceans, forests, volcanoes, glaciers, and I can control _all_ of it. But the human race are destroying everything, destroying  _themselves,_ all for selfish wishes _._ The only form to fix it is eliminating and building again. Something  **better.** No wars. No hunger. No pop quiz. Peace for all. And you can join me, if you want.

-They're using you! They want to turn Earth in their colony!

-You really wanna disrupt progress? As my friend, you shoul-

- _You_ are  **not** my friend! ~She shouted. ~ You aren't Penn! He would never do anything (consciously) that could hurt someone to get wat he want! This is his worst fear! Is.. is this  _shit_ on your head! And if I know him well, I can say that he's still there. And he's still  _fighting!_ ~She roared.

-What are you talki- ~As prooving her words, he squirmed, like something inside him was trying to come out. A blue reflex appeared on his eyes, but he shook his head and they come back to purple. He was mad now. ~Okay. Enough. You exhausted my patience. I tried to be a nice guy, but you left me with no choice.

He attacked her, and she realised that the room wasn't a prision.

Was a battle-field.

Where he couldn't loose. 

Thanks to the gods, she was with specials gauntlets that created force fields to protect her from all the sticks and stones (and ice, logs, hurricanes...) he threw. Shes got scared, not with him, but with what that jerks made to him. That wasn't the cute-but-stupid boy she meet. The boy in front of her was merciless, hatefull and insane. Every time he hit the target (that is, her), his face was illuminated by a sick smile. Every time he missed, his eyes burned in anger.

They turned him into a monster.

She managed to get face to face (or hand to hand) with him.

-Stop it! It isn't you!! 

-Who said?! How can you tell me who I am?!

-'Cause I know you! You are the boy who sang a stupid song about a wild west village which had a dumb name! You are the boy who came to work pretending be a girafe mounting a horse, for most stupid it can sound! You are the boy who saved the man who tried to kill him hundred times because that was the right thing to do!!

He started to tremble.

-t-that's don't prove anything!

-Yes, it proves! You're a good person! I know you are strong enough to get outta this, you are the strongest person I know! ~Then a idea sparkled on her mind. Who knew that Boone's dumb songs would be usefull someday, huh?~ "T-take good care of those feelings...With l-love and care..." Do you remember it?!

He wide-eyed. Whatever sha was doing, she was doing right.

-You need to get out of this!! ~She exclaimed.

He looked at her, one eye purple, and the other blue. He seemed frightened.

-I.. I can't! Please, just run, before I lose controll again!

-I won't let you here!!

-A intruser! ~Shouted a soldier, entering in the room. Before any of them could stop, he shooted her with a eletric gun. She squirmed, let out a sigh and fainted on her opponent's arms, who gasped. She earned a white lock on her dark brown/pink hair.~ Good job, Mana! Now end her! ~Exclaimed the soldier, and then he saw the boy's hatefull expression. The red-white-haired inhuman grabbed the device on his head and smashed it in his hand. Then he burned the remaining pieces.

The man had time only to think a "Uh-oh" before being attacked with the fury of nature. 

When the other received a Total Knock Out, the boy turned his attention to the faited girl. Knowing what to do, he put a hand on her chest, and absorverd the electricity of her body, releasing on the ground, and then busied himself in try to let her comfortable on his lap 'till she wake up. He hugged her backs, varying among kissing her neck and face, muttering apologies and humming her favorite songs, being tho most sweet and careful he could. 

Don't get me wrong, he was freaking out inside (like all the tiny people on his brain were screaming, running in circles and waving their arms, declaring red alert), but knew that his powers were directly chained with his emotions, and he didn't wanted to have a outburst with her in a so fragile state.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and he sighed in relief. 

-H-hi... ~She said, with a weak smile, glad to see he was him again.

-Hi. ~He replied, glad to see she wasn't dead.

She tried to put a hand on his face, but he pulled out. 

-I told you. I'm evil. Is my nature. ~He said, saddened.

She sighed.

-How much times I need to tell you? They didn't want you because you're evil. They want you because they don't want you to be good. ~He lifted a eyebrow to her words. ~ Look what you did with that man. ~She pointed to the soldier on the ground. ~ If you stop running of your powers and start using them for the good side, you can do wonderfull things. I saw the shine in your eyes when we went to the SuperHero World. You can be one in our world too. 

He smiled, and they were about to kiss...

-Dudes, dudes! ~Boone entered on the room, followed by Daphne. ~You lost the most amazing fight since the Battle for the Multiverse!

They pulled apart imediatelly, with red faces.

-We ended on the same room, and it was full of soldiers! 

-They wanted to attack, but Daph was like "no, you'll not", and summoned lots of zombies to fight them!

-And them Boon took one by the heels and spined and knocked over 15 of them at once!

-And they were like "oh, please, don't hurt us"!

-And we were like, "you asked for it, suckers"!

They laughted remembering their adventure.

-Cool. But now we need to fin a way to land it. ~Said Sashi.

-Oooh, yea, about it... We kinda hit the main controls while we were fighting, the soldiers escaped, and I have sure that haven't any other inhuman here, but now we are falling to our death...hehe... ~Said Daphne, nervous.

The other two dropped their jaws.

-And you can't stop it?! Like, use your demigod magic or something like it?!

-Uh, hello-o? I'm daugher of Hades, not Zeus! I don't know anything of sky! Wanna a ride in the shadows? No problem. Talk with a ghost? Child play. But fly? Sorry, wrong demigod!

Suddenly, Penn got up, went to the window, not very sure of what he was doing. Concentrating, he lifted his hands.

_You can do wonderfull things._

With a immense effort, he managed to soften the fall with his powers (they felt as if they were in a rattle, but at least not smashed as pancakes). 

They fell on a hill, and came out the spaceship. He breathed the cool breeze, laying down on the grass. Finally, he was where he belonged to. Home.

-I told you. You are good. Is you nature. ~The brown-pink-white-haired girl said, laying with him, as exausted as him. ~But wassup with this locks?

-Side efect of the eletric gun. ~He panted. ~I discovered in the worst way. ~He laughed like him again.

They came closer...

-That was amazing! ~Exclaimed Daphne, on her "turned on the 220v" way to be.

-You looked like... The Last Airbender! ~Said Boone, jumping so much that looked like he wanted to go to the bathroom.

This time, the lovers ignored the duo and kissed anyway.


	29. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbarian! Au  
> The winter is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a AU were people are separated in clans by their sign. And the leaders have like 16. IDK.

//Observer Narrator//  
Trompets sounded interrupting the peacefull afternoon for the Clan Scorpio.

-Leader Kobayashi! We have visits! ~A soldier shouted.

-Who is?

-The leader of the Clan Leo!

The girl's lips formed a perfect line.

-Let they come in and say for him meet me on my quarters. ~She grunted, turning back and coming in.

oOo

Some minutes later, a figure covered on a cloak made of lion's skin came in and stood on front of her.

-M'lady. ~He made a bow. She didn't did the same. She sat on her chair and he followed her.

-What brought you to my domains? ~She asked, closing her hand around her dagger, just in case.

He take the lion skin out of his head and let it fall on his sholders, showing a amount of fire-red hair and bright blue eyes, that faced her dark brown ones.

-Nice collection. ~He said, pointing to the wall, covered in weapons.

-What brought you to my domains? ~She asked again, losing her patience.

-Well, it's a little awful to say but, had been two months since I send you a alliance offert, and you haven't awnsered me, so I decided to care about it on my own. ~He said, calmly.  
She leaned on the chair and put her feet on the table.

-I'm sorry for making you leave your comfy Clan to come to this snake nest, but I must say that I don't want make any alliance with you.

The visitor's smile didn't broke, but grew a little.

-Oh, actually, I loved your Clan, the people look strong and the surroundings had been chosen well. So, what's the reason? ~He asked.

-Simple. I can't make any alliance with someone that I don't know. I can't give a chance to any traitor. And my Clan, like you had seen, don't need any external help. ~She replied, playing with her dagger.

-Don'r get me wrong, I know you can rule your domains. I just wanna be able to count on you at any problem and do the same for you. ~He said. ~But, if you have doubts about my motivations, I have a proposal to do.

She murmured something about "Stubborn Leos".

-I'm listening.

-I have to do a jorney to the Oriental Areas, visit a allie from Clan Tiger. And I was wondering if you want to go with me. We can know each other better.

-So you want me as your sidekick. ~She said, in a cold tone.

-No. Just a company. I knew that the Clan Dragon make great weapons, that could fill your colection even more. ~He replied.

She took some minutes to think. Finally, she straighned on the chair.

-Right. That's the deal: If, and only if you manage to convince me until the end of the expedition, I'll form a alliance with you. But, if you make me waste my time...~She lowered her voice to a deadly tone.~I'll prove that the lions aren't too big to be poisoned.

He chewed the threat for some seconds until answer.

-Deal. 

She stood up and came out, shouting:

-Someone seal my dragon and prepare my armor! I'm going out with this Wind Brain!

oOo

-We'll need to stop here. It's getting late and it's too dangerous to fly in the dark. ~He said, landing his griffin on the shore of a lake. Huffing, she followed him.

Fortunally, both ate before leaving, so the two laid to sleep.

-Good night, Lady Kobayashi.

-The same for you, Lord Zero.

-Please, call me Penn.

-Hm.~She laid on her side, backs turned to him. He waited she say her name, until realise that she was already sleeping. A bit disapointed, he fell asleep.

oOo 

He woke up at dawn with a intense cold. Pulling closer the lion skin, he looked at the sky. A snow tempest was forming. They probably would wait until it pass before continue their jorney. 

He looked at his side. Their animals were fine, but the other leader wasn't. She was shivering too much, curled, trying to conserve body heat. She surely would get sick on that cold. 

His gaze turned from the girl to the lion skin. It wasn't big enough to cover both of them. And he knew storys about people that died on storms like that one. He could save only one of them. Her, or himself.

oOo

She woke up in the morning, feeling a weird weight in her body. Was a lion skin. Penn's lion skin. She looked for him, ready to say that she wasn't a coat-rack, when she saw him, covered in snow. His skin was even more pale than the normal and his fingertips were blue. He wasn't moving.

She understood imediatelly what he did.

In chock, she put a hand on his chest. Fortunally, his heart was still beating. 

-Okay, Wind Brain, you'll need to help me here. ~Covering him with the skin, she mounted on her purple dragon and put him on her lap, with his griffon right behind. They still couldn't fly, so they walked slowly on the snow.

-Hey, if you don't die after this, you can call me Sashi.

oOo

They walked for hours, and he only got worse every minute. He started shivering, his breath coming out in white smoke. 

She was starting to lose hope when she saw a illuminated sign at the entrance of a cave, showing a smiling crab and a smiling horse. And that said:

_Wiseman and Adans_

_Magical services._

That was her best option, so she came in.

oOo

The sorcerer's house, a little building made of wood, were bigger inside that outside, what had more space to magic mess. Behind a table, a chubby boy, with a armor from Clan Sagitarius, was apparently fixing something.

-Caham. ~She said, making the boy drop what he was holding.

-Oh, welcome!~ He said, coming closer to greet her. ~I'm Boone, how can I help you?

Without saing anything, she showed the redhead faited on her arms. 

-Hm, I see. Let's bring him to our health expert. ~He tossed the leader on his shoulders as a flour sack and took him to other room, were a montain of paper ruled all the space.~Daphne, we have costumers! 

The paper mountain came alive. No, it had a girl coming out of that. A girl with dark skin, blue hair and yellow iris, using a armor from Clan Cancer.

-Okay, let's see what do we have here... Laid him on the bed. ~She said, pointing at the only spot of the room that wasn't covered in paper: a little matress.

After some exams (that most involved poke him), she said:

-Yup. As I tought. Hypothermia. He'll need to stay here 'till get better, and you too. Your fingertips are blue, you know?

Sashi looked at her hands. She haven't noticed that she was so much cold until that moment. When she began shivering, took a long time (and a hot cup of tea) for her to stop.

She busied herself reading the papers on Daphne's room, that were informations of the other Clans. Apparently, she was intense, emotional and protective. Interesting. She started to read about the Clan Leo. She aways knew about the defects, like that they were selfish and bossy, but never the qualities: they were kind, and loyal and could put their hand on the fire for a friend.

She looked at the boy on the matress.

-Hey. ~Said Daphne.~Do you know why Boone and I have this store? His old place got invaded, and I needed I little bit of help here, with my Clan. So, we united forces. Everything get better with a friend. Are you really going to wait 'till the end of this jorney to tell him that you like him?

-I don't like him!~The other girl replied, her cheeks on a dark shade of pink. Daphne shrugged.

-I said that you like him and you're acting as I had said that you have a crush on him. ~She smiled. ~What a thing.

When the bluenette left, the Asian girl sighed.

-I won't say I'm love.

 


	30. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zodiac! Au  
> Is basically what the title says (thank you, Shawn Mendes).

//Observer Narrator//

-I'm okay, Wind Brain!

-But y-you're b-bleeding too much!

-Who cares?!

_ - _ _I care_!

She shut herself. Of course, it was her fault to want to take the lead after he came out of the freezing coma and end up on a enemy clan, and it was her fault to challenge the leader. But she didn't expected he would play so dirty on a 2x50. He didn't got hurt, but her, in the other hand, recieved a deep cut on her abdomen. They managed to escape, and setted a camp on a distant forest.

He looked at her eyes with a dizzy expression.

-Is too deep. You'll need some stitches. ~He said the last word with a sick tone.

-Oh, great. ~ She grunted. ~I have a first-aid kit on my dragon's saddle. Give it to me and...

-No. I... I do it. Will be hard to you on this position.

She huffed and gave an nood. He took the kit and soon was with the needed objects on his hands. She noticed a bit of nervousness on his actions, his hands were trembling a lot while preparing the operation.

-Just advice me if hurt too much, OK?

-C'mon, I had handle worst pains than it.

He took a deep breath, and started. She squirmed a little when felt the colt needle entering her skin.

-Want me to stop?! ~He asked imediatelly. ~She shook her head and he continued, with a expression that indicated that he expected the opposite answer.

The cut seemed longer that way, for both of them. 

-Halfway t-there... ~He stutered, and she lifted a thumb in a Ok position.

Some after, her eyes began to watering.

-J-just two more, I swear! ~He was crying more than her. 

He finished. cut the line, and passed a lotion that Bon and Daph gave them to make the pain decrease, then held his belly as he was going to barf. His hands were covered in her blood.

-What the heck is wrong with you? ~She asked. Obviously, he had did that before and that didnt pleased he.

He looked at her with sad eyes.

-When I had 14, the leader of my clan died. They use to choose the leader when they have 16 'till they die, but haven't anyone with that age, so they choose me. It was okay, a little bit much of responsabilitty, but it was fine. Until that invasion. ~He shivered saying this words.~ I managed to kick out the invaders, but many of my people got hurt, including a child, about 4 or 5. The healers were too busy, so I decided to take care of it myself. She needed stitches too. I thought that I could do that. But then she started to cry. ~He hugged his legs, curling into a ball. ~I-I tried to keep on firm, but I knew that I was hurting her, and that she wouldn't get hurt if I had been a better leader... a-and...

-She...

-No. But it was close.

She was speechless. She had never heard about an so young leader, neither that was exposed to so much pressure.

-Hey. ~She put a hand on his face. He was crying.

-S-sorry. The Leo's confidence is a mask. Inside, we are inseccure scared kittens. You must think that I'm weak, don't you? ~He sobbed, avoiding her eyes while wipping tears from his eyes.

-No, you aren't. Actually, I guess that you're even stronger than me. ~She made him look in her eyes. ~ You made a good job with me, and I think that you made a good job with that girl too, if she survived.  You're a good leader. ~She gave him a reassuring smile. Scorpios can be very lovely with the ones that desserves it, and he proved that he did. 

He returned the smile. 

And then things began to get too...  _intense._

They came close, very close. Their breaths were coming out as one. Before any of them could realize, they were kissing.

His lips were soft and warm, and the little kisses between the "internal interaction" were like hilarious gas, making everything disappear.

Her tongue was little, but precise and bold, touching just the right places, and making him mad for more.

And then they realized what they were doing. And pulled out imediatelly.

Both of them maked out a silly excuse and went to opposite sides, blushing furiously.

She had already forgoten the stitches. Now the big deal was: How she was going to  keep in control of her feeling 'till the rest of the journey? 

 


	31. Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zodiac! Au  
> Leos are knowed as show offs.  
> But have some things they don't like to show.  
> Scorpios are knowed for love mysteries.  
> And that growed kitty was a mystery, so she was going to solve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is another two-shot, and the next (I'm so, so sorry) will be NSFW.  
> Since when my mind became so dirty?!

//Leader Kobayashi's POV//

Well, what can I say?

Who could guess that an quick trip with Wind Brain could last some months?

And (believe if you want) it wasn't his falt (not completely). Of course, I wanted to punch his face, but not because he  was wasting my time. 

Was because I was falling in love with him and I  _didn't_ wanted to fall in love. Not after...  **The last time.**

Actually, the extensed travel was  _my_ fault.  I... wanted to spend more time with him, okay?! I admit!!

And I don't know why! He was so arrogant, authoritarian, competitive, jealous and... and gentle, loyal, brave and   _seductive..._

Aaaaahhhh, come out of my head, stupid lion!!!

Anyways.

We were camping in a cave, that had lots of multicolored crystals above, what made it looks like we was inside a geode.

He was sleeping calmly, with his head on his griffin, as a pillow. 

I was about to sleep too, but  then I saw a silver glow, under his right boot. 

I know that curiosity killed the cat, but I couldn't resist.

Carefully, I removed his boots, and gasped at the sight.

The left foot and calf were normal, but the right ones were... made of metal.

It looked very similar to the other, and was obvious that wasn't _just_ metal. Had magic on it. And a tragic story behind. I could fell in my bones.

A shinning symbol were drawn on it in a blue light. I passed slowly my finger on the draw, and images started to pass on my mind.

//Flashback!!//

The clan Leo could be found on the peak of a hill, in one of the most beautifull views of that land. Lots of cheerfull, high spirited people walked on the streets, making all shorts of things that pleased that outstanding sign (their words).

But, that was a dark day.

The leader had died in battle. so they needed to find another one.

-The oldest teenagers, please make a row, to find our next leader! ~said a priest.

Some boys and girls reunited in the center, where, one at once, they must put a hand on a stone to see who was the chosen one. 

Almost all of them tried, but no one had sucess. The last one in the row was a small boy, probably the younger of them, about 13 or 14. He had a mane of red hair and two shinning aqua marine eyes. He listened some disbelief laughs, but stood firm. He took a deep breath and put the hand on the stone. Imediatelly, the symbol of the clan, a little ball with a long tail, lit up in red light, as fire. He felt the same symbol being writen on his neck, as a tattoo, and on his backs were marked some shinning points, forming the costellation of Leo. He, and all the others, seemed extremally surprised, but soon, his new sudits knelt in prostration.

He needed to stay strong for his people, even if he was scared as fuck.

oOo

-Quick, activate the crystals! ~He shouted, fighting with a dark being.

The invasion was a big test for the clan's new regent. That terrible creatures had destroyed lots of things, hurted lots of people, but they would't fall without fight.

The priest lit up the altar, where had 12 crystals, one of each clan they had a aliance (and their).

Well, 11 crystals.

They haven't a aliance with the clan Scorpio. (The two clans had a misunderstooding some decades ago and scorpios are that kind of people who haves  _good memory.)_

The dark beings, that got turned away from the light, got in by the part which supposted to be lightened with a dark purple beam.

He had no choice.

He lifted the sword and attacked...

oOo

He managed to kick out the dark beings of the hill.

But for a price.

What a price.

His right leg, all the area under his knee, needed to be amputaded. It was broken, rotten, _destroyed._

He was sitting on a stretcher, with the leaders of the other clans were in front of him, all of them much older.

-I can't believe he tried to defeat that monsters alone. ~Said the leader of the clan Virgo.

-He's just a kid. ~Agreed the leader of the clan Capricorn.

-Just the Leos to put such big responsability in unprepared hands.~ Said the leader of the clan Gemini.

-ENOUGH!!! ~ Shouted the leader of the clan Leo -I mean, Penn. ~Stop talking of me as if I wasn't listening! I'm NOT just a kid!!!

He got up. Even with his leg hurting more than anything he had ever felt, he stood firm.

The adults observed the teenager, amazed by his courage. 

-I just tried to defeat the mosters alone not because I'm unpreparated, but because I need to do whatever it takes to protect my people. That's how a leader need to do! Haven't you never heard about "the captain sinks with the ship"? I will ever do anything for my clan, not mater if I'm a elder or a todler! ~He roared, then lowered his voice. ~Any other comment?

They looked at him some surprised, others ashamed.

The leader of the clan Aries, a huge, full bodied man, approached from the boy. Then hugged his side, laughing.

-He's brave! I like it!

-And is stubborn too, it's important. ~Added the leader of the clan Taurus.

-He's optimist as Gemini.

-And affectionate as Cancer.

-And sincere as Virgo.

-And just as Libra.

Scorpio didn't manifested here.

-And  confident as Sagitarius.

-And ambitious as Capricorn.

-And independent as Aquarius.

-And flexible as Pisces.

-Well, my boy. ~ Said Aries. ~Welcome to the team! But first we'll need to fix this leg.

oOo

-You know you can't catch cold with this thing! ~Said Boone, doing some bibidibobidiboos on the prothesis. ~It screws up all the magic!

-I know, man. ~Replied Penn, now with 16. ~But it was a emergency, I could't let her die!

-But you can't die too. You're a leader. And my friend! 

-And you're a good friend, bro. ~They hugged. 

-Sooo, that girl is your girlfriend?

-No! We, we are dealig a aliance...~ He said, but then whispered on his friend's ear. ~Do you think that she's my type?

-A moody boy and a vindictive girl? Why not? I have sure that Daphne already ships you! 

They laughed, and suddenly everything became dark.

//End of the flashback!!//

I woke from whatever happened with me, with him looking at me.

-You saw...? ~He asked.

-I... I had no idea.~ I said, ashamed of how I had been treating him all the journey. ~I'm sorry! If I knew that you...

-Well, that's not the type of thing you show to others, huh? ~He said, playfully. ~"Hey, total stranger, I have a mechanical leg 'cuz I lost mine on a battle! Isn't cool?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

-Good form to protect the hill, I think that none of the others clans would think in use the Allie Crystals. In mine we use dragons.

-You know, cats loves shines, and it includes very big cats as lions... But I didn't wanted you to think that I tried to be your friend _just_ for the crystals. I mean, I aways addmired your clan, how you are strong and protective with the ones you care about, and being with you... Well... The truth is... I think I like you, Sashi.

Okay. 

I try to get the boy out of my head and he simply throws me a bomb like this.

Why the heart couldn't just pump blood, that is his job?!


	32. One thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Roar".  
> If you saw the Chapters: Love Me Like You Do; Strip That Down; and I Knew You Were Trouble, you know what to do.  
> Again, I'm sorry.

//Observer Narrator//

-Y-you do...? ~She muttered, her heart beating like a professional drummer.

He was very nervous, but managed to make up a smart and romantic reply:

-Huuh, ye.

She bit her lip, took courage and straightened.

-Lord Zero. ~She said, serious. He was preparing himself for the "we are just friends" or "our relationship is nothing more than professional" or most probable "start running now, your creep!" that the others leaders talked about (he had never declared himself to someone). ~Some years ago, another man gained my heart. 

_Ouch._

_Right to the point._

-And he broke it. ~She continued. ~Was the leader of the clan we got into, that one who gave me this scar. ~She pointed to the scar on her abdomen. ~I kinda wanted to take revange on him, but it didn't worked well.

-If it's a consolation for you, me and my griffin crashed his shack while you were dizzy from blood loss. ~He said, still a little nervous, but trying to smile.

-Heh, thank you. The deal is: I was afraid of falling in love again. I decided to retire my heart, but then you appeared. You are the greatest idiot. that I've ever saw, but you have something that make me like you. After what I saw today, I can say that you are problably the most brave leader of our cicle, even more than me, and I respect it. And... ~Her eyes, which wanted to look at his mechanical leg, landed on his pants and... and he was...-WTF?! How my emotional story can possibly turn you up?! ~She exclaimed. The boy in front of her were too busy holding his tears too realise at first.

-Huh? Ooooh. ~He said, his face burning in shame. ~Is that... I was having... a w-wet dream.

-Really?! With who?! ~Her jealouss mode activaded, but when she saw his face, reality hit her. ~Oh.

He nooded, too ashamed to talk.

-What a thing... ~She said. ~And you...want it?

He nooded again, hiding his face on his lion skin.

-Good. ~And then said something he didn't listened.

-What?

She repeated again, but he sill couldn't listen her.

-Wha-

-I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, DAMMIT!!! ~She shouted, and then covered her mouth, extremally flushed.

His eyes were big like plates and his pupils, smal as grains of sand.

-Yu... you wan...you wanna... ~He stammered.

Her patience ran out.

So she grabbed his face and kissed him as his lips were the only cure of her poison. 

He gasped, but soon melted to her touch. 

They pulled out, panting.

-This... Is serious? ~He asked. She nooded.

-Just for tonight, let's forget about our signs, if we match or not. Let's just do it and find out for ourselves. ~She started to strip, and he almost passed out seeing her bare chest. ~So?

-Ah, o'course! Sorry. ~He said, taking off his clothes. ~So, can I take the lead. ~Before her face, he smiled nervously. ~You can't blame a boy for trying.

She looked at him with a weird expression.

-What? ~He asked, a little confused.

-I want to try something. ~She said.

Hugging his body, in a angle that their nipples were touching (and only it could make him have a mental breakdown), she began biting his neck, licking the wounds she made (and eventually his earlobe) while massaging his chest with her soft breasts (and now she was _deffinitelly_ trying to kill him). Slowly, she guided his hands to them, inviding him to touch that sensitive part. He didn't had a idea to what to do, he had never touched a girl (or a boy -His relationship with Boone was nothing more than friendship) like this before. He tried squish them, but after a hurtfull groan (and a punch in the face -besides some hickeys, he would need to handle a black eye at morning), he decided that massaging and rub circles on the nipples was the best. She moaned softly at the sensation.

-Lay down. ~She commanded. He obeyed, and before he could tell, the two were completelly naked and she was in top of him, with a savage look in her eyes. ~Stay still. 

She turned her backs to him, and began giving him a blowjob.

He understood what she was wanting to do. Never, in his whole life, he had even  _dreamed_ of doing a 69 with someone, but, apparently, that was what was happening.

Grabbing her rear, he slided two fingers inside her while licking her core. The muffled moans arround him has sending him over the edge, so much that, some few minutes after, he came in her throat, with her folowing him right after. 

Taking advantage of the fact he could barely move, she turned back to his face, and they kissed again, savouring themselves in each other's mouths.

Not took long for him to get hard again.

-I'll put it in now. Tell me when you want me to move. ~She said, and he nooded.

Sliding slowly, so much that he was almost shouting, she let him enter her. But soon his eyes widened again.

-You... You're bleeding! ~He exclaimed, pointing to her... you know what, that had a little red line. 

-Oh! Don't worry, it happens with girls' first times, is normal. ~She said.

-First time?! So how are you so good?! ~He asked, and she shruggered.

-Dunno. But I'm glad you're liking. So, can I? 

He shook his head.

-No, no. Leave it with me. ~He smiled.

She didn't understood what he was talking about, 'till he grabb her again and start moving her up and down, not too slow, not so fast, just the perfect rythmn.

-Are you liking? ~He asked, and she replied with a affirmative groan. ~Can I do something to make it even better?

-Surprise me. ~She teased.

-Chalenge accepted. ~He grinned.

He angled her body to 1: hit her sweet-spot, and 2: lick, suck and kiss her breasts, one at once (now he was  _deffinitely_ trying to kill her).

-Aaaah. ~She moaned, and then stroked his ~~mane~~ hair, what made him purr (that's right, **purr!!** ). ~Good boy.

After some minutes of him simply melting her brain, he pulled out, making her let out a little whine, until he slider in her back and come, what make her scratch his backs and moan in pleasure.

-I... I didn't wanted to take the risc... of making you pregnant... ~He explained, and she shushed him.

-Not problem. I'm on the pill, but I'm thankfull with your concern. 

-So, it was good? ~He asked, and she kissed him in reply.

-Yes, it was. ~She yawned. ~But can we talk about aliances and dating tomorow? I'm (yawn) very sleepy. ~She said.

-Okay. ~He said, before realising. ~Wait, you said DATING?! ~He asked, but she was already sleeping. Smiling, he dressed them up, covered her with his lion skin and laid next to her. ~Good night, Lady Kobayashi. Dream about me, I need the answer, like, ASAP. ~He kissed her nose, what made her make a face while sleeping and mutter something that looked a lot with "your stupid". ~I love you too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK.  
> I won't even try to defend myself this time. '-_-


	33. You Da One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts! Au  
> Yeaa, he really need to be more carefull with Love Potions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs:  
> 1.I recomend to read The Lion, The Badger And The Goblet before.  
> 2\. Three more OCs coming out the oven!!!

 

 //Observer Narrator//

Happened some days after the Tournament. 

Sashi was getting a bit... Impatient.

Had like... one week after the kiss, and Penn still hadn't reacted about it.

So she decided talk with him on breakfast.

Wasn't allowed studants to sit on a table that wasn't of their Houses, but she couldn't stand anymore.

What a mistake.

When she walked to the red table, saw him flerting with another girl. He was being extremally romantic, like she was the only piece that he needed to complete his heart (yes, he said it). The kiss didn't meaned anything to him, it seemed.

She ran away, almost trampling Daphne (a eccentric girl from Ravenclaw that they knew a few days ago), entered in the Slytherin room and collapsed on a chair, holding her tears.

-S-stop crying, Kobayashi, you're a warrior... he don't desserve your tears... Aaaa STOP IT, DAMN!!! ~She shouted to herself.

Fortunally, it was Sunday, so she could enjoy her suffering all day (sice she had finished her homework).

She ended up sleeping, and woke near from Lunch time.

-Ow, how much time I was off? ~She asked, not really expecting a answer.

-Two hours, twenty three minutes and fifty seconds. ~Said a voice behind her.

When she turned around, saw five people facing her. And none of them were from Slytherin. 

Had two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws and one Griffindor.

At first sight, she just knew Boone and Daphne in the group.

She recognized the griffindor as the girl who that stupid was "in love" with. But the other two were still a mystery.

-Holly Niffler, how did you managed to enter this room?! It's just to Slytherins! ~She whispered/shouted.

-Don't worry about it. ~Said Boone.

-We all know that Flame-Hair isn't in his perfect senses. So we hired the services of the best detectives in Hogwarts! ~Exclaimed Daphne.

The mysterious kids smiled.

-I'm Wendy Murphy. ~ Said the Griffindor. She had short brown hair, green eyes that changed the color (turning to greyish to emerald, to leaf, to sea, etc.), had a scar in the shape of a crescent moon (she didn't liked to talk about it) on her arm, and used a bracelet with the symbol of the Deadly Hallows. Her uniform was messed, as she didn't liked perfection.

-I'm Louis Hattaway. ~Said the Ravenclaw. The only boy of the trio had messed black hair, ocean blue eyes, a necklace with some weird Egyptian symbol, and, unlike the previous girl, his uniform was perfectly tidy.

-I'm Isadora Kruppnic, but ya guys c'n call me Sunny! ~Said the Hufflepuff. She had long blond red hair on a braid, lots of freckles, brown eyes, and had a great hickory accent.

-And together we are....The MoonStone Trio! ~ Said Wendy, while they made a pose, summoning their patronus (respectly, a wolf, a lynx and a hare) and Sunny sang "Yeeah Yeeah Yeeeeeah!!".

-In the land of the crazy, be a little bit crazy too. ~Murmured Louis.

-We discovered before everybody that Principal Moon had been changed with a evil witch in the Triwizard Tournament, but nobody believed us before it was too late. 

-The're the best of the detective field! ~Exclaimed Boone.

-I'm still trying to prove that Merlin was a alien. ~Said Wendy, in a almost-crazy-way.

-And if I see that guy flerting my girlfriend again, I'll rip out his organs and make him swallow them! ~Roared Louis.

-But if you rip his stomach and make him swallow, where it will go? ~Commented Sunny.

-A little ask, what are your signs? ~Asked Daphne.

-Aquarius.

-Aries.

-Pisces.

-Why? ~The three asked.

-Divination homework. ~The bluenette shrugged.

-She's crazy for this kind of thing. ~Whispered B.

-So... You'll try to discover what happened to him? ~Asked Sashi.

-We already know! ~Exclaimed Wendy, to the other girl's surprise. ~After we discarted his likehood of being abducted by aliens, we found a little bit of Love Potion on his Pumpkin Juice. After a investigation that brought us to a group of Slytherins (and after doing Levicorpus on them), we found out that a girl called Lilyth tried to make him fall in love with her, but made a mistake and now, _I'm_ the one who he likes (or think he likes), what don't please me a little. I have a boyfriend, you know.

 -Okay, and how do I get him out of it?

-Well, the potion wasn't so strong, actually, it was very badly done. I guess that, he'll come back to normality if you make him feel something stronger than the potion's efect.

-For example?

-CONFESS TO HIM!! ~The five of them shouted.

-Seriously?

-Yep, dude. True love is the most powerfull magic. ~ Said Boone, what made Sunny let out a little sigh.

-No, seriously that all Hogwarts know about my crush on him?! C'mon!

oOo

-You don't love her.

-Yes, I do!

-Is a Love Potion.

-No, is not!

-She don't loves you anyway.

-That's why you need to help me.

She didn't know if she laughed or if she cryied. He was so  _patetic!_  

She had managed to corner him in one of the secrets passages, that one near of the statue of the one-eyed witch.

-You are nuts if you think that I'll help you engange with a girl that have a boyfriend that want to strangle you with your own spine!

 -You don't know  what is love someone without being matched!

She grabbed him by the red/golden tie and pinned him against the wall.

-I don't know? _I don't know?!_ Well, what I **know** is that there's someone for whom you are the Sun, the Moon and all the freaking stars!! ~She said, grinding teeth.

-A-and who is? ~He asked.

-IS ME, YOU DOUCHEBAG!!!~ She shouted, tears on her eyes. ~What do you think that the kiss in the Tournament meaned?!

-I t-tought that you was just wishing me good luck! ~ He stammered.

-Good- You know what? FORGET IT!! ~She dropped him on the ground, marching out with her fists clenched, her left hand almost breaking her wand.

-Sash, wait! ~He said, going after her.

-I SAID FORGET IT! ~She shouted, punching him, as a instinctive act. She had found out that, since they couldn't use magic out of Hogwarts, that was a efective way to fend off the idiots.

Maybe too efective.

He fell on the ground. His eyes were closed, his nose were bleeding and had a cut on his lip. She looked at her hands. His blood was staining her fingers.

-Merlin, what did I do? ~She whispered, in panic. She knelt beside him, knowing that is Peeves foud them, soon the whole school would know and the Slytherin reputation would be even more harmed. And, in a more important matter: He would HATE her when he awake (that's it, if he had not a head injury). ~PZ, I'm sorry, it's was a accident! Okay, not a accident, but I didn't wanted to hurt you! ~She shaked him, but he didn't looked like he would come back to his senses. ~Crap, wake...

Out of the blue, she felt something push her to the ground. Soon, he wason top of her.

-Will you talk now? ~He asked, wiping the blood from his face.

She huffed.

-OK, but let me get up, I don't wanna even think about the rumors that would run out if someone see us like this.

The two stood up.

-What you was saying... was true? ~He asked, carefully.

-See for yourself. Expecto Patronum! ~She said, waving her wand, but the animal that appeared wasn't her usual harpy, but a two-tailed fox, like he's. ~Is like this for weeks. I guess that my feeling are getting less rational every day.

-I... I don't know what to think... ~He said, some tears forming on the corner of his eyes. ~Love potion, you said? ~She nooded. ~Sincerely, I... aways liked you. And aways dreamed about you saying this words. But now... I don't feel what I thought that I would. A-and I don't know if it's just the spell, or if my love wasn't as strong as I thought... ~He put the hands on her cheeks, both tearing. ~I guess that there' only one way to have sure. Can I?

She affirmed, sniffing.

Slowly, they aproached their faces, and after what seemed a eternity, their lips touched... She closed her eyes, but he made sure to keep his eyes wide open all the time. When they pulled apart, he smiled.

-I knew you was the one. ~He said, still crying, but now of happiness.

-Woe to you if I wasn't. ~She replied, laughing between tears.

They kissed again, oblivious that, covered by Cloaks of Invisibility, five studants were observing them.

-Our job is done. ~Said Wendy, proud of themselves.

-If he won't flirt you anymore, it's fine by me. ~Said Louis.

- _Veni, vidi, vici. ~_ Said Daphne.

-"True love is the most powerfull magic". I'm very wise. ~Said Boone.

-Shut up all of you. ~Said Sunny, her eyes shut. ~I need to record this moment in my mind. a Slytherin and a Griffindor... KISSING!!!

-You'll tell to everyone, huh?

-And you have any doubt? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaa, I put the troublemaker princess from chapters 4 and 5 in this Au.  
> I'ts not the last time you saw the MoonStone Trio...  
> Keep tunned! ;)


	34. Set It All Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess! Au  
> Once upon a time, a pretty redhaired princess, her friend knight and her fairy goodmother, lived their lifes normaly.  
> On a stormy day, they receive terrible news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consequently, is a genderbend version.  
> Obs: Rippen is still in there.  
> And he (or rather, she) still is evil.  
> Based on the "The Princess Most Fair" episode.  
> They don't sing (in most of time).

//Obsever Narrator//

-What do you want to say with  _marriage?! ~_ Gasped Penny, widening her eyes for her step-mother.

Rippen smiled calmly for the princess.

-Well, my mindless honey, you know. Since your parents mysteriously disappeared, I need to make the important decisions. Our kingdom were on a... delicaded situation with WizCity, the land of witches and wizards, so, I offered your hand for the king, and he gladly accepted.

-B-But...

-Silence. You will marry with him today. ~The queen adopted a rigid tone.~Go to your room and get ready. 

oOo

She looked at herself in the mirror. Used to use cheerful colors, as pink, yellow or blue, she felt strange in white. With her already pale skin, that looked even paller now, she thought that she looked like a ghost. Her eyes landed at the little pendant that Commander Kobayashi, the leader of the knights and her best friend since everything became dark (besides Bonnie, her fairy goodmother), gave her. A little saphire, with a weird symbol written in gold. He said that the symbol meant "friendship" from where he came from. What she wouldn't do to make him something more...

She heard a knock on the door.  Quickly hidding the pendant inside her gown, she said:

-You may come in! 

The man that oppened made her blood freeze. He was huge, with a mean expression. Had a long dark beard and many scars, including on his eye. Was Lord Tyranteuss, the evillest wizard of the 9 kingdoms.

And her future husband.

-You can go now, Dane. ~He said for a servant, a figure covered in a black mantle.

-Yes, sir. ~Said Dane, making a bow and withdrawing from the site.

-How are my adorable future wife, hm? ~Said the man. She didn't replied. ~It may be bad luck seeing the fiancé before the marriage, but when you have magical powers, you can ignore any superstition. ~He smiled cheerfully at her, but she kept with her dark expression. She was being forced to do it, haven't any reason to pretend she was happy. ~ Oh, c'mon, don't be so selfish! Your hand is a cheap price for the peace of two kingdoms! Or do you want a war?

-No! ~Said the princess, crossing the arms in front of her chest unconsciously, as trying to hide something. ~I  just think that... I'm too young and...

-You would rather marry  _him?_ ~He said, making a gesture and making the hidden pendant fly from her neck to his hand. He analyzed the jewel and grinned~ A poor knight instead of a powerfull king like me? Really? ~He asked, mockingly.

-Give it back! ~She shouted, and he held it where she couldn't reach it.

-No, no. I think that you need to see things on a diferent angle. ~He snapped his fingers and started to shape-shift. And right here, before her eyes, he turned into a almost perfect copy of Commander Kobayashi, the same tanned skin, the same brown hair escaping from the helm, the same strong body. The only exception were his eyes, red and cold, instead of brown and warm.

Terrifyed, she tried to scream, but he shut her mouth with violence. 

-Let's see if you'll keep loving him after what he'll do with you... ~He said, lifting slowly her dress skirt.

Tears began to stream from her face when another knock was heard.

-Sir, the queen demands your presence in the throne room!

He let go of her. 

-Dammit, Dane. ~He growled. ~Well, I'll need to change my plans a little. I see you in the altar. ~He changed back and threw the pendant to her. ~And it's better you be in there, or else your little big friend will suffer the consequences... 

He went out, leaving her on the floor, too scared to move.

Some seconds after, a third knock sounded. 

-PZ, are you here? ~A familiar voice called, but she couldn't trust on it anymore. Afraid that it could be the wizard again, she went to the loose board of the floor, where she hidded the last gift her parents gave her before disappearing.

When he opened the door, had his neck poked by the tip of a sword.

-What the heck are you doing?! ~He asked, between shock and fear. She looked on his brown eyes, and then to the saphire, that had magical properties.

-Are you the real Commander Kobayashi? ~She asked slowly.

-Of course I am!! Who did you expected, Lancelot?! Could you lower this sword, please?! ~She looked at the saphire again. It turned from blue to green, like a emerald, proving that he was telling the truth. If he was lying it would turn red like a a ruby.

-Oh, Commander, I'm so glad to see you, the real you! ~She pulled him to her room, closed the door and hugged him, sinking her head on his metalic chest..~ I'm desperate!

Between sobs, she telled him everything. His blood boiled when she said what that creep wanted to do with her, and pertending that was  _him_! That was sick in so many levels...

-I d-don't know w-what to do... ~She cried on his armor.

One of the reasons that she liked him was that she aways could count on him to provide rational solutions for her problems...

-Let's run away. ~He said.

...And she loved even more his crazy solutions.

-Yes! You're a genius! Then I would search my parents! ~She exclaimed, excited, but them looked at him again with concern. ~Wait, would you come with me? Y-you know, he said he would kill you if...

-I promised protect you at any price, and it's what I'll do. You're not going to get rid of me so easily, majesty. ~He smirked.

-We'll also need magical help... Bonnie! ~She shouted, and immediatelly a fairy with gray hair and a big nose poofed on the room.

-You called, M'lady, dude? ~The fairy asked, waving her wand with a golden star on the tip.

-Bon, can you poof us out this tower? ~The princess pointed to the window, locked with bars.

-Oh, well... ~She bit her lip. ~ you'll not going to like this, but... fairies can only poof herselfes, not other people...

-That's why you'll need me. ~Said a voice behind them.

Was Dane.

They lifted their weapons, and the servant said:

-Wow, wow, guys, relax! We are on the same side! ~He said, removing the mantle form his head. He had brown skin, a long blue hair falling on his shoulders and a blue goatee matching, yellow eyes and a lot of freckles on his cheeks, and was dressed as a hobbit. Had a long wand with a black pearlon the larger tip on his belt. ~I guess you must know me as Damian Adans.

-I know you! ~Exclaimed Bonnie. ~You are the leader of the resistence in WizCity!

-That's right! Not all wizards and whitches are evil! This is a stereotype. I came here disguised to advice you: Rippen is a evil witch and she trapped your parents on a place far, far, faaaaaaaaar away from here! Another dimension! Buuuuuuut, I know what we can do! There's a magic cave that can open interdimensional portals, and we can go there to save them, but is a long walk from here to there, and I can only poof you to the next kingdom.

He said this very fast.

Penny looked at the pendant again, that was still a emerald. The stranger was telling the truth.

-First things first, we need to make them think that you still will marry him... ~He looked at a the window, to the cloudy sky. ~Perfect! ~He pointed the wand to the window, bringing a lonely cloud to her room. ~Okay, let's see... Tall, thin, red hair, blue eyes, pale skin... And _voilá_! ~He said, transforming the cloud into a identical clone of the princess, but using only a simple white dress.

-Oh, my unicorn! ~She gasped.

-Abra-Kablamo!~He said, proud of his work.

-And she talks? ~Asked the knight.

-Of course I talk! Do you think that just because I was a cloud that means that I can't talk?! ~Said the Cloud-Girl, annoyed.

-Impressive. ~Addimited Bonnie.

-And now, I'll need the help of this valiant fairy, cuz' wizards aren't good at clothes. Everytime we try we end up naked in the middle of the ballroom.

-Of course! ~She said, waving her own wand and dressing the cloud with the princess' gown, and dressing the princess with trip clothes that she made from the turquoise curtains. Her knight friend blushed a little looking at her new appareance, that thight clothes and her hair on a braid. She looked like a blue ninja, but he couldn't take this note because ninjas hadn't been invented yet.

-Bi-bidi-bo-bidi-booyah! ~Said the fairy, high-fiving with the wizard.

And Damian poofed them from there.

oOo

-I do.

The whole hall clapped, oblivious that the girl on the white dress was a clone and the real princess was running away with a friendly but easily irritable knight, and two magical beings, a funny fairy and a excentric wizard, that were singing a song from the fairy's friend, a genie, while making some magic prowess.

_You've got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo & hoow..._

-Are you sure that we can trust him? 

-Well, Com, the gem said he was telling the truth, and if he will help me find my parents...

_Come on, whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

_Y_ _es, sir, we pride ourselves on service.._

-I just want you to be safe.

-I know. ~She smiled at him. ~And I'll be.

-You better. ~He smiled back.

_Can your friends pull this_

_Out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go poof?..._

_-_ They really have to sing?

-They're having fun. ~She shrugged.

-Well, I'm not. ~He grunted.

_You ain't never (never) had (had) a friend like meeeeee!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

When they finished with some fireworks, Bonnie went to talk with Penny while Damian with Commander.

-Sooo... When will you tell her that the symbol on her pendant means "Love"?

He had the little desire to strangle that guy, but he had sure that it was a wish the wizard wouldn't make come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Friend Like Me", from Aladdin.  
> The cloud-clone was inspired on a Greek myth.


	35. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess! Au  
> Even strong friendships can hide dark secrets...

//Observer Narrator//

Well, their life of leaks didn't last long.

Apparently, they discovered that the king's wife was a clone, and now the group were struggling against the hold of five guards (two to certain knight), that were obviouslly hypnotized by the queen's lieutenant, a woman called Witch Evil Witch (holly fuck, what a stupid name), who had a weird medallion and seemed to know the boys of the group.

-Oh, dear... ~She said, smiling with scorn. ~ Betraying your own species, Dane, or I should say, Damian? Lying to the king? What a sin...

Damian made a face to the woman.

-I'm fighting to good, you- ~*Insert a long and strong cursing in Latin here*.

-Tsk, tsk. This group are full of rotten apples. Deserters, liars... And look at this! The greatest liar is... ~The woman swayed his finger, making it dance near to Penny. She had sure she would undo her desguise, but then she turned to Comander. ~You.

Her jaw dropped.

-He's not a liar! He's the most trustfull ~~person~~ ~She recieved a deadly glare from Bonnie and Damian. ~ human that I know! ~ She said, fighting against the guard's grasp.

-So you need to know more persons, sweetie.

She was wanting to cut the hag's head off. Who was that... that...  _bitch_ to say that kind of things of her best friend?

But then she looked at the Knight. He was pale and breaking out in a cold sweat. He looked like a wild animal being chased and about to be shot down.

-Say it isn't true. Say he's making up.~ She begged. She wouldn't handle discover that he was a evil wizard disguised or something like it.

He looked at her in despair.

-I'm sorry. ~He said, in one breath.

-What about take off your armor and show who you are? ~Grinned the sorcerer. She made a gesture, and her friend got surrounded by a purple sparkling smoke. When it ceassed, revealed someone totally diferent.

Okay, not  _totally,_ he kept with his caramel-tanned skin, the messed sepia hair and the deep brown eyes, but his body, in the other hand... Instead of the strong physique, he was skinny and short, even shorter than her. He used dirty and ragged clothes, some parts larger than his smal body. His hands were bandaged and he caried a brown bag and a iron dagger. Their eyes meet and he looked away in shame.

He was a thielf. 

-That's your Knight, my princess. A brat that steal from others and then arrest his similars. He lied to you. He lied to the kingdom. He _betrayed_ you. And you know what to do with traitors. ~The woman made her look at her medallion, that shone in purple, and for one second, Penny's eyed shone in the same color, and her face turned from shocked to petrifyed. He orndened the guard to let her go and returned her sword, that she recieved with glazed eyes, like a zombie. ~Traitors receive the death penalty.

- _Traitors receive the death penalty. ~_ She repeated, dead-paned. She walked slowly to the boy and lifted the sword. He didn't tried to fight. He didn't tried to defend himself. He just stood there, fallen on the ground, with two guards holding him arms, looking at her with sad eyes. She grabbed his colar and passed the blade shallowly on the skin of his neck, making a red line appear. He let out a groan, but didn't stopped her. For some reason, he felt that, if he needed to pay for his lies, being killed by the girl he loved and the person he lied the most was the right way.

She pressed the sword against his chest, a little more of force and she would...

-P-please... forgive me... is all I ask... you can kill me if you just forgive me...~He begged. She tried to move her hand but couldn't. They looked at the other's eyes with intensity, his pledding brown and her glazed blues.

-No! ~Shouted Damian. ~Don't kill him! It's what she want!

-You're a good person and a fair leader! Don't let her turn you into a tyrant! ~Screamed Bonnie.

The princess squirmed and shook her head.

-Aghn...No, NO! ~She said, pointing her sword to the woman.~I'm not going to play your little game!

-Foolish girl! ~She snapped his fingers. The guards pointed their weapons to her friends' necks. ~Kill him, or I'll kill all of them!

She was tired of being the sweet-defenseless-good-princess. 

A idea bloomed on her mind.

-Well, I'm not worried about him. ~She pointed at the boy on the ground. ~Thielfs haves lots of skills of scaping.

She blinked at him and gave a discreet nood to the medallion. Fortunally, he understood.

She gave a kick on the woman's stomach, and the two fought for the jewel.

Furtive as a phanter and evasive as a snake, he was able to knock the guards' heads against each other, take their weapons, recover and deliver Bonnie's and Damian's wands and take the medallion in less than five seconds. He gave the gem to her and she crashed it on the ground. The guards woke from the trance, blinked and started asking what the heck was happening.

-Your little pes- ~She coudn't finish her sentence with a sword on her neck.

-Stay away from us.~ Penny whispered, her voice cold as ice.~ And tell the Queen two things. 1: I'm not afraid of her. And 2: ~She stepped on her foot, what made her scream in pain.

-Let's get outta here! ~Said Damian, waving his wand, and the quartet disappeared.

oOo

-So... You're a thielf. ~She said, in a deep breath.

-I'm sorry of lying to you. ~He replied, still ashamed. ~The deal is... When I was younger, the evil wizards, including that woman, invaded my village. They took my family too, like they made with yours. I was the only one who last. I needed to steal food to survive. And when I knew that the leader of them was in your kingdom, I pretended that I was a Knight to plan my revenge, and quickly gained their trust, and achieved the title of comander very fast. But I didn't pretended our friendship. I really care about you. But now... I guess you don't want to see me anymore. ~He stood up, ready to walk away, but she grabbed his hand.

-Wait! W-what is your real name? 

-T-Tadashi.

-Hm. Now, I'll need to call you Dash, then, ~She smiled.

-Aren't you angry with me? ~He asked, carefully. 

-I don't care about what you were, and I didn't liked you because what you were pretending to be. I liked you for what you have in your heart. And I want you to be with me 'till the end, you being a knight or a thielf. Actually... knelt. ~She ordened, taking her sword. A little nervous, he obeyed. ~ Tadashi Kobayashi, do you swear that you'll defend our group, be loyal and help us whenever we need?

-I swear. ~He replied.

-Then, I ,on this very moment, make you my knight. ~She said, touching his shouders with her sword. ~ _Yeeey, Croud Claps!!_

-You are very gentle, my princess. ~He said, entering on the play.

-So... do you have anything more than you need to tell me? ~She asked, not really expecting a reply.

He sighed, tired of hiding.

-Yes. The symbol on your pendent doesn't means "Friendship". Means "Love".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that include characters of other dimensions (like Professor Evil Professor- I simply loved I'm Still Super, one of my favorites!) would make this more... Interesting.


	36. Say you won't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess! Au  
> Continuation of Bad Liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggggggggggggssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttt  
> I ended up noticing that the pendant looks like that "Avalor" necklace from Sophia The First. I need to say that that wasn't my inttention, to be honest. The world is full of magical gems, aren't it?

//Observer Narrator//

_Don't means Friendship. Means Love._

She didn't had a answer for that. 

Fortunally, she could have some time to think in one, since Damian interrupted them and said they needed to find 3 gems to activate the portal to the dimension her parents were trapped in. 

To gain time, they splited up to search in the last 4 kingdoms. She took one with a interesting pirate (long story...), so went to the nearest kingdom to help whoever was there to find other.

She quickly discovered that her favorite knight/thielf was there. And he had found the 2° gem.

How she knew?

Because he was in the edge of a cliff, with his fists and ankles tied, chained to a rock, about to be throw in the sea, meters below, by a stone-goblin( a small, ugly creature made of rocks and mud), that was holding the little blue gem with a angry expression.

-Stop! ~She shouted, running to them. ~What are you doing?

-He tried to steal from me! ~ The goblin grunted. ~He's a thielf! And deserve to die!

She felt guilt on her shoulders.

-Wait! **I** asked him to take the gem! I need it to save my parents! 

-I don't want to know! He may had took it before me on that cave, but I recovered, and now is mine!

-But if he found it first, so  _you_ stealed from  _him!_

-No, I saw it first, it's mine! It will increase my treasure! ~He said, in triumph. She was surprised with his dumbness. ~ Now, go away, or else you'll be the next!

-Run, PZ! I'll be okay!! ~The boy cried, more worried with his friend than with himself.

-Let him go! Please! ~She begged. ~I'll do anything!

-Anything? ~Said the monster, some dirty ideas arising in his mind. ~Right. I'll let him go. As long that you turn into my slave, both ways.

-No! Don't do it! ~He screamed, fighting with his moorings. The idea seemed to scare him hundred times more than the fall.

She wanted to vomit very, very much. Vomit  _blood._ But resented putting the arms behind her backs and lowering her head.

-I do it. Just let him go.

-Okay. ~The monster grinned. And then pushed the boy off the cliff, making him fall. They heard when the rock hit the water, meaning he was sinking like a anchor to his death. ~Ops.

-WHAT DID YOU DO????!!!!!! ~She screamed, horrified, scandalized, her hands still behind her backs.

-You told me to let him go. So I did. I let him go to the Underworld. And now... you promised-

He shut up when saw she putting her hands off her backs, her fingers crossed and her expression hatefull. If he lied, she lied more than he did.

The next thing he saw was a turquoise blur, beating the crap out of him. She really thought about kill him, but decided that had more important worrings at that moment. So she jumped to the cold sea, letting the monster alone.

-Well, at least I still have my g- ~The goblin looked at his hand, and saw a little piece of paper. It wasn't there moments before. And where was the...

_Thank you for the gem, bud!_

_More luck next time!_

_T.K ;)_

_-_ CURSE YOU, FILTHY THIELF!!! ~He shouted, but no one was listening.

oOo

The first thing she noticed after submerge was that she could breathe.

The pendant was shinning. Somehow, that was making her breathe under water. That must have more powers that she thought.

For a minute, she wondered if he had stealed from someone, but shook her head and focused.

It didn't took long to find him, still fighting to release himself, but with his movements getting slower every second, because of the lack of air.

-Thanks God, I found you! ~ She swan to him. ~Everything will be... ~She tried to take off the necklace to give him so he could breathe (despite his silent protests), but found out that she couldn't. It was stuck on her. ~w-wha...

He gave her a last smile, proving that he knew it would happen and was fine with that. If she could live, he wasn't very worried with himself. He closed his eyes, his face relaxing, a large bubble silently escaping from his lips. 

She went into despair. With her sword (in a sheath on her belt), she cut off his chains and grabbed him, swimming the faster she could to the surface, carring the fainted boy. 

When their faces hit the cold air, she managed to carry him to a near cave. She walked on the slippery ground to a point where the water didn't reached, sat down and made him lay on her lap. He wasn't breathing. 

-Dash, please, wake up. ~ She panted, tears rolling from her already wet face. ~You need to! Y-you swore that you would be aways by my side, no matter what! N-no matter w-what... Y-you are my Knight, a-after all...

She saw a blue thing in his pocket. The gem. She held in her hand, her anger shouting to throw that in the sea, but she put on the sword's sheath, with the other. She would make his sacrifice worth.

-Don't leave me... I already lost my parents, I don't want to loose you forever, I wouldn't handle it... I... I love you too, o-okay? I love you too, is what you wanted to hear? 

Then she remembered some of the stories that were telled to her when she was younger, where the prince woke  the cursed princess with a true love kiss. It didn't seemed to make sense, expecially on that situation (like, a princess woke a drowned thielf), but when you are desperate, any glimmer of hope looks like the answer.

She carresed his face and kissed his cold, salty lips, but nothing happened. He didn't woke up. "Stop dreaming, Penny, it isn't a fairytale", she scolded herself, feeling the guilt devour her inside. He was doing a favour for her,  _she_ was the only one to blame. Okay, maybe the goblin, too. But mainly her.

And then she saw the saphire on her neck. Maybe...

She put the necklace (she could put it off, now -what a terrible timing) on him, begging to that to work. 

-Please... let it work... ~She sobbed, hugging his body closer to her. ~ ...please help him... help us...

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and spit out a lot of water, surprising her. The pendant was shinning, and then turned off as quickly then had lit up. He took deep breaths, coughing.

-For Hermes's sake, what was the plate of the carriage that had just hit me?! ~He asked, in a hoarse voice. But he could't make any other question, 'cause she was already smashing his lips on hers.

-Never ~*Kiss*~ Scare me ~*Kiss*~Like this~ *Kiss*~ Again!! You are... the only thing that prevent me to get crazy with everything that is happening in my life... ~ She rested her head on his chest, panting.  

-So you don't care with me being a-

-For the 158° time, no! I love you, your dumb-dumb!! ~She said, sinking her nails on his shoulder. ~I'm so, so sorry...

-For what?

-If you wasn't trying to take the gem, that guy...

-Could have done it to you.  

-Just... just promise me you won't do this dangerous things for me again!

-Only if you promise me that  _you_ won't do nothing dangerous for  _me._

-B-but... I can't promise it!

-So we are even.

She huffed. Sometimes, he was unsufferable.

Not wanting to argue, she found herself kissing him again, and he returned this time, with such fervour that made her gasp into his mouth, her heart fastening against his chest.

-Ahem. ~Said a voice, interrupting them. Was Damian, floating above the water, with Bonnie right behind. ~So... Mission? We have all the gems... But if you guys want to be alone...

-Is always the Thielf who steals the Princess' heart. ~Whispered Bonnie on his ear. The wizard agreed with a smile and poofed them from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this work! But "Don't You Worry, Child", there's more comming in the next! I decided to make a Part 2, with a new phase to our heroes ('cause I love these precious babies too much)!  
> Keep tunned!  
> See ya next time!  
> :D


End file.
